Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon
by GothBlue
Summary: Show version, but with a new Warrior. Amy received a message from Ophanimon to join with other chosen children to save the Digital World from its destruction of Corrupted Cherubimon.
1. All Aboard!

**Grrr! I can't make up my mind! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Amy, Kuribohmon and Cielomon. I do not own Digimon.**

Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon

All Aboard

Who would've thought that you'll received a random text message on your cellphone from someone you never met before? Obviously, not me. My name is Amami Haruno, Amy for short and I'm your average girl who appeared to be a tomboy, but wearing a blue skirt during a run to the train station.

_I'm going to yell at Dad for living in a nice neighborhood that is so far from the freaking city!_ I thought when I heard my phone going off again, making my neighbors' phones blowing off, too.

I look at the time on-screen and I only got ten minutes to get there, so I sprint since I used to be a sprinter back in America. It's not easy to be a new student in a new school where kids asked you random questions about it. I don't want to go through details right now.

Anyway, I've kept running until I made it to the city, then the train station is only few blocks away, so I keep sprinting to the main entrance of the station, so I can get my ticket. It's a good thing I got an extra ten bucks, but when I stood in front of the machine, a red ticket appears.

"Huh?" All of the sudden, I got goosebumps all over my body, making myself shiver in chills. I shook my head, grab the ticket and head into a train when I heard someone saying 'my destiny.' Wait, what?

When I got into the train, the guy who said my destiny followed me in when the train started moving. I moved away from the kid to the side, who is wearing a gold cap with goggles on his head since he has it backwards like my blue cap. Actually, we've both have something in common, he has a weird symbol on it in the middle and mine has the kanji symbol of Sky. Just like my real name since Amy is only the nickname I've made in America.

The phones were acting up again when I look at mine, then I glance at the boy in front of me, who is sitting down on the floor and he has his phone out, too. Then, he look up at front of us when I notice the boy who is wearing a bandana on his head, a navy sweater with black capri pants and white-blue stripes kicks. He glance up and I notice he has sapphire eyes like mine, only lighter and he's staring at me.

I quickly look away, feeling the heat coming onto my cheeks when I heard I've received another message from the mysterious woman.

_"Take the 6 o'clock westbound train."_ She said when I saw the boy got up and cried out.

"Ahh, come on, give me a break, I'm doing the best I can!" I could've sworn my eyes popped out, making my glasses sliding off.

When the three of us-the lonewolf got the message-made it to Shibuya station, I was the first one out, then I turned to the left and head to the elevator to take the south station. I have a feeling that the two boys would be following me. As soon I got into the elevator, lonewolf boy came in as I move out of his way since he doesn't look like to be bother.

Not until I saw goggle-head heading this way when he look like he's flying in...into the closing doors! I was actually surprised he made it in, not until he crashed onto the window and landed on the floor. I almost laugh my ass off, he reminds me so much of one of my older brothers. I've met his light brown eyes, then he look up at lonewolf boy.

"Hey, you guys get the message, too?" He asked when lonewolf boy turned away from him. "Hey, you could answer me, at least." Goggle-head said when he look up at me. "How about you?"

"Yeah, look like we're going to the same direction." I held my light blue fingerless glove hand out to him to help him up when all of the sudden, the elevator began to pick up the pace as we're heading down in speed.

"Ohh, my destiny really starting to bite." Goggle-head said when the three of us look up at the window and notice it's really dark out there. Not until we've made it to the south station, landing hard when goggle-head landed on his head, again, making me to lose my balance.

"Whoa!" I've felt a hand interwine with mine and pulled into someone's chest. "Oof!" I look up and met familiar sapphire eyes looking down at me. I quickly got up and stood away from him with heat coming onto my cheeks again.

"S-sorry." I murmured when the doors flew open and the three of us saw couple of kids and trains.

"So weird." I heard goggle-head, agreeing with him.

"I'll say." Then, our phones beeped and I saw a weird symbol on my screen.

_"It's up to you now, which ones will you choose?"_ Like goggle-head said, this is so weird. All of the sudden, the lonewolf boy went ahead run towards one of the trains and I followed, hearing goggle-head calling out behind me.

I went ahead hop onto the purple one when it began to move, then I notice couple of trains were moving, too, seeing goggle-head began to run towards the red one. Is he insane? It's a good thing he made it safely when I saw lonewolf boy staring at him, then saw me. Then, two of the trains went into the tunnel just like I did.

"Wherever you're going, Amy, I'm pretty sure you're going to see those boys again." I told myself when I head inside the empty cart to my lonesome.

When I've made it inside, I could've sworn I'm going to be by myself, but no. I saw a creature, a gray wolf with one kanji symbol of Sky, which it's right on the middle of his forehead. He has bright light blue eyes like mine and he has a greeting smile on his face.

"You must be Amy Haruno." I got into a shock. "Don't be afraid, my name is Kuribohmon, Lady Ophanimon had sent me to be not only as your guide, but also to protect you from any dangers you'll face." Again, what?

"What do you mean as my guide? Just what are you?" I asked the wolf when he came up to me.

"I'm a Digimon and you, Amy, are heading to Digital World." I could've sworn my eyes are popping out. I've heard of Digimon through card games, but there's no way this could be real.

I went ahead sat down on the seats and Kuribohmon stood in front of me, looking a little concern when he saw my expression.

"I know you're in shock, Amy, but the reason that you were chosen by Lady Ophanimon, because you and I are going to find a spirit. It's your destiny to become the eleventh warrior, my Mistress of Sky, Cielomon." I shook my head.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute!" I exclaimed. "What do you mean eleventh warrior? Who is Cielomon?"

_"Cielomon is a Legendary Angel Warrior."_ We both heard the familiar voice when I look down at my phone, saw the weird symbol on screen when a bright light appeared on my hand. My phone change into a weird light-blue and black device, which it made me get into shock even more.

_"This is your D-tector, Amy. You and Kuribohmon must work together to save the Digital World, along with other children who are also chosen to find the spirits of Legendary Warriors."_ I believe the voice belongs to that Ophanimon woman that the wolf digimon was telling me about.

_Other children? Wait, does she means..._ I thought about goggle-head and lonewolf boy that I sort of met back at the station.

_"Kuribohmon." _I heard her when the wolf stood closer to me as he leans over my so-called D-tector._ "I have faith in you to protect the young girl. Make sure no evil digimon gets their hands on her."_ What did she means by that?

"I will, my lady, you have my word." The wolf look up at me with his light blue eyes when he met mine, seeing that I can trust him protecting me and being my guardian to help me save this world he's living, which it's his home, along with his fellow Digimon.

_"Good luck, you two, I will see you both in the future." _And the screen went black, leaving me still a little confuse by all this information. I look down at Kuribohmon.

"I know you're confuse by all this, but don't worry, your questions will be answer soon. We're almost at our first stop." I look out the window and all of the sudden...

"WHOO-WHOO!" I covered my ears from that horrible scream.

"Ahh, what the hell was that?!" Kuribohmon began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"That was Worm the Trailmon, he's taking us to Flame Terminal." He said when we've made to our destination or Kuribohmon said two seconds ago, Flame Terminal.

Whatever that is when the doors flew opened and all the steams came out of nowhere when I got pushed out or Worm phrase it, kicked out.

"Ow!" I landed on my stomach on the hard concrete of the platform.

"Are you okay, Amy?" The wolf stood by me as he uses his head to help me sat up.

"Yeah." I glare up at the stupid Trailmon. "What's the idea, Worm?"

"Sorry, kid, but I'm in a hurry." And he was taken off. I have a feeling I'm gonna see him in the future, doing something weird, I guess.

I got up on my feet and dust myself off when I heard someone growling. I look down at Kuribohmon when he look like he's about to bite someone's head off.

"Kuribohmon, what's wrong?" I asked him, but he was taken off, as well. "Hey, Kuriboh!"

I went after him when I heard couple of crashing and explosion going on, then I heard couple of scream, sounded like couple of kids of my age and one of them sounded familiar when I saw two up ahead.

One seem to be older who is wearing all blue jumpsuit and sort of heavyset, too. (I said sort of, I don't want to be mean!) Then, next to him is a girl who is wearing all pink and purple theme with cat-like ears hat on her head.

"Takuya!" I heard the older boy called out when he, the blond and Kuribohmon look down at the big opening as I joined in. I gasped in horror when I saw that the Takuya kid turned out to be goggle-head.

He wasn't alone. He has a little boy with a big orange hat on his head, protecting him and two weird looking Digimon from the black dog that has two heads on each side of his shoulders. I look down at Kuribohmon.

"Kuribohmon, who's that?"

"That's Cerberumon, he's one of Cherubimon's servant, he's going after the Spirit of Flame that's inside of the steam." I look at the light blue steam and I felt a weird, but warm presence when I saw a red-yellow spirit inside. I've felt good and strong from it.

The idiot-goggle-head, I mean-decided to fight back when Cerberumon charged himself when goggle-head had crowbar and he was taken to the steam. It didn't last long when the steam, meaning the spirit attacked Cerberumon when I heard goggle-head said something about feeling wrath from the black dog. I even saw Kuribohmon jump off the cliff and landed in front of the little boy and the two Digimon.

"Get on, this is going to be a tough fight." I heard him say when the little boy look back where goggle-head is.

"But, what about Takuya?" I look at the steam and goggle-head seem to be okay, because the presence I've felt from the spirit, wasn't hurting him. The Spirit of Flame is trusting Takuya to take it when his red and black D-tector-like mine-flew over to him and I heard hervoice.

_"It is time."_

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" I saw goggle-head was transformed into a salamander-dino looking Digimon with red and yellow on his armor and he has the mark or should I say, kanji symbol of Flame on his belt buckle and his eyes are the same color like mine, but look like he's ready to fight.

"Agunimon!"

"Whoa!" I was in surprise, but filled with amazement as I fix my glasses. Kuribohmon flew back up with the little boy and the two Digimon when the battle gotten really bad when Cerberumon started it.

"Wow!" I heard the little boy, hinting his voice filled with excitment as I glance up at him, then at the two kids I notice before.

"He's beautiful." The blond said, making me roll my eyes as I look back down at the battle.

The battle got worse when Cerberumon called out an attack that make the ground filled with holes and Agunimon fell in as he grabbed the edge to hold on, but the black dog scratch his hand and seal the portal for the seven of us not to see. I look down at Kuribohmon.

"Kuribohmon, is there a way you can help Agunimon?" He shook his head when the both of us heard an explosion, then I saw a golden yellow-ish-orange flame tornado came out of nowhere, hearing Cerberumon cries of pain.

"A human child defeated me?! NO!" He shouted when a light blue-purplish stream appeared around him and Agunimon was in front of the black dog with his D-tector out.

"Time for purification." He said as he scanned the stream-or data-to the device. "Fractal Code, Digitize."

Once the Warrior of Flame got the data, Cerberumon was transformed into an egg and it flew away. Then, Agunimon landed on the ground where he was before and transformed back to goggle-head. I can feel all eyes were on me when I look up and saw they were from the kids I've seen.

"Okay, who are you?" The blond asked when she folds her arms. Look like I'm not going to get along with her. I cleared my throat and fix my glasses when Kuribohmon stood by my side.

"My name is Amy Haruno and I'm here to find a spirit, just like you guys are doing and your new friend, goggle-head seem to found one." I look down and saw him looking up at me with wide eye in shock.

"You from the station!" He shouted. I look back at the others when my D-tector began to act weird again.

_"All of you are now Digidestined."_ It was Ophanimon. _"Chosen for great things, but don't be frighten, the one who chose you is you."_ I believe the last part it was for goggle-head. I look down at Kuribohmon.

"Come on, Kuribohmon, we'll be seeing them later." I turned away and began to walk when I heard the white chicken-looking Digimon called out.

"Wait a minute! If you are chosen to be with Kuribohmon, you must be the one who would wields the Spirit of Sky." He said and I shrug.

"You can put it that way." I gave them a smug smile when I saw Takuya came in and stood by the little boy's side. "Later, peeps."

Somehow, I will be seeing them soon, because I have another feeling that something tells me another Warrior would appear and sometimes, I hate it to be right all the time.

**Leave a review. Give it a shot, please. Thank you! And check out my drawings in . Username: fallenvampangel10 :) Thanks!**

**GB**


	2. Warriors Of Light And Sky

**Here's the next chapter. :) By the way, the story is all on Amy/Cielomon's POV, except one in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Amy, Kuribohmon and Cielomon. I do not own Digimon.**

Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon

Warriors Of Light And Sky

Kuribohmon and I been walking for good solid twenty minutes when we both came into a forest that's across from the Flame Terminal. (I'm still adjusting the Digital World, all right? Cut me some slack.)

"So, let me get this straight: the Ancient Warriors were sort of protectors of this world when they heard about the war going on between Human and Beast type Digimon and Lucemon was the one who caused it?" I was so confuse. "Where does Cherubimon fit in this picture?"

"No, Lord Cherubimon was after the Ancient Warriors sealed Lucemon away those long ago, then he became the Corrupted Celestial Being, turning against Lady Ophanimon and Lord Seraphimon, so he created the destruction of the Digital World by sending his servants to collect the data for him." Kuribohmon explained and I'm still freaking confuse while fixing my glasses.

"Kuribohmon, your world gets weirder by the minute." I told him, hearing him chuckling.

"You have so much to learn, my dear fellow Warrior." He tells me and I sighed in defeat. Then, I thought about lonewolf boy since I haven't seen him yet.

_I wonder what's he up to? _I shrug when I didn't realize where I'm going when my foot got caught onto a root of a tree, causing me to fall flat onto my face.

"Whoa!" I embrace for impact, but nothing happen when I heard Kuribohmon chuckling again as I look up and my eyes met a pair of familiar sapphire orbs when he has his arms around my waist.

"Seriously, do you have a lack of balance or are you really a klutz?" He remarked when I got mad and pushed him away.

"For your information, I didn't see where I'm going, all right?!" I snapped at him when I fix my glasses and fold my arms. "So, what brings you here?"

"I received a weird message from a woman, saying I have to find a spirit with this map appearing in my D-tector." Right away, I look down at Kuribohmon and met my gaze, thinking the same thing. "What is it, anyway?"

"It's a Legendary Warrior." Kuribohmon told him when I took out my D-tector and notice the map that lonewolf boy told me appeared onto my screen, telling me that not one, but two spirits are nearby.

"Kuribohmon." The wolf stood by my side and saw the map. Then, his ears went up with his light blue eyes fill with curiosity. "What is it?"

"It's the two boys we've met. Look." I look up at my right and I saw the two boys from earlier.

"What are they up to?"

"Looking for troubles, that's for sure." I heard lonewolf when I turn and saw him that he's walking away. "I didn't come here to be a babysitter."

"Hey, what would happen if they're in danger?" I asked him when he turned to face me.

"Why would I care? Later." And he was gone, leaving me and Kuribohmon dumbfounded when we both look at each other.

"Shall we go see?" The wolf asked, giving him a nod and we both began to follow the two boys that they were with Takuya and the blond, which they weren't with them.

Few seconds later, I saw them that they were running away from something that look like couple of blue balls, only with bunny ears on its head. Not until Kuribohmon and I got bombard by the two boys.

"Wahhh! Oof!" The four of us fell into a small ditch.

"Ow, my head." I sat up, but I couldn't move when I look up and saw blue boy is on top of my legs. I blush with anger. "Ahem." He look up, notice my glare on my face and realize where he is when he got off of me.

"S-sorry, Amy, for crashing into you." He laughed nervously when I got up and dust myself, then fix my glasses.

"What were you two running from?" I helped the older boy up and Kuribohmon helped the little boy when I saw him playing with his light blue and green D-tector, muttering that he wants to digivolve like Takuya.

"We were running away from the Pagumon." The older boy told me. "We asked one of them to see how we can get home, but when I bribe them with chocolate..."

"What?! You bribe them with food?!" Kuribohmon snapped, making us jumped in fright. "Are you out of your mind?! No wonder they were chasing you two!" The little one cover the wolf's mouth.

"We don't want them to know that we're down here." He said when I look up and I could've sworn my eyes went wide when I saw them.

"Um, boys?" I pointed up to show them and we're completely surrounded, making the two boys screamed when the Pagumon began to attack.

"Amy, get the boys out of here, I'll hold them off!" I heard the wolf when I felt being dragged away by the older boy.

"What are you standing around for?! You heard him, let's get out of here!" I look back at Kuribohmon, attacking the Pagumon with his snout and his four paws.

"Kuriboh Tackle! Hyah!" Then, I saw him began to run as I let go when all of the sudden...

"Wahhh!" We fell into a giant hole. It's a good thing there were stack of hays that broke our fall. I got up, then look at our surrounding when Kuribohmon decided to fall in and landed on my side.

"Are you kids all right?" He asked as the two boys got up when they groaned in pain.

"We're okay." Speaking of, I never knew their names.

"Hey, since you two knew my name, I never knew yours." I told the two boys when I met their gaze.

"I'm JP and this little guy here, is Tommy." JP and Tommy, huh?

"Nice to meet you both, sorry for our little rudeness we did after Takuya became a Digimon." I pet softly on Kuribohmon's head, feeling him rubbing against my palm. "This is Kuribohmon, he's my guardian and partner in crime."

"Hey, yeah, Bokomon was telling us about him and the Warrior of Sky." JP said, making me get a little surprise. Not until I heard Kuribohmon growling softly.

"We better move before those Pagumon comes in and attack us again." The two boys right away, agreed with the wolf while I look up at the hole, then catch up with the guys.

All of the sudden, the familiar chills went down to my spine like I felt before when I came to the Digital World. I took out my D-tector when the beeping sound came from it and the map appeared, making Kuribohmon quickly came to my aid when he saw it.

"Are you sure we're not walking around in circles?" I heard Tommy asked JP when I look up at them.

"Yeah, why you ask?" Tommy pointed something on the wall and JP and I look at it and saw a mark that the little one put it.

"What the heck?!" I have to be careful what I'm saying around Tommy.

"Wahh, aw, man!" JP cried out, making the little guy groaned in despair and Kuribohmon just stood where he is with a sweatdrop on his head. Not until the little guy began to cry.

"We'll never get out of here!" He cried, making myself sweatdrop, thinking of a way to calm him down when I realize JP hold out a piece of a chocolate bar in front of Tommy, making myself smack on the forehead.

_You gotta be kidding me! If those Pagumon smell the scent, then we're in big trouble. _And again, I hate it when I'm right, because Kuribohmon was actually growling, meaning the Pagumon are nearby.

"You two better hurry up, because here they come!" I shouted when the Pagumon appeared and attack us while Kuribohmon fight them off. I just remember I have my D-tector out and the map is still on screen, which the arrow is showing the direction of a spirit nearby.

Not until those freaking couple of Pagumon appear in front, then began attacking us. I fought them off as I lure them away from JP and Tommy in the middle of the sewer, but the two idiots kept running away, so I have no choice to defend myself while Kuribohmon save the two boys.

_I have to remind myself to say thanks to Hiro for teaching me how to fight._ One of them tries to aim towards my hand, but I gave him a smack on the face, then couple more began to charge.

"Hah!" I fought my way from these nasty creeps until I saw someone have fallen to the ground and break a half of the pole he slide down from. It was lonewolf boy.

He decided to join the fight when the Pagumon went after him as I continue. Geez louise, where's Kuribohmon when I need him? Oh, right, he was saving the two idiots. I mentally facepalm when I got hit on the face.

"Ack!" I fell backwards with my back meeting the ground. "Ow!"

"Amy!" I heard the two boys and Kuribohmon when I look up and saw couple of Pagumon were falling towards me. I embrace it, but nothing happen when I open my eyes and met _his _again.

I could've sworn I felt a blush began to form onto my face by the way lonewolf boy is looking down into my eyes, but the moment broke when he smirks at the Pagumon-that we're being cover from-and send them flying when he spin the pole. Then, he help me up and our faces gotten close, making me blush even more when we heard Tommy and JP screaming.

We both look up and saw a giant blue-sludge Digimon. "What the hell is that?!"

"That's Raremon, you two better get out of there!" I heard Kuribohmon when Raremon began to attack at us with green slime. I manage to dodge, so did the lonewolf when he head over towards Tommy, who had tripped and lonewolf right away, pick him up and ran away from Raremon. Kuribohmon came by me.

"Kuribohmon, help them out!" I commanded him when he nodded his head and began to charge at Raremon.

"Kuriboh Tackle!" That didn't work when Raremon send out another sledge attack and Kuribohmon manage to dodge. Then, I ran over to Koji and Tommy while the wolf keep Raremon distracted, but things got worse.

"Ahhh!" I heard Kuribohmon when I saw him been hit.

"Kuribohmon!"

"Spirit, I need you!" I heard Takuya when I saw him working on his D-tector, figuring out how to use it. I look up at Raremon and saw him coming towards me as I began to back away towards lonewolf and Tommy as I stand my ground, in case Raremon attack again.

Not until I heard couple of familiar words from my new goggle friend, who happened to be Agunimon when he slammed the stinky Digimon down and stood in front of me to protect us.

"Now's your chance, run!" All of the sudden, the salamander-dino Warrior have turn back to Takuya.

"That's _so _not funny, Takuya!" I snapped at him.

"I don't know what happen." He said when Raremon started to fight back.

"Acid Sledge!" The idiot of goggle-head went ahead and push me out of the way to save Tommy-who was in front of me-and I fell into the hole.

"Ahhh!"

"AMY!" I heard Kuribohmon and the boys from above when I felt arms wrapped around me. I already know who they belong to when I wrapped mine around his neck and holding him to my dear life when I close my eyes.

"Hey, look, open your eyes!" I heard lonewolf boy as my eyes flew open and saw a bright light with two statues in front of us.

_They're the spirits we're looking for. _I glance up at lonewolf boy and met my gaze, both of us nodded our heads as we both held our D-tector up front.

"SPIRIT!" The two went in and I heard Ophanimon's voice once again.

_"It is time."_

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Lobomon!"

"Cielomon!"

* * *

Normal POV:

The two wolves Warriors flew upward out of the hole when everyone saw them in awe. Mostly at Cielomon. She has a petite body, which it made Lobomon taller than her with a light blue tube-top that show off her bare waist, dark blue shoulder pads that show the kanji symbols of Sky, a white skirt that has half-long and half-short with a pair of light blue suede ankle boots.

She also appear to be an angel-wolf hybrid Warrior with beautiful white angel wings on her back and has a white wolf-shaped helmet that only cover half of her face with her black long hair and has another kanji symbol in the middle of her forehead, just like Kuribohmon and she has bright light blue eyes that made her look really pretty. She even have a choker that also show the symbol, as well.

* * *

Amy/Cielomon's POV

"Behold, Lobomon, Warrior of Light and Cielomon, Warrior of Sky!" I heard the little white chicken Digimon-Bokomon is his name-announced when I began to fly up in the air to get ready to fight with Lobomon against Raremon.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life!" I heard the young girl.

"Me, either!"

"You can say that again!" I heard Takuya when I look over at him and he has Tommy and Kuribohmon by their side.

"Raremon, get ready to be purify." I told the blue sledge Digimon when the two of us began to charge at him. "Heaven Beam!" A light blue light appear on my hand as I send it out towards Raremon, which it leave couple of damages until Lobomon release his blade called Lobo Kendo and attack the Digimon with it.

Then, I send out another beam, but Raremon counter it when the slime aims towards me when I dodge. "Whoa!"

"Howling Laser!" The beam went towards the forehead of Raremon, right dead on and the data appear for my fellow Warrior of Light to get it with his D-tector. "Now, you're talking, you trash heap, time to be recycle. Fractal Code, Digitize."

Once Lobomon got the data, I saw a Digi-egg flew out through one of the holes on the ceiling as I transform back to my normal self, making me fall, which Takuya came out of nowhere and catch me.

"Whoa, I never felt so exhausted in my life." I said when goggle-head put me down, then I look at lonewolf when Takuya told him to help.

"Don't touch me." He said sternly at my new friend. "I don't need your help or anyone else's." I held Takuya back a little when lonewolf boy got up and turn to face us. "I guess I owe you two a thank you, I always pay my debts."

"Hey, we did it as a team." I told him as I fix my glasses.

"But, I didn't do it to owe me, you know." Takuya said.

"My name is Koji Minamoto and you are?" I look up at goggle-head to respond. "Well?"

"My name's Takuya Kanbara."

"Takuya, huh?" Then, his sapphire eyes landed on me, making myself to blush. "And you?"

"Uh," I clear my throat. "My name is Amami Haruno, but I told these guys to call me Amy for short." All of the sudden, Koji gave me a small smile, which I can feel my face is really red as I quickly look down and saw Kuribohmon with a small smile, as well.

"Later." And he was gone when the others came in.

"What's his deal?" JP asked when he stood by my side.

"He didn't seem that bad." I defended, which it cause Takuya giving me a teasing look in his eyes. I knew what that mean. "Tease me and I'll give you a wedgie!" I can tell me and him are going to get along really well, because I sense both of us are going to have a brother-sister relationship, which it's cool.

Blondie, on the other hand...

"Come on, guys, let's get out of here, this place stinks." I look up at her when I saw a small glare look in her green eyes. I sighed.

_Yep, I was right, I'm not gonna get along her. Just what's her deal, anyway?_

**Leave a review. :)**

**GB**


	3. Kumamon Baby Light My Fire

**Here's the next chapter. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Amy, Kuribohmon and Cielomon. I do not own Digimon.**

Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon

Kumamon, Baby, Light My Fire

"If you really want to go home, all you have to do is hop on here." The bunny, Neemon told us when we stood in front of a Trailmon after Koji left from the sewer.

"Is that easy?" JP asked while Bokomon scolded as he drag Neemon away from us. "Well, I'm taking this bad boy home! Huh?" I can feel him looking at the four of us while I'm in deep thought about what happened today.

Then, I look down at Kuribohmon and he has a soft smile on his face, rubbing softly behind his ear and brushing his head against my leg.

"What do you think, Kuriboh?" I asked when his light blue eyes met mine.

"It's up to you, my mistress." He started to call me that since I got the Spirit of Sky. I look up at Takuya, Tommy and the blond, whose name now I learn is Zoe. Then, I look at JP.

"You guys don't really want to stay here, do ya?" He asked, then he went ahead turn away. "Fine, you dweebs enjoy this little Digital freak show!" He jumps off the platform and head over to Trailmon. "Come on, Tommy, let's blow this stupid pop stand."

I look down at the little guy. "Are you going with him, kiddo?"

"I've decided I want to stay here with you." He tells me, making Takuya and Zoe gasped in shock a little and I softly grin at him when he met my gaze.

"I thought you wanna go home." Zoe said and the little one shook his head.

"Not anymore." Takuya put a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Go with JP." He said, pushing kiddo towards the older boy. "It's dangerous here, Tommy, besides, third grade is a formative year."

"Takuya-" But, I was too late when Tommy gave in as he jumps off the platform and head on over to JP.

"Take care of him, JP!" Goggle-head called out, then I feel his eyes landed on me when I look at him. "Well, Amy?"

"Uh-uh, I'm putting my foot down and I'm staying here." I told him when I folded my arms, hearing my partner in crime chuckling when I felt his head bumped onto my lower back. "Hey, Kuriboh." I giggle a little when I look down at the wolf.

"Okay." Then, he turn towards Zoe. "How 'bout you?" Oh, this is gonna be funny.

"I have a name, you know." She said and Takuya look annoyed when he pouts.

"Okay, _Zoe_, are ya leaving?"

"Why, would you miss me?" I almost gag myself when she asked my new friend that.

"I won't be responsible for your safety, you know." Zoe scoffed what goggle-head told her.

"Good one, romeo, I'll be fine." I snorted when I look down at Kuribohmon.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" I asked him sarcastically, hearing the wolf snicker. Then, I saw the Trailmon began to leave with the two boys inside, hearing Neemon saying something in Russian or Italian.

"Nice pronunciation." The four of us beside Takuya complimented the bunny.

"Thank you." I smack my forehead, hearing Kuribohmon, Takuya and Zoe sighed as the six of us began to leave. Not until I saw two dark figures appear behind the steam. I almost let out a squeal of happiness when they turn out to be Tommy and JP.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" I called out when Tommy went ahead embrace me into a hug around my waist. "Oh!" I giggle as I hug him back.

"To be honest, I have absolutely no idea." JP said with a sheepish smile and I look down at Tommy, who has the same smile as the older boy.

"Well, I'm not gonna responsible for your safety, so you're on your own." I laughed when the blond mocks Takuya about earlier.

"Are you mocking me?! You are, aren't you? Great, you tried to be nice to a girl and-" I smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow, hey."

"She was only teasing you, you ding-bat." Goggle-head scowled at me and I stuck my tongue at him, hearing my guardian laughing at our little scene.

"Okay, enough goofing around, look like the two boys made their decisions, I think it's time for us to go." Kuribohmon said when he has Bokomon and Neemon on his back.

"Mush, Kuribohmon!" Us kids began to laugh at Neemon when the wolf glared at the bunny, making Bokomon snaps on Neemon's pants. "Owie!"

The sun began to set when all of us were walking along the trail. I'm with Takuya and JP at the back while Zoe, Tommy and the three Digimon were up front when Bokomon fall back and look up at me and goggle-head.

"I hope you two are planning on helping us." He said, making Takuya frown a little at the chicken. "You carry the spirits of Agunimon and Cielomon, two of the eleven Legendary Warriors, you can defeat the Digimon turn evil by Cherubimon."

"He's right." I heard Kuribohmon when he too, fell back and stood by Bokomon as we continue walking. "But, Bokomon, they can't be the only ones to have all the power, the others have to find theirs, as well."

"I don't think you understand the severity of the situation here, Kuribohmon!" That made the five of us scowl at the chicken. "Sorry, didn't mean to yell, but we need the data from the fractal code, it's the only way to save the Digital World! Please, help us get the fractal code back! Save our world before it's too late! Please!"

_Can he get more annoying when he begs? _I thought when I fix my glasses as I glance up at Takuya and he remain quiet while Bokomon argues with Neemon for not helping him out, then Kuribohmon tries to stop the chicken from hurting the bunny.

Not until I heard my D-tector began to act weird when I pull it out and saw the symbol on screen. _"Attention, g__o to the Forest Terminal immediately."_

"Forest Terminal?" I look down at Kuribohmon.

"It's a terminal located in the deepest part of the heart of Forest Kingdom." He said when Bokomon look into his book and the rest of us continue walking along the tracks. I follow Tommy when me and him walk on the rail.

Not until I heard the three Digimon talking behind me. "Neemon, what's wrong?"

"I'm just a little homesick." The bunny answered to the wolf.

"Then, go back there, you big baby!" Bokomon cried out when Neemon began to chant if he should come or go back. Honestly, those two reminds me so much of Hiro and Hikaru back home when they argue for littlest things. Poor Kuribohmon, though, he reminds me of Haru when he gets the middle of it and tries to stop the fight.

"What made you change your mind about going home?" I heard Takuya asked JP as I turn to walk backwards.

"Yeah, I was curious myself, Jay." I tell him and he has a faint blush on his face when he scratches his left cheek.

"Well, I really didn't have much goin' on back there anyway, so I thought it'd be kinda fun to hang out with you guys and get to know ya a little better." He said, making me smirk at him when he's thinking about the blond.

"You mean get to know Zoe." I said, hearing Takuya and Kuribohmon laughed a little when I saw JP was blushing.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then, why are ya all red, buddy?" I giggle a little as the older boy glares at my new best friend.

"It's sunburned! It's hot out here, what grades are you guys in, anyway?"

"Sixth, is that a problem?" Takuya asked curiously.

"And what does that have to do what we're talking about?" I asked and JP just glare at us.

"I'm in the seventh grade, you two better watch it!" He snapped.

"Like I'm suppose to care." Goggle-head drawled, making the older boy glare at him even more when he walk ahead.

"Like I care if you care." I roll my eyes as I fix my glasses, then Takuya came between me and Kuribohmon when I heard Tommy and Zoe talking.

"I've decided I want to be like Takuya and Amy." I heard the little guy say, making me look a little surprise. "To become a Digimon, so I won't be scared all the time."

_Tommy..._Thanks to Zoe, she ruined the moment when she mentions about his parents, but knowing them, I'm pretty sure they'll forgive him for being gone, so he can come back as a change and brave little guy.

It gave me an idea when I look down at my guardian. "Kuribohmon, it is okay if you can give Tommy a ride?"

"Sure, my warrior." The wolf went ahead towards Tommy as he lift the little guy up and he landed on the wolf's back. "Hang on tight, Tommy." And off they went, hearing the little guy laughing and having a great time.

"That was really sweet of you, Amy." I heard Bokomon and I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't want Tommy to feel sad all the time, so I want him to be happy." Takuya gave me a friendly nudge on my hip and I did the same to him. Yep, me and him are going to have a great brother-sister relationship.

Nighttime kicks in and we've came upon a cliff with no way to get across.

"This is a fine mess." Bokomon said.

"So, what now?" I asked when JP stood on the edge. "JP, be careful."

"I am, but check this out." I stood by the older boy and saw the trail leads down to the gorge and there were lights.

"There's a village down there, maybe they can help us." Takuya said when the group and I head down and all of the sudden, the lights went out.

"That's weird. I could've sworn those lights were coming from right here." JP said.

"Looked like that to me." Zoe said when Tommy stood in between me and Kuribohmon as he held my hand, tugging it.

"Amy, Takuya." I look down at him, then gaze up what he's looking at, which it made everyone gasp when we saw a young angel with six wings and eleven markings below him. I felt cold chills going down to my spine when I saw the angel and it wasn't a good one.

"Kinda pretty." I heard Zoe when Bokomon scoffed.

"Pretty? Pretty, she said. These are the marks of eleven Legendary Warriors." He said, hearing the others repeating and I felt myself sweatdrop.

"I never heard of them." Neemon tells Bokomon.

"Are you serious?!" He scolded at the bunny, explaining the whole situation-that I already know from Kuribohmon-while I look at the markings as I fix my glasses, then I recgonize three of them.

"Hey, look, there's the same mark when Takuya became Agunimon." I told the gang.

"And that mark next to it was the one on Koji's shoulder when he turned into Lobomon." I heard Tommy.

"And there's yours and Kuribohmon's mark, Amy." I heard Takuya when I look up at my mark when I became Cielomon.

_Well, look at that. _I thought about Kuribohmon when I look down at him and he went ahead rubs his head against my leg like he did during the whole incident with the Pagumon. I scratch behind his right ear when I heard Zoe that she wants her Digimon to be cute.

"I'm gonna be like the scariest, biggest Digimon ever!" The little guy shouted with excitment in his voice.

"Not likely shorty, I mean, there's no way we'll all get to be Digimon." I nudge the big guy on his hip for being so negative. "Ow, hey."

"You will, just believe in yourself and it will come to you. I know it, because I believe in it and my guardian." JP just gave me a shrug when he started to draw the markings.

_Where in the world did he get a notepad? _Not until I heard Kuribohmon growling when I saw him turn around. I did the same and saw couple of candle-looking Digimon.

"Guys, we've got company." Everyone turned to see them when we're completely surrounded. Kuribohmon stood in his ground, in case these guys attack until three of them came up to us.

"Why are you humans come to our village? You are not welcome here." One of them said, who happens to be the leader of his village.

"We're on our way to the Forest Terminal." Takuya explained. "Sorry to disturb you, we're just passing through."

"You're melting my heart." The leader said while Kuribohmon kept growling, hearing the villagers saying that it wasn't a no-no. Whatever that means. "You mean stealing the artifact from us, don't you?" What?! "You won't get away with it."

"He's right, the humans must be punish."

"Hey, boss, you want us to whack them for ya?"

"Now, wait a minute!" My guardian growled. "These humans came to save the Digital World from the destruction of Cherubimon."

"They're not here to steal the artifact." Bokomon tells them.

"But, we didn't know that at first." I look at Takuya that he's an idiot. Really, am I the only one who _knew _the whole story about the Legendary Warriors?

"You maybe hard to believe, but these young children happen to infuse two spirits of Agunimon and Cielomon." The leader stood in front.

"Did you say Agunimon and Cielomon? Impossible." I look around, hearing the other candle-like Digimon chatting that they didn't believe Bokomon's explanation. I lean down to Kuribohmon.

"Kuribohmon, who are these guys?"

"They're the Candlemon, if I were you, Amy, be ready, in case they do something strange." I nodded, then stood back next to Takuya.

"Please, forgive our rude behavior, my dear young friends." The leader glide over to us and introduce himself since Kuribohmon already told me who he and his tribe were. "It is our duty to protect the ancient artifact, so which ones of you held two spirits of the Legendary Warriors?"

"It was this one, Takuya." Bokomon answered.

"And next to him is Amy, she wields the spirit of my mistress." I held Takuya by his shoulder to pull him back a little, reminding myself about Kuribohmon's warning. The leader of the tribe look at my friend.

"Ah, so you sure do have a brave face, young man." He tells him when he look over at me. He gave me a weird, but a kind smile on his face. "And you, young lady, you have such beauty for a pretty girl like you." I felt a little heat coming onto my cheeks when I look away.

I'm not used to have compliments, especially when it comes from a Digimon. Even though, my real name means beautiful sky, so that's probably what he meant. I think.

"On the half of the Candlemon tribe, I bid you all welcome." The leader announce when he took off to the left. "Please, be our guests."

"Something doesn't seem quite right." I look up at goggle-head and saw the suspicious look in his eyes. I nod my head for agreeing with him as all of us began to follow the leader.

Not until I heard a random wolf howling-it's not Kuribohmon-when the gang and I saw the tribe are performing a ritual that has the markings of the Legendary Warriors on a stand that almost look like a giant birthday candle.

"It's for you, my friends!" I jumped into Takuya's arms when the leader stood in front of me by surprise. "It's the welcome ceremony, enjoy." He laughed a little as he went on ahead to join his tribe while I'm still on my friend's arms, feeling my heart beating rapidly.

"I hate being scared like that." I murmured, hearing goggle-head snickering when I pushed him away and join with the others. **(AN: It's a brother-sister/friends moment, okay? This is still Koji/OC.)**

When the both of us got there, Candlemon told us to feel the warmth of the flame, but once I got closer, I smell a weird scent that revealed a green steam that the tribe were using couple of green-looking clovers that they tossed over the fire. I began to feel droopy all of the sudden, but Kuribohmon kept me standing and then, it hit me.

_They're trying to put us to sleep! _I look over at my friends and I saw the two Digimon are already sleeping and Zoe and the guys are becoming like them, too.

"So, you two claim the spirits of Agunimon and Cielomon, huh? Ah, we'll show you the light on this!" The leader shouted. "Let's turn up the heat, get them, Candlemon!"

"Takuya." I look over and Takuya is trying to get everyone up, even Kuribohmon is trying to get Bokomon and Neemon up. I look around to see what can wake everyone up when I heard goggle-head about the river.

"Lava Loogie!" The Candlemon began to attack as the five of us dive into the water. I look around to see if everyone's okay, but when I saw Tommy is struggling, I swam over to the little guy and held him in my arms.

"Well, that was a great idea!" Takuya called out when we all appear in the surface.

"I'll never complain about my alarm clock again!" Zoe shouted.

"Yeah, really nice way to wake up, but do we really have to jump in to the river?" JP asked.

"Takuya said we have to dive in or we're really gonna burn up." Tommy answered as I held him closer to me, so he won't let go.

"Do you have any better ideas, JP?" I asked the older boy as I fix my glasses from slipping off. "We'll be fine here, those Candlemon can't get near water since they're fire-type Digimon."

"Guess again, human!" We all heard them when we saw them jumping onto the side of the wall. "Lava Loogie!"

"Go under!" And we did as the tribe attacked us again.

Few seconds gone by and the five of us hid ourselves in almost cavern while we watch the Candlemon are looking for us. Whatever happen to Kuribohmon? We could really use him to help out.

"Amy, you stay here and protect the others, I'll distract them and then, you guys make a break for it."

"Are you nuts, Takuya?" I scolded him. "Who died and made you the leader of the group?"

"Yeah, we're all in this together." I heard Zoe when I look up at her. "So, any decisions we make, we make as a team, okay?"

"I really want to help, but I'm too slow, you guys should go on without me." I look down at Tommy.

"That's not an option. If I spirit evolve to Agunimon, I'll snuff those Candlemon out." I smacked goggle-head upside the head. "Ow!"

"Look what happen the last time you spirit evolve? I fell into a hole, remember?" I scolded him again.

"She's right, you shouldn't fight alone, you're not very good at it yet." Zoe told him when I saw the Candlemon coming in.

"Here they come, duck!" JP called out when we did as we hear the Candlemon going by on the surface. Then, we've came back up when I saw a disappointing look in Takuya's eyes as he put on his goggle.

"Thanks for the vote of confident, just get Tommy out of here." And he was gone. I look back at the others.

"I'll go with him, just make sure you guys are safe from above and don't let the Candlemon see you." Once I dive into the water, I heard JP take the lead. Then, as soon I reach to the surface, I saw Takuya is being chase by couple of the Candlemon.

_That idiot don't know what he's doing, does he? _I got out of the river and get ready to spirit evolve. "It's go time!" I held my D-tector out in the air and began to digivolve.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution! Cielomon!"

"Agunimon!" I heard my fellow Warrior when I saw him spirit evolved into the Warrior of Flame, then I hear everyone cheering, including my guardian, Kuribohmon, who has Bokomon and Neemon by his side.

"Well, I'll be bit! The two brats are Agunimon _and _Cielomon!" I turn around and face the leader of the tribe as Agunimon appear next to me. The both of us gets ready to attack.

"Lava Loogie!"

"I summon the Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon's attacks doesn't work with the Candlemon, he should know that. So, I decided to help him out.

"Heaven Beam!" I send out couple of light blue beams towards the two, but they manage to dodge and fought back, sending out another fire attack, which it made myself flew up to dodge and Agunimon manage to block it. Somehow, it's not working.

"Agunimon!" I was about to help him out again, but all of the sudden..."Ahhh, my ankle!" I got hot wax around my ankle, then couple more around my body. "Ahh, it's burning me!"

"Cielomon!" I heard Kuribohmon and Agunimon when I glance up at him, he too, got paralyzed by Candlemon's paralysis attack.

"Hang on, you guys, I'm coming!" I heard a familiar, yet adorable little voice coming behind me when I saw water were being splash towards the Candlemon. "Lights out, ya meanies!" It was Tommy. "I-won't-be-a-little-kid-to-get-in-the-way-ever-again!" I've felt a cool, but courageous presence when I glance over at the little guy and saw him he receive a spirit.

"It's a spirit, Tommy got a spirit." I heard Kuribohmon until I heard _her _voice in Tommy's D-tector.

_"It is time."_

"Execute! Spirit Evolution! Kumamon!"

"It can't be!"

"It is." I heard Bokomon while Kuribohmon began to laugh.

"It's the Legendary Warrior of Ice, Kumamon." I heard him say when I saw a white small bear stood in front of the Candlemon, who attacked me and Agunimon.

"Time for you bullies to teach a lesson. Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon began to battle when one of the Candlemon decided to digivolve into a wizard-like Digimon that I heard from Bokomon, saying his name is Wizardmon. Kumamon fought again, but Wizardmon manage to dodge and attack our friend when he kicked him on the face.

"Kumamon!" The both of us called out when Wizardmon stood in front of the small bear.

"Look like the great Agunimon and lovely Cielomon have waxy buildup." He said, causing the both of us to break free from the paralysis when Wizardmon vanished into thin air.

"Where did he go?" The salamander-dino scolded as we keep an eye out for anything suspicious. I was about to call Kuribohmon to guard Kumamon until I've been hit by Wizardmon's lightning attack from behind.

"Ah!"

"Cielomon!" I landed beside the small bear and I went back to normal.

"Amy, are you all right?" I heard Kuribohmon as I slowly began to sit up with his and Kumamon's help.

"Yeah." I fix my glasses, then the three of us look up and saw Agunimon was in trouble as we gasped in shock that Wizardmon duplicate himself and surrounded our friend. As soon he send out another attack, Agunimon manage to dodge and I notice there's only one shadow on one of the Wizardmon.

"Agunimon! Down here!" I called out to him.

"Only one of them has a shadow!" Kumamon shouted, causing Agunimon to attack that Wizardmon while the other fakes fade away. Once the fight is over, Agunimon took Wizardmon's fractal code and transformed back to that annoying Candlemon.

"Yay, motto bene!" I heard Zoe cheered.

"Yeah, mot-what she said!" I laughed a little when I stand up and Agunimon came by to help our little friend.

"Thanks, Agunimon."

"No, thank you, you are one brave little bear." I look down at Kuribohmon and me and him smile at each other for Kumamon, for what he did today was very brave of him.

Two minutes later, the Candlemon decided to apologize and told me and Takuya the real truth why they were really doing. Kuribohmon almost tackle the leader down while JP and I held him back. I never suspect the wolf to be so overprotective. Then, Takuya's D-tector began to act up when he pulled it out and press a button.

The fractal code of Wizardmon came out and flew over to the cliff where we ended up in the first place, then I hear a Trailmon coming in until I saw a familiar face onto the window.

_Koji. _I thought. _I wonder if he's going to the Forest Terminal?_

**Leave a review. :)**

**GB**


	4. A Molehill Of A Mountain

**I've decided to skip over two episodes and just go on to the sixth episode, which it's my favorite. So, please, don't hate me, I'm sorry, it's just episode four and five made me feel so bored when I first saw the show. It's ugh. xD lol.**

**Now onward to the show! :D lol. And this time, I'm gonna make this into a normal POV. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Amy, Kuribohmon and Cielomon. I do not own Digimon.**

Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon

A Molehill Out Of A Mountain

"What?! No money?" Amy was leaning against the doorframe when she heard the chef as she's counting down during being kicked out of the restaurant. "Please come back, when you're not bunch of dead-beats!" He went ahead slam the door in front of the kids before Zoe had the chance to show him her change.

"That went well." Amy said as she fix her glasses. "So, now what?"

"Well, the real world money won't work here, so you have to get a job like everyone else." Bokomon said, which it annoyed everyone except Amy.

"Hey, what's wrong getting a job?" She asked them.

"Us kids don't go to work, that's what allowances for." Takuya said, which it made Amy rolled her eyes and began to walk away with Kuribohmon by her side.

"I don't mind working." She tells the wolf. "Back in America, I used to babysit for my neighbor's children who are almost around Tommy's age. I even help my family with our new diner we opened."

"Sounds like you're a responsible young lady, Amy." Kuribohmon tells his warrior when he saw the grin on her pretty face.

"I am, it's actually fun, well, for me since everyone doesn't like to work." She's mentioning about the gang behind her. "My dad really wants to spoil me since I'm the only girl of three boys, but I've kept telling him not to, so that's when I started working."

"What about your mother? Has she spoil you to rotten?" Amy felt a little sad when the wolf mentions about her mother.

"Um, my mom...she died when she was giving birth of me." She heard Kuribohmon gasped a little when she felt his head rubbing against her right palm.

"Amy, I'm sorry." She let out a soft giggle and brush her guardian's fur. "Truly, I am."

"It's okay, Kuriboh, thank you for your sympathy." Not until she hears JP groaning, along with everyone else when she and the wolf Digimon look back at them. "Really, you guys? Are you really that hungry?"

"Yeah, we gotta eat something!" Takuya shouted since they didn't move from where they are.

"Anything!" Amy sighed and Kuribohmon just shook his head when he turns back up front and saw a strange sign.

"Hey, look at this." Everyone look up where Kuribohmon is staring.

"Heroes Wanted? All Your Food For Free?" Amy was a little confuse at that when she heard couple of running footsteps behind her and quickly moves out of the way. "Watch it, you guys!"

Few minutes later, turns out the sign that the gang saw was created by couple of snail-looking Digimon named the KarastukiNumemon and they asked our heroes to help them with something.

"This turns out to be the stupidest idea I've ever heard." Amy mumured when she and the kids were hiding in the bushes, waiting for a rouge Trailmon to come by.

"Should we hide?" The kids stay hidden when Amy heard a familiar voice from the moment she came to the Digital World.

"Wish we knew what these guys are doing." Takuya said as the gang are getting ready.

"Relax, I'm pretty sure they have a good plan." Zoe told him when the KarastukiNumemon jumped onto the Trailmon, then all of the sudden, the gang forcefully came out of hiding and riding on a silver rail-cart as they head inside a tunnel.

"I just hope their plans aren't crazy like this one." Amy tells the gang when she saw the three snails coming towards them.

"One day, an evil creature named Grumblemon came in and stole our women." One of them say.

"We can't fight him by ourselves, we're peaceful." Takuya and Amy nodded in agreement.

"He demanded our mountain's fractal code, but we don't know where it is, he thinks we're lying, so that's why we need you heroes."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him." Takuya tells the KarastukiNumemon. "Right, guys?"

"You know me." Amy held a fist in the air while the others sort of sounded agreed when she glares at JP for his enthusiasim. Then, she thought of something. "Wait, I got confuse a little."

"Me, too." Zoe said when the two girls look at the KarastukiNumemon.

"Why can't he take the fractal code?" They asked, making Bokomon look at them and explain to them that the fractal code is the Digital World's energy data.

_Oh, right, Kuribohmon was telling me about that after our first encounter with the others before Koji and I became Lobomon and Cielomon. _Amy thought when she heard one of the snails that Grumblemon wants to trade their women for the fractal code.

"That's horrible."

"Man, guys can be such jerks sometimes, so that's why you needed our help? To save your women?"

"Yes." KarastukiNumemon said as he nods his head.

"Leave everything to us."

"We are in your debt, heroes." They said until the gang came across the tracks that look like from roller coaster ride.

"Uh, everyone, if I were you, I would embrace yourselves, we're in for a bumpy ride!" Kuribohmon shouted when the kids started to scream and almost falling of the cart during the chaotic ride.

"At least we are slowing down!" Takuya shouted.

"Slowing down?! We're speeding up!" Tommy shouts when the gang went up the mountains.

"At least we're still staying on the tracks!" Amy cried out.

"Actually, I don't think it is." The gang screamed some more when they crash landed on the tracks.

"Well, at least that wasn't so bad!" Zoe called out.

"What's your definition of bad?!" JP and Amy cried out.

"Falling off this cliff!"

"Cliff?!" The gang cries in fright when they saw how high the mountain really is. They even heard the KarastukiNumemon are clinging onto the wall.

"How do you suspect us to get up there? We can't cling to walls." That's when the ladder came in when Zoe and Takuya moves out of the way.

"Climb on, guys, it's fun."

"Ohh, I'm learning a whole new bunch of definition." JP groaned when Takuya began to climb with Tommy and the two Digimon behind him. Then, Amy notice that Kuribohmon is missing.

"Hey, where's Kuribohmon?"

"In here." She heard a small and soft voice coming from the broken cart when she look over and saw a smaller version of Kuribohmon, only he has small wings on his back. The Warrior of Sky got a little surprise.

"Kuribohmon?"

"Actually, it's DemiKuribohmon, this is my In-training form, I de-digivolved from Kuribohmon, so I can be in this form for me to fly." He said as he flew around Amy and rubs his furry cheek against hers, hearing her giggling.

"You look so cute." Then, the duo heard Zoe calling JP sicko when they realize that Amy and the blond are the only girls who are wearing skirt. They both sweatdrop when they both saw the hand mark on JP's cheek.

Few minutes gone by since the gang are almost at the KarastukiNumemon's home. Takuya have made it to the top, but when Tommy saw a shadow figure by the window, he tries to stop his friend.

"Hey, wait-"

"Yes!" Takuya manage to dodge from being whack by none other than..."You're here?"

"You're the people these guys found to help out?" The rest of the gang came in and saw Koji.

"Yeah, none of us can't find any food, either." Takuya explained when Amy slowly made her in as she sat on the edge of the door with DemiKuribohmon landing on her head.

"Hey, don't lump me in with you guys." The lonewolf look at one of the snails. "These kids aren't gonna help you out at all."

"I'll help you right side the head." Takuya growled and Amy put DemiKuribohmon on JP's head, then tries to hold onto something from the other side of the house.

"Hey, lonewolf boy, you better eat those words, because these guys and I have been helping alot of Digimon ever since we've came to this world, so, if I were you, you better show some respect." She hold onto the edge of the door as she glares at lonewolf when he look away.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you guys get in my way." He look up at the gang. "Can't I help it if you're not up at my level?" He said nonchalantly.

"Watch it, stick boy or I'll-"

"Gentlemon, please." Everyone look up at the leader of the KarastukiNumemon when he bow. "My thanks is to all of you for coming to help, now it's time to eat."

"All right, time to chow down!" The gang shouted in excitment when they didn't realize they were sideway and fell into the house when they scream. Then, Amy fell in right behind them.

"Whoa!" She landed on top of DemiKuribohmon, JP and Zoe. "Oof! Ugh, like I said before I got my spirit, this world gets weirder by the minute." She quickly gets off and her back landed on the wall that Koji was leaning against earlier. "Oof, ow."

A minute have gone by and the KarastukiNumemon gave the gang different color cabbages for them to eat when JP commented about rabbits, then the girls went ahead to be guinea pigs to try them out when the guys saw the gleam of joy in Zoe's eyes.

"Motto bono, dig in, taste like steak." Amy nodded her head for agreement.

"Mine taste like pork chop." She said when she heard Zoe chewing and giggling when the two girls saw DemiKuribohmon and the boys were chowing down.

"Mine taste like chicken."

"Mine taste like a potato."

"Mine taste like asparagus." The gang besides Amy look at goggle-head with disgust. "What, I like asparagus." Then, Warrior of Sky look over at her fellow Warrior of Light, eating by himself in a dark corner when she heard Takuya asked the leader how did the lonewolf get here.

"He fell from the sky."

"He what?!" Amy shouted when the leader nodded his head. Then, after dinner, Koji explained the gang about Grumblemon keeping the women hostage in a cave above from where they are. The Karastukis were worried.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll save them." Amy tells them with DemiKuribohmon on her head.

"Leave it to us, the Legendary Warriors." JP said, which it made the snail Digimon backed away from them when they freaked out.

"Hey, what's the matter?" DemiKuribohmon asked.

"You mean, all of you are Legendary Warriors?" The leader asked in fright.

"Yeah, in the flesh." Amy heard Takuya when she feels something weird is going on between the snail Digimon and she doesn't like it one bit. She look up at DemiKuribohmon when she pulls him into her arms.

"Kuriboh, when we get to bed," She whispers for no one to hear. "digivolve into your rookie form and go outside to hide, just in case something bad is going to happen, got it?" The little wolf nodded his head.

"Got it." Amy smiles a little, then rubs her little guardian's head. The Karastukis told the gang to go to bed few minutes ago and Amy lies on her back, staring at the ceiling when she hears the two boys talking.

"What?"

"Hey, you know, I didn't like you at first, but you're all right, helping the KarastukiNumemon and all." Amy heard Koji turned over.

"They helped me first, but don't think I'll help you." She sighed as she turns when she met a pair of sapphire eyes.

"You don't have to be so rude, you know." She said. "But, he's right, though, you're not that bad." Koji watch his fellow Warrior of Sky turned the other way. "You seem like a good guy, Koji, but you don't let others see it like I do." He got a little surprise for what Amy had said.

"Hm." He went ahead go to sleep when he said something about her. "You're not bad yourself."

A minute later, Amy was still sleeping when all of the sudden...

"What's going on here?!"

"I don't wanna know!" She woke up right away when she heard those familiar voices, coming from outside.

"What are you doing?!" Amy got up and stood by the door and saw the gang were hanging by ropes on the edges of the Trailmon's tracks, seeing the Karastukis above them with knives.

"We'll give you back to your partner, in exchange for our women!" The leader cried out.

"You dirty sneaks, is that why you bought us here?!" Takuya shouted.

"I think it is you who are the dirty sneaks, pretending to be caring, helpful strangers, when you're really Legendary Warriors."

"Just what are you talking about, you idiotic snails?!" Amy snapped, which the whole situation made herself really annoyed.

"The time for your games and lies is over, soon you'll be back with your ally!"

"Again, what the hell are you talking about?! What ally?" The Warrior of Sky started to get really upset since the snails Digimon aren't going to let her friends go.

"Don't play dumb, we know you're in the league with Grumblemon." The Warriors gasped in horror. Not until Amy loses her balance when she saw a hole been created by an explosion below the house she's in as she felt a presence of another Legendary Warrior. The chills went down to her spine.

_This is the feeling I've felt before._

"Give me fractal code, or bad things be happen." The gang heard it say.

"Oh, yeah, says who?" Takuya shouted.

"Be me, and you say me too, once you know who I am. You call me Grumblemon."The gang saw a troll-like Digimon with a large nose, which he's making Amy shivers not only in fear, but she can feel the negativity coming from him.

"Hey, look at that symbol." Zoe said.

"He's also...a Legendary Warrior!" Takuya exclaimed in surprise.

"I knew it!" Amy also exclaimed.

"Give fractal code or else, you no wanna see what or else see!" Grumblemon told the KaratsukiNumemon.

"I didn't realize there were bad Legendary Warriors." Bokomon said when Kuribohmon appears with wings on his back.

"Lady Ophanimon told me about them before I've met up with Amy in the train." He told the chicken. Grumblemon tilted his head at the kids hanging.

"Why for human yo-yo's?" He asked.

"Grumblemon, if you want to save your allies, give us back our women now!" The KaratsukiNumemon demanded, bringing knives close to the ropes everyone was hanging from when the gang saw them as they gasped in shock and panic except Koji.

"What so? Me no care what happen to weak human things." Grumblemon pointed at everyone as he said this, causing the KaratsukiNumemon to bring the knives closer to the ropes, causing everyone to panic.

"Wait, you mean you really don't care about them? But, they're Legendary Warriors, too!" The Karatsukis questioned Grumblemon, who was rubbing his nose.

"Huh, these weakling be Legendary Warriors? Me think somebody got their hands on some Spirits and took them when they shouldn't have. Now, me put my hands on you and take them right back, so..." Grumblemon pulled out a hammer, causing everyone, even the Karastukis to panic and get into shock.

"Wait, what's going on here? You mean you aren't really allies?!"

"That's what we've been tried to tell you!" Tommy shout panicking.

"All right, that's it, this have gone far enough!" Amy look up at Kuribohmon. "Kuribohmon, protect the gang." She pulled out her D-tector. "Time for a little showdown."

"Execute! Spirit Evolution! Cielomon!"

"Ohhh!" Grumblemon got into huge surprise when he saw the human girl of Sky spirit evolved into the eleventh Warrior. "So, it is true, a pretty Warrior have released."

"Grumblemon, you're toast! Heaven Beam!" Grumblemon managed to dodge as he swung his hammer at her, but the wolf-angel Warrior also dodge, which the hammer is aiming towards the gang.

"Look out!" The gang dodged the swing, causing the Karastukis dropped their knives and Koji manage to break free when the knife cut him loose, causing the lonewolf to fall.

"SPIRIT!" He shouted as he began to spirit evolve. "Execute! Spirit Evolution! Lobomon!" He went ahead into battle against Grumblemon with Cielomon's help.

"Howling Laser!" Grumblemon manage to dodge, but he saw Cielomon appeared in front of him when she gets her light blue bow ready.

"Huh?!"

"Sky Arrow!" A bright white arrow been shot towards Warrior of Earth, but he ducked and swung his hammer at Cielomon, causing to crashing onto a wall. "Ah! Unh!"

"Amy!" Lobomon tackle Grumblemon as the two fell into the hole they came into.

"Koji!" Cielomon flew after them when she heard the others began to spirit evolve when she made into the house that the two Warriors were in and Grumblemon was about to finish off Lobomon until she kick him in the face. "Back off, big nose!" Grumblemon manage to counter it when he swung his hammer again. "Ahh!"

"I got you!" Beetlemon caught his fellow Warrior and the hammer, blocking the attack. "Careful, you can hurt someone with this."

"Thanks, Beetlemon, get him out of here."

"Right." Warrior of Thunder took Warrior of Earth to face off against him and Agunimon. "Don't you think it's time for you to give up?"

"Koji, give me your hand." Cielomon insisted when Kuribohmon, Kazemon and Kumamon came in. Lobomon grabs his fellow Warrior's hand and she pulled him up out of the hole. "I got you, big guy."

"Thanks." Cielomon nods her head.

"I'm gonna go join with the guys while you and the others come up with a plan to free the females." She look into Lobomon's red eyes, notice that they filled with kindness and serious. She let go of his hand and flew out of the house with Kuribohmon as she met up with Aguinmon and Beetlemon.

She notice the Warrior of Earth have gone missing. "Where's Grumblemon?"

"We don't know where he is." Warrior of Flame answered when Grumblemon appear in the air and attack Kuribohmon, sending him into the wall where the males and the two Digimon are, almost losing their balance.

"Kuribohmon!"

"I'm fine! Just get the troll!" He shouted when the three Warriors fought, but Grumblemon manage to whack Agunimon on the head.

"Ahhh!"

"Agunimon!" The two Warrior called out as Agunimon grabbed onto the ladder and the troll kept hitting him, but the salamander-dino keep dodging. Lobomon appeared and tries to get a clear shot, but Beetlemon went ahead and help his friend.

But, Grumblemon saw the wolf Warrior and dug back inside the wall. "Arrgh, now where did he go?"

"Ahh!" Lobomon heard Cielomon, but he too, got hit by Grumblemon.

"Ahhh!" Cielomon flew towards Warrior of Light and caught him underneath his shoulders.

"Arrgh, I got you!" Beetlemon flew in and fought Grumblemon while Cielomon put Lobomon onto the ladder and went to go join with Warrior of Thunder. Not until it began to rain.

"Careful, it's slick." Neemon said.

"You don't have to tell us." Agunimon comment when Cielomon and Beetlemon stood in front of the wall, where it creating a mudslide.

"Hey, that gave me an idea." The beetle Warrior look at wolf-angel Warrior. "Cielomon, help me out?"

"You bet, let's do it." The two flew around to find Grumblemon.

"Grumblemon, where are you, ya afraid cat?" The troll Warrior appeared and whack the beetle, but he managed to dodge while Cielomon gets ready.

"Heaven Beam!"

"Thunder Fist!" The two attacks combine and created a powerful mudslide, causing Grumblemon to fall into a ditch.

"All right!" Cielomon and Beetlemon high-five each other with a victory laugh.

"Nice job!" Agunimon called out.

"But, where are the captives?" Lobomon asked when Kazemon and Kumamon came in.

"There!" The Warriors saw the KarastukiNumemon are together again, filling the air with happiness and joy.

"Man, it sure must be nice to be back with your family." Beetlemon said until Cielomon notice something on the mountain.

"Hey, look! There's the mountain's fractal code." Then, she gasped in horror when she remembers what the leader have said. "Oh, no, guys, we're not done yet!"

"Ooh, look like you found it anyway." Grumblemon said when he appeared in front of the data. The three flying Warriors gets ready when Grumblemon also thanked them, because if they didn't find it, he wouldn't have found a small statue of another spirit he held in his hand.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution! Gigasmon!" The Warriors gasped in shock.

"Oh, no, it's the Beast Warrior of Earth, everyone, be careful!" Kuribohmon called out as he got Bokomon and Neemon out of the way while Gigasmon did his first move towards the guys on the ladder.

"Ahhh!"

"Hey, grab onto me! Frozen Tundra!" Agunimon and Lobomon landed on Kumamon's icicle attack and Gigasmon went back into Grumblemon, explaining the Warriors how pathetic with one spirit can't do.

Then, he went back into Gigasmon and began to take the fractal code while Cielomon flew in to fight. "Heaven Beam!"

"Arrgh!" He glares up at her and Cielomon doesn't show any fear. "Take this! Quagmire Twister!"

"Hup!" Then, she realize the mountain began to fall apart since Gigasmon already got all the data. "Oh, no. Ah!" A small boulder hits her on the head and fell into the hole when she heard her friends calling her out as the guys follow her in, causing everyone to split up.

**Leave a review. :)**


	5. Island Of Misfit Boys

**Disclaimer: I only own Amy, Kuribohmon and Cielomon. I do not own Digimon. **

**PS: I decided to make the story into a Normal POV, instead. So, enjoy!**

Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon

Island Of Misfit Boys

Amy is awake when she heard Takuya and Tommy screaming as she and the boys are still falling from the battle they've fought against Grumblemon.

"Ahh, when would this stop?!" She shouted when she and the guys made it out, but falling from the air. They all screamed until they landed on a giant play-pen of color bouncy balls.

"Whoa, oof!"

"This is more fun than it is." Tommy said.

"You're not kidding." Takuya groaned as he climb his way out and saw where he and the others are. "Whoa, is this a big playground?"

"Look like it." Amy said as she made her way over to the edge. "If it is, what's a playground need it this big?" She fix her glasses when she helps the guys to put Tommy down, then she climbs over as she gets ready to jump. "Hup!"

"I got you." Koji caught the girl around her waist and the two notice how close they were when the tomboy girl gently push her fellow Warrior away from her.

"Um, th-thanks." She felt a little blush as she began to walk ahead, avoiding Koji's eyes contact.

"Keep your eyes peel for Zoe and the guys." Takuya said when he took the lead and Amy look around, seeing how big the toys are.

"Something tells me they're not gonna be easy to find in this place." Koji said. Not until they all heard a weird sound when they look up and saw a flying robot.

"A flying toy robot! Neat!" Tommy cried chasing after it.

"Wait!" Takuya called, running after him, along with Amy after them, then Koji.

_I don't know which one of them is worse. _He thought. _I hope Amy isn't like that._

"Check it out! This is awesome!" Tommy said as the three older kids saw him playing with couple of toys that were in front of him, which it made Amy shakes her head a little with amused look on her face.

"Where did he go?" Takuya asked, searching for the robot.

"I don't know, he flew by here." Amy said.

"Don't sit down! We don't have time for this." Koji said sternly to Tommy. The little boy just ignored him as he picked up a toy car and set it down on the race track, wound it up and let it go, laughing as he did so.

"What a baby." Amy nudge the lonewolf on the waist.

"Don't be so mean." She said, making Koji scowled at the girl.

"This probably isn't the best time to be playing." Takuya said to the little guy.

"Aw, come on, when else can we play with these neat toys?" Tommy asked, making Amy almost let out a giggle.

"Takuya's right, kiddo, how about we play later, yeah?" Amy saw the small frown on the little guy's face when she heard Takuya about the robot from earlier.

"Hey, that is cool! Super robot punch!"

"Not you, too!" Koji snapped and Amy just shook her head again.

_I have a bad feeling about this. _She thought when she saw Tommy pouted at the guys, then he got up and went ahead held her hand.

"We'll play later." He murmured, making Amy softly grin at him as the two began to walk ahead and the two boys followed.

"I wonder what happened to Zoe and JP?" Takuya asked and Amy thought about her guardian.

_I hope they're doing okay, Kuribohmon is with them, so I'm pretty sure he'll do a great job protecting them. _Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a pig snorted as she look down and saw Tommy holding a little pig and a green balloon.

Amy let out a giggle while the boys gave her and the little guy disapproving looks. "Hey, we decided this isn't the time to play around."

"We?" The tomboy girl look back at Takuya and Koji. "You mean _you two _decided, I have nothing to do with this, I'm just being on the sideline." She heard Tommy huffed in anger when she saw him pouted again.

"Aw, man, I feel bad now." Goggle-head said.

"Why, because of him? The little baby has to grow up sometimes." Koji said, making Amy glare at him.

"Koji, don't be so rude."

"He's only a little kid, for pete's sake." Takuya said when Koji walk away from the others.

"Whatever."

"No, you can't say whatever!" Takuya called out while Amy held Tommy next to her. "Now, listen up! I know you're not used to having friends, but you're a part of a team now, so you better show some support!"

"Sure, let's support the useless kid, right up until we all die because of his stupidity." Amy look down at Tommy, seeing him taking this hard of Koji's insults as she gave him a sisterly-bear hug.

"No wonder no one likes you." Takuya told Koji, making Amy gasped in shock.

"Takuya!"

"What do you know?!" Koji growled at goggle-head, making the two boys glaring at each other until...

_POW! POW!_

"OW!" The two boys look up at Amy, who smacked them upside the head really hard.

"You two better learn how to get along, this fighting nonsense is not getting us anywhere." Amy said with anger in her eyes as she look up at her best friend. "You, quit being an idiot and you," She look up at Koji.

"Quit with your attitude and insults. I told you back at the mountains, you better show some respect or you have no idea what I'm going to do if you're continuing the way you are."

The two boys were in shock, mostly Koji. He never seen this side of Amy before from the moment he met her. The instensity was broken off when the three older kids heard a whistle.

"Hey, it's a train!" The little boy called out, making the three older kids went after him. When the train stops, Tommy got in front with Takuya in between the little boy and Amy as she sat sideway since she's wearing a skirt with Koji behind her.

"Yeah, some train." Koji grumbles, making Amy let out a giggle, which it made him blushed faintly.

"Some toy train." Takuya teases him, making Tommy laugh a little while the lonewolf groaned in embarrassment.

"Yeah, that's very funny, just drop it, ok? It's bad enough I have to ride on this stupid thing." He warned the goggle-head when all of the sudden, he wraps his arms around Amy's waist, which it caught her by surprise with a blush on her face.

"Koji's playing with toys!" The two boys sang, making the only girl laugh a little and Koji groaned again, bump his forehead against the girl's backward cap.

_Eep, what's with him? _Amy thought with a faint blush on her face as she fix her glasses when she heard Tommy about a yellow bear up front.

_"Monzaemon, Puppet Digimon. He loves to play with others and his Heart Attack will make you feel warm and fuzzy." _The gang heard Ophanimon in their D-tector when Takuya and Tommy went after the bear.

Amy look back at Koji. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine." He said when he let go of the girl. "Sorry for um..."

"It's-it's okay." Amy look away as she's about to hop off the train when she saw a hand in front of her and it was Koji's. She takes it, then Koji help the girl off the train. "Thanks."

"No problem." The two let go, then Amy ran ahead to catch up with the other boys with Koji trailing behind her.

"Hey, buddy, wait up!" Takuya called out when Monzaemon turned around, grab the boy when the kids gotten closer and threw him down to the ground, making Amy gasped in the shock.

"Yikes, that's one crazy bear." She said, making Koji nodded in agreement.

"Now, we wrestle for championship of the world!" Monzaemon cheered, making Amy and the two boys backing away, feeling worried.

"Me, next!" Tommy said when Amy right away, carried him onto her arms.

"I don't think so, kiddo!"

"Are you crazy?!" Takuya snapped as the kids began to run away. "He'll crush us!" The bear went after them.

Few seconds later, the kids were hiding in a viking ship that Monzaemon ran by when they poked their heads out to see the things are coast is clear. Amy felt relief when she leans towards Koji's shoulder.

"That was close." She notice what she did as she quickly lean away from him. "Sorry!" Koji softly smile at the girl when he saw her how bashful she became when all of the sudden, the boat began to move.

"Whose idea to get on this crazy thing?" Koji called out when he and Amy move back, hearing the girl yelped in pain.

"Do you want to wrestle the bear, instead?!" Takuya cried out when the boat began to move a little faster.

"Whoa!" The gang held onto something when the boat went higher.

"Just get us off of here!" Amy shouted when she almost slip off. "Whoa!" Koji quickly grab Amy's hand and pulled her into him, clunging her dear life.

"Hey, we're floating." Takuya said when the boat went even higher.

"Not anymore!" Tommy cried out when the ship went back down and up on the other side, going a bit faster.

"Takuya, if I get sick, I'm going to kill you!" Amy cried out when she heard Tommy groaning and saw how green he's getting. "Oh, no, Tommy is looking green."

"Hey, don't look at our direction, kid!" Koji shouted, helding Amy closer even more from falling.

"Don't point him at me!" Takuya called out when the ship came into a stop.

"I think he's going to be okay." Koji felt a little relief until Tommy burped. "Ah, get him off, get him off." Amy help Tommy up and took him off the ship with Takuya on the other side of the little boy.

"You going to be okay, sweetie?" Amy asked softly when she rubs Tommy's back. Even though, she feels sick herself, but she can manage it. Then, she saw her friend offering the little guy a piggyback ride.

"Give me a break, make the kid walk." The tomboy girl look back at Koji.

"Look, it's no big deal, he's not feeling well, so I'll help him out." Takuya told the lonewolf, making him glare at the leader of the group.

"Oh, yeah? And what'll happen when you're attacked while carrying him? You'll be too slow to run away, that's for sure." Koji said. "You're about the worst leader I've ever seen. You never think ahead."

"Well, at least I think about someone besides myself, Mr. definition of the word selfish!" Takuya said.

"Ugh, I'll carry him." Amy went ahead carried Tommy onto her arms and letting him lean his head onto her shoulder while she glares back at the guys. "I used to be a sprinter back in America, so I'll be fine, I thought I told you two to stop, but you never listen, you're worse than my three brothers."

"But, Amy-" Takuya trailed off when he saw how deadly the glare gotten in his friend's light blue eyes. He backed down. "I'll shut up."

"Amy, you can put me down, I can walk." The girl look down at the little boy's face, saw how sad and sick he is.

"Are you sure, kiddo?" Tommy slowly nodded his head and Amy gently put the little boy down, saw him walking ahead.

"Yeah, I mean, I really don't have a choice." That made the girl frown as she glares back at the two boys again, then went after her little friend when she came across a yellow cheesecake-looking house in front of herself and Tommy.

"Maybe someone's in here." She said as she and Tommy went in and the two gasped a little when they saw it was a small candy store.

"Now I know what it's like to be a kid in a candy store." Takuya said when Tommy began to run around.

"And it's the best thing ever!" He said, making Amy grinned at the little boy when she received a pink one, then a yellow one to Takuya and a blue one to Koji, who seem startle by it.

""We do not have time to sit around here stuffing our faces with candy! We have to find a way to get to the Forest Terminal. We're not out having fun at a carnival or something." Koji said, making himself mad for Takuya not listening. "Are you even listening to me? Man, you're infuriating!"

"What are we supposed to do? We're floating on an island." Takuya said, making Amy and Tommy watch the arguement again as they munch on their cotton candy.

"There's another example of why you'll never be a good leader. You just give up. It's like you don't even wanna help your friends at all. I mean, take a look at what you're doing right now." That made Amy mad when she's about to go up to the lonewolf, but felt being pulled back when she look down at Tommy.

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas." Takuya said.

"At least I'm not just eating; we need to think about the other Legendary Warriors!"

"Legendary War-What are you talking about?"

"Gigasmon, T." Amy broke the arguement when she stood by her friend's side. "The other four might be on the enemy's side, that's what I heard from Kuribohmon, telling it to Bokomon when he heard it from the Lady Celestial herself." She fix her glasses as she toss the stick into a nearest trashcan.

"She's right, We need a plan. We need to think about the worst case scenario, not just play games and eat sweets, or we might not make it out of this world alive!" Amy look down at Tommy, saw he's being depressed and scared by all this as she quickly stood by him and gave him another bear-hug.

"Look, can we not talk about this now?" Goggle-head saw how sad Tommy is getting.

"You mean not in front of Tommy?" Koji asked sternly. "I don't care if he's young. He has to learn to face the truth!"

"ENOUGH!"

_SMACK!_

"OW! Amy, what the hell?!" Koji got slapped across the face by the tomboy girl, who look so angry and being overprotective older sister to the little guy. Takuya and Tommy got into a little shock.

"I warned you, yeah, he's young, but you don't have to insult him like that! You're making him feel worse as he is right now, he's probably thinking that you hate him so much." The two wolves Warriors look back at the little guy, seeing him really depressed and Koji felt really bad.

"I don't hate him, it's just..." He doesn't know what to say when he saw the glare look into his fellow Warrior's eyes. Amy turns away and went ahead pick up her little friend onto her arms, then began to leave.

"Hurry up, we still have to find my guardian and the others, so we can get out of this place." She tells the boys sternly as they follow her out.

The walk was dead silent and Tommy is still on Amy's arms since he kept telling her that she put him down, so he can walk alongside with the tomboy girl when he's holding her hand, making himself close to her.

"Does anyone wanna talk?" Tommy asked in a hopeful tone, hearing Amy sighed a little.

"Fine. Let's talk about getting to Forest Terminal and what we're gonna do about the Legendary Warriors." Koji said.

"You're unbelievable! I told you I didn't want to talk about it in front of the kids." Takuya said, making Amy shakes her head a little of disappointment.

_These two are _way _worse than my three older brothers. _She thought until...

"Uh, guys? Help!"

"Tommy!" Amy gasped when she and the guys saw the black bear kidnapped their small friend.

"It's that bear again!"

"No, it's different, He look all funky now."

"No shit, sherlock, come on!" The girl snapped.

The three older kids went after the black bear, which Amy learned from Ophanimon that his name is WaruMonzaemon and she needs to be careful when he release a spell called Heart Break Attack and she also learned that another Digimon named ShadowToyAgumon made the bear the way he is right now. Not until WaruMonzaemon manage to attack and Amy saw it coming.

"Whoa!" She ducked, then the attack hit directly at Takuya. "Huh? Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Then, the black bear send out another, also the girl manage to duck that one and hit towards Koji.

"Damn it, you guys!" She look back at the bear, then held her D-tector out. "Time for the old fashion way!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution! Cielomon!" The wolf-angel Warrior flew after the black bear. "I'm coming, kiddo, hang on!" The Warrior of Sky pick up the speed when she saw a castle that WaruMonzaemon went in with the little boy.

"Oh, my goodness, it's lavender!" She called out to no one when she landed on the ground. "This reminds me of the story of Rapunzel." Then, the wolf-angel Warrior heard someone crying at the tower when she saw a familiar big orange hat against the window.

_Tommy! _Cielomon flew into the castle, then head inside to the very top when she went back to normal. _I'm coming, Tommy, just hold on._

Not until she heard couple of yelling and laughing when Amy barges into the door and saw that Tommy and the bear she saw was back to normal yellow self, both of them playing video games.

"Huh? Tommy?" The little boy heard a familiar voice with a smile on his face when he saw her as he ran up to the girl into a hug. "Oh! Whoa!" Causing the two kids to fall back onto the floor.

"Amy, you're here!" The little boy giggle and Amy got a little confuse as she fix her glasses.

"I thought you were in trouble." She said when she saw Monzaemon stood in front of her and Tommy. She went ahead being protective. "Tommy, look-"

"No, it's okay, Monzaemon is not going hurt us. He's just looking for someone to play with." Tommy said with a goofy smile on his face.

"I'm very sorry for what happened earlier, the ShadowToyAgumon made me the way I am to kidnap your friend, but inside of me, I'm just a loving bear who wants to play." Amy remembers what happened with Takuya when she let out a giggle.

"Well," she clears her throat and smiles at the bear. "As long no one is hurt, I guess we can be friends and play with you, Monzaemon." Tommy and the bear cheered as the two of them help the girl up.

About ten minutes have passed, Amy is brushing her long brown locks in the mirror, so she can put it up as a simple ponytail, then place her cap on backwards again while she hears the bear and her little friend having fun. Not until she saw two familiar boys barges in when she crosses her arms.

"Well, look who decided to join the party." She said with a goofy smirk on her face when she put her glasses back on.

"We thought you guys were in trouble when Amy came to save you." Takuya said to Tommy when Monzaemon went up to the boys.

"I feel just awful about that, guys, but this little trooper saw through to the real me, and played with me anyway. He's a good boy." The bear said as he pat Tommy's head, making Amy giggle a little.

"Can we keep him?" Tommy asked, making the two boys groaned and Amy laughing.

Few minutes later, the gang met up with ToyAgumon and a black-white bear named Pandamon, who told them that the ToyAgumon insisted giving them a ride off the island. One problem, there's only three seats and four of them in the plane.

"That's okay, I'll spirit evolve into Cielomon, no biggie." Amy giggled a little as she held up a peace sign to the ToyAgumon. Once she did that, off they go when they saw the view of the forest below while Tommy explained his older friends of what really happen with Monzaemon.

_The forest from up here look so pretty. _Cielomon thought when she saw ToyAgumon did a quick trick in the air, making the boys scared and crying out, which it made the Sky Warrior laughing until...

"Lady Cielomon! Guys!" Cielomon heard a familiar soft and small voice when she saw a little DemiKuribohmon flying towards his Warrior.

"DemiKuribohmon!" The Warrior laughed when she gave her little guardian a hug after she caught him. "I've missed you, buddy."

"I've missed you, too, my lady." The little wolf giggled when the Sky Warrior flew down towards the others, who were in a boat as she went back to normal. Then, the boys followed in and the gang are together again and head on over to the Forest Terminal.

**Leave a review. :) Up next: Welcome to My Nightmare.**


	6. Welcome to My Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I only own Amy, Kuribohmon and Cielomon. I do not own Digimon. **

**PS: During the whole magic tricks and Zoe/Amy moment scene that you're about to read, I only did it to brighten up the mood, but no worries, the chapter/episode would still be the same. Lol xD.**

Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon

Welcome to My Nightmare

"I believe the Forest Kingdom is beyond that track." Bokomon said.

"Sure looks big." Takuya comment.

"Hey, Bokomon, how much further do we have to walk to the Forest Terminal?" JP asked the chicken Digimon.

"Don't worry. You should only have to walk a little bit more." Bokomon said, hearing JP whine.

"A little bit more? These little bits are killing me!" He groaned, making Amy roll her eyes as she started to walk ahead with DemiKuribohmon on her head.

"Quit your whining and start walking." She grabs JP's arm and pulled him to walk, not realizing that Koji has a laughing grin on his face.

_That girl is tough. _He thought until he winced from the bruise he received from the Toyland. _No wonder since she slapped me. _Koji went ahead follow the others while JP and Tommy stayed behind.

"Man, isn't it time for a dinner break? I'm wastin' away here." JP asked.

"We didn't even get any breakfast yet." Tommy said.

"I think we better stop here and make camp." Takuya said.

"It's been a long day for all of us." Zoe said.

"Yeah, whatever." Koji said while DemiKuribohmmon let out a cute yawn and Amy hold him onto her arms.

"You and me both, little buddy." She softly smile at her little guardian as she rubs his head where the mark is. Not until they both notice a green apple on the ground.

"Hey, guys, check this out." Amy went ahead pick it up and show it to the gang. "I hope it's edible."

"Ah, yes, it's called meat apple." Bokomon said.

"Meat apple?" The gang asked curiously, making the chicken Digimon nodded his head.

"Yes, each one has the flavor of a different meat. Quite neutricous actually." He said since DemiKuribohmon began to fly, then went ahead digivolve into his rookie level.

"I sniff out the scent to find the nearest tree." The wolf sniff up the scent with the two Digimon, Zoe and Tommy following him from behind while Amy and the guys stayed from where they are.

"Well, I guess we better gather some fire wood." Takuya said as he look back at Amy and the guys as they began their search. Not until Amy felt that she's being watch.

"Huh?" She look up behind her and saw nothing. _That was weird, better keep my guard up, in case something bad going to happen. _

After the gang got back together again, Takuya and Koji are busy starting up the fire with a small help of DemiKuribohmon-who changed back-while the others are setting up the meat apples onto sticks that Amy and Koji collected.

"Apple, you're my best friend." Amy had a feeling about this, she wanted to warn the older boy, but she was too late when she saw his face turned blue. "Disgusting!"

"Duh, genius, you're not suppose to eat it raw." She sighed when she heard Neemon whimpered.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Amy shook her head a little when she heard Bokomon about the fire being ready. She fell behind when she felt that feeling again, then she notice that Tommy fell behind, too when he's looking up at the sky.

"You, too, kiddo?" Tommy heard her when Amy came by his side.

"Yeah, what do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure." She look down at him. "Come on, let's join with the others." The two went to go join by the fire.

Amy sat down in between JP and Koji when the little wolf Digimon flew over to his Warrior and landed on her arms. Then, she thought about what happened in the battle at the mountains.

"Hey, Bokomon?" Amy called out to the white Digimon. "Is there anything in your book about a Beast Spirit?"

"I haven't seen anything." He said.

"If it's not too much trouble, could ya take another look?" Takuya asked curiously.

"Certainly." While Bokomon look, being a dog, DemiKuribohmon roll onto his back, making Amy roll her eyes and gave her little guardian a belly rub. Then, she heard Bokomon.

"I'm afraid I still don't see anything." Neemon began to touch the book when Bokomon slapped him off. "Paws off, baggy!"

"But, I think I found something." The bunny said. "This page seem to be folded over. Maybe there's other stuff inside." Bokomon opens it and gasped softly.

"Oh, it's a miracle, you're actually right. This changes everything." The little chicken Digimon look up at the kids. "It seems there are two Spirits for each of the Legendary Warriors." Making everyone to gasp in a little surprise and DemiKuribohmon stood up.

"I got it, Bokomon." He said. "The first spirit that you guys have is a Human spirit like Agunimon and Lady Cielomon," He glance up at his Warrior upside down, making Amy softly smile down at him as he continue explaining.

"The second spirit, like Gigasmon, is a Beast form of a Legendary Warrior. I know this, because Lady Ophanimon taught me about this when I became a guardian to the Warrior of Sky."

"This is true." Bokomon said, then he thought of something. "But, how did Gigasmon summon a Beast spirit?"

"I wonder what life would be like as a beastie." Neemon said.

"Let's feed you to one and you can find out from the inside. Don't you realize, this means the children may have the power to spirit evolve again?" Bokomon said frowning at his friend.

"Hm, well, if Bokomon's right, each of us should be able to get a Beast spirit." Amy said.

"Then, that means we're only halfway there." Zoe said, hearing JP groan.

"That means we're starting over." He said, making Amy roll her eyes as she fix her glasses.

"Well, I'm willing to give it a try. Beast Spirit Evolution, here we go!" Takuya said pumping a fist with a smile, making the other kids except Koji and Amy cheered when the two look at each other.

"Is this a good idea?" Neemon asked, making Bokomon glaring at him.

"What's the matter with you?" He look back at the kids. "We have to help you find your Beast Spirits as soon as possible, after all, it may be the only way to save the Digital World. We haven't even made it to the Forest Terminal." He explained. "We're running out of time. These Beast Spirits must be our number one priority."

"Nope, not good." He heard the bunny.

"What's not good?" Bokomon asked sternly as Neemon pointed at the burning apples.

"The meat apples, while you're talking, they're burning up." The kids look at the fire and Neemon was right.

Few seconds later, the gang were eating when they announced what kind of meat they're eating, then Amy is sharing her apple with DemiKuribohmon when all of the sudden, the three moons were being cover by a dark cloud and she notice couple of trees that has a TV screen on it.

"Hey, guys, check that out." The gang saw them as they all head on over.

"This is pretty sweet." Koji said.

"I'll say." Amy told him when she heard Bokomon explaining the gang what they are until she saw a screen of her neighborhood back home. "Hey, that's my neighborhood." She told no one, but DemiKuribohmon, who is on his Warrior's head.

"It's a pretty neighborhood, Amy." She heard her little guardian when she realize she saw a moving truck in front of her house with a silver mini-van behind it. She knew what year that was.

"Oh, my goodness." She gasped softly. "This is the year when I was born." That made DemiKuribohmon look a little curious, so he's going to learn a little bit more about Amy's family.

Furthermore, he's going to see Amy's mother for the first time.

"Those three little boys are my older brothers." Amy said to DemiKuribohmon, then she saw a familiar dark long brunette woman with a small belly while she's being help by her husband, who happens to be Amy's dad. "And look how young my parents were back then."

"Amy, your mother was very beautiful, you look just like her." DemiKuribohmon tells the girl when he heard sniffles coming from her. "Amy?"

"I can't see this anymore." She said when she quickly look away, taking off her glasses and quickly wipe the tears away when she and her small guardian heard Tommy crying.

_Tommy. _Her glasses were back on as she made her way to her little friend when she kneeled in front of him, wiping his tears away from his adorable face.

"Hey, kiddo, it's okay." Tommy went ahead hug his friend and Amy gave him the biggest bear hug she given him before during the incident in Toyland, hearing him sobbing a little and how he really misses his mother.

_Tommy has no idea how much I miss my mom since he still has his own. _She thought, feeling tears coming down onto her face and Koji was the only one who notice it.

Few minutes have gone by and Tommy is still feeling sad about what happened earlier, which it made everyone feeling a little depressed, as well. The duo of Sky is comforting the little guy with Takuya's help.

"Cheer up, little buddy." He said with a comforting smile as he held out an apple to Tommy. "Go on, try my apple. It's hot dog." That made the girls smile at the Warrior of Flame.

"Tommy could be your little brother." Zoe said when the little boy took the offer and ate it. Amy look up at her best friend.

"Thanks, T, that was really nice of you." Goggle-head shrugs his shoulders with a soft grin on his face. Not until Amy felt the feeling again when she heard something flown by behind her.

_There it is again. _She thought as she look back up front and her eyes landed on Zoe, thought about the first day they met when the blond glared at the Warrior of Sky.

Hey, Koji, are you falling asleep?" The Warrior of Flame called out to where the Warrior of Light was resting against a tree.

"Sleep? I'm lucky I'm not bored to death." Koji scoffed, making Amy sweatdrop at her crush's comment.

_Wait, Koji is not my crush! No way! No way! No way! _She thought as she shook her head a little.

"Hey, Amy? How many siblings do you have?" She even heard JP ask a question, which it made her giggle a little as she fix her glasses.

"You guys are looking at the only girl of three older brothers." She answered JP's question, which it made the guys get into a little shock and made Zoe giggle at their expression.

"Three..." Takuya and JP trailed.

"Older..." Koji followed.

"Brothers?!" The three boys snapped in surprise, making the two girls and the three Digimon to laugh.

"You probably don't have to worry about dating since they're gonna be overprotective of you, Amy." The tomboy girl blushed a little at Zoe's comment.

"I-I don't want to talk about that, right now, it's too soon to be saying those things." She said as she clears her throat, then held Tommy a little closer to her. "Let me know if you want to let go, kiddo."

"I'm fine." He said softly when he look up at the light blue gaze in his friend's eyes with a soft smile. "I can manage how you can live with three brothers, instead one." That made Amy giggled a little, then Tommy joined in when he felt his friend giving another bear hug.

Which, it made Koji smiles at the two. _Now I know why the way she treats him, because she wanted to have a little brother to look after._

"Hey, JP, why don't you show Tommy a magic trick?" Zoe asked the older boy, making Amy and the others look up at him.

"Since when?" Takuya and Amy asked, which it made the older boy smirk at them.

"Since I was a kid myself, ladies and gentle-germs, I present to you, the magic of Howy Do That." JP said when he did a trick with a red and blue handkerchief.

"See? Two sheets, then put them together and voila!" He reveals a clothing line, then undo the trick, revealing the two sheets again, making everyone cheering and applauding the older boy.

"Now, how did he do that?" Bokomon asked.

"I'm a little curious myself." DemiKuribohmon said while he's in Tommy's arms.

"Well, I guess that explains where he got his stage name from." Takuya said.

"It doesn't explain why he's so annoying." Koji called over with a small grin, then he saw Amy set Tommy down next to Takuya and then, she went up to the older boy.

"May I borrow those, Jay?"

"Sure." The heavy-set boy hand the sheets to his new friend, then sat down on her spot while Amy does some tricks of her own.

"Since when _you _know magic, dear Amy?" Bokomon asked curiously and Amy grins at the chicken Digimon.

"My second older brother, Hikaru taught me when I was also a kid myself." Amy did a entrance bow when she notice that DemiKuribohmon flew in and landed on her head. "DemiKuribohmon, really?"

"In case, you need some help." That made the gang laughed and Amy roll her eyes as she fix her glasses when she did another entrance bow. Then, she began to do her trick.

"Two sheets, one red and one blue." The girl crumbles the sheets together into her fists and made them disappear, making Zoe, Takuya, JP and the three Digimon gasped in surprise. "I'm not done yet." She glance up at her small guardian. "Kuriboh, I'm gonna need my cap for this."

The little wolf flew off Amy's head as she pulled off her cap and pretends to sprinkle something inside when she reveals a mix of red, blue and purple flowers made out of JP's handkerchief.

"Whoa!" Zoe said in amazement.

"How did you do that?" Takuya and the three Digimon asked in a little shock.

"And where did you get color purple from?" JP asked when Amy shook her head.

"A magician like you and myself, never reveal the secrets." The Warrior of Sky giggled a little, then she did another trick when she put her cap back on and show the gang her empty hands when she walks over to Koji.

"Stand up." He obeys, then Amy reach into behind his left ear and reveal two sheets that were back to normal, only to reveal Koji's D-tector on her left palm, making everyone, including the Warrior of Light gasped in huge surprise.

"How-" Koji was about to ask, but remembers what his friend have said as he began to applaud. "Nicely done, Warrior of Sky."

"Thank you, Warrior of Light." Amy giggled as she toss his D-tector back, then went over to the gang, being bombard with questions of her trick she did few seconds ago.

"Hey, hey, one at a time!" She laughed, even though she started to feel the same presence she felt earlier when she notice that Tommy went up to get another apple, then he just dropped it for no reason.

After the magic show, everyone went to sleep, except Amy, who is keeping her eyes on Tommy since the little incident he pulled few minutes ago. She brushes his hair when she saw his face look disturb.

_He's having a nightmare. _She thought as she continue brushing until she felt chills going down to her spine.

"Huh?" Amy quickly got up and get ready, just in case there's a Digimon on loose, getting ready to attack until she heard Tommy about not forgiving. "Tommy?"

She look back at him and saw him stood in front of the fire that is burning out, then he pick up a stick with a bright orange flames on the edge, making the tomboy girl go into a little shock.

"Tommy, don't, you're stuck in a nightmare, you need to snap out of it." That made DemiKuribohmon's ears go up when he heard his Warrior. He's not the only one who woke up.

"What's going on?" Takuya asked groggily when he saw what's happening.

"I won't forgive you, I won't forgive you." Tommy chanted as he swung the stick towards Amy, which she manage to duck.

"Whoa! Tommy, snap out of it!" She cried out as she began to back away.

"Tommy, stop that right now!" Zoe said worried.

"I will not forgive!" Tommy growled. "I will never forgive any of you!" He did it again, making Amy go back some more when Koji and now, Kuribohmon came in to protect her.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me." He said as he pulled out his D-tector, making everyone gasped in shock when Tommy spirit evolved into Kumamon.

"That's one angry bear." Takuya said.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Takuya." Amy told him while Kuribohmon stood in front of her and Koji to protect them.

"Kumamon!" JP called out the small bear when he attacked with Crystal Freeze, making everyone else to move from turning into icicles.

"He's gone completely crazy!" Warrior of Flame cried out.

"Someone has him under a spell." Kuribohmon tells the gang when Kumamon stalks over where they're hiding.

"Justice will be served. Crystal Breeze!" Kumamon said as he blew the icy winds at them, hitting one of the trees.

"I guess sorry wasn't the magic word!" JP cried out as he and Amy ran away when she look back and saw a tree is going to land on her fellow Warrior of Wind.

"Zoe!" She even saw Takuya manage to save her from being hit when they both rolled away, which it made her felt really relief as she ran towards JP when she heard him about Takuya saving the blond.

"Just run, you idiot!" She pushed the older boy when Kumamon is about to attack them and Koji. Kuribohmon stood in front of the small bear.

"Heaven Barrier!" A light blue barrier created from Kuribohmon's forehead from being hit of Kumamon's attacks. "Amy, talk some sense to him while I hold off his attacks!"

"I'm on it!" Amy quickly stood by her guardian's side and look into Kumamon's soulless eyes. "Listen to me, Tommy, like Kuribohmon said, you're under spell, you know we won't hurt you, kiddo, we're your friends." She said. "You need to break free, please."

"My name is Kumamon." He said when he pulled out his Blizzard Blaster and then, he was about to attack Amy directly.

"Amy, move!" Kuribohmon tackle his Warrior out of the way, but he been hit when he was send flying towards a tree. "Unh!"

"Kuribohmon!" She felt herself being lift up when she met a pair of red eyes. "Lobomon." The Warrior of Light took the girl over the two Digimon and Zoe, seeing the wolf have de-digivolved back to his In-Training form when Zoe have him on her arms.

"Stay here." Lobomon set Amy down and soon he's about to go back, he felt being pulled back when he met a pair of light blue eyes behind the glasses.

"Koji, don't hurt him, he's really scared, he didn't mean to attack me." She said. "Try talking to him, please?" The Warrior can see the pleading in her eyes. He nodded his head and went to go stop his fellow small Warrior.

The talking didn't work, so Lobomon went ahead use one of his Lobo Kendo to light up the forest to find a Digimon that's causing the whole situation. When he did, Takuya and the gang found the culprit, who is flying in speed to get away.

"That's a Tapirmon!" DemiKuribohmon shouted from Zoe's arms and Takuya went ahead spirit evolved into Agunimon and charge after the little creature.

While Warrior of Flame is going after Tapirmon, Kumamon attack Lobomon with his Frozen Tundra, but Warrior of Light manage to block it when the small bear jumped away.

"Tommy, this has to stop!" Lobomon cried out.

"Rotten little warthog!" Agunimon yelled as Tapirmon ran out of the forest with the Warrior of Flame on his back, trying to shake him off. "Come back here, you flying pork pie!" Agunimon cried as he chased after the pig Digimon.

"He looked pretty nasty for a Tapirmon. Aren't they supposed to eat bad dreams?" Neemon asked when Amy look down at the two guides.

"You sap! Did it accure to you that Cherubimon may have turned him evil?" Bokomon snapped at him.

"But how?" Neemon asked.

"I have no idea." Bokomon said as he pulled out his book and checked to see what it had to say. "Ah, he must be wearing his Power Ring, but apparently, Cherubimon had taken it away." Amy look back up at the situation, saw Tapirmon used Nightmare Syndrome on Agunimon.

"Agunimon, you dumb-bat!" Everyone look at the tomboy girl in shock. "Don't let the nightmare take over! You can fight it! Don't be afraid of it!" All of the sudden, the salamander-dino Warrior shook his head and look over his fellow Warrior of Sky.

"Thanks for that, Amy!" He called out, making Amy grinned at him. "But, you and Kuribohmon were right." The Warrior of Flame look back at Kumamon. "Tapirmon has Tommy stuck into a nightmare, thinking that we're the enemy!"

"What?!" Zoe and JP cried out.

"Stop, Tommy!" Lobomon said as he was back up to a tree.

"My name is Kumamon and you're a big bully." Kumamon said, pulling out his Blizzard Blaster.

"No, you're wrong." Lobomon said.

"Kumamon, you're under the spell of Tapirmon's Nightmare Syndrome. It isn't real, you have to fight it." Agunimon said. Kumamon looked over to his fellow Warrior and Amy saw he was getting through to him.

_It's working! _She thought.

"It's time to end this nightmare!" Agunimon growled as flames appear around his arms. The Warrior of Flame attacked Tapirmon and then, he purified him of the taint that Cherubimon had set and the little boy turned back to normal.

"Lobomon, wow, have you been fighting someone?" Tommy asked in confusion when he been bombard by a familiar sisterly bear-hug, which it made him blush a little and laughter.

"We're just glad you're back, Tommy." Amy tells him, which it made the small boy more confuse when he look over at the others.

"Don't you remember?" Zoe asked him with a small smile.

"You were having a little nightmare." DemiKuribohmon said when he landed on the big orange hat.

"That's right, you gave us quite a scare there, young man." Bokomon said. "Tapirmon made you think that we're your enemies."

"But, it was actually Cherubimon's fault." JP added in.

"Tapirmon's better now. He didn't know what he was doing at the time." Neemon said as Tapirmon, now with his Power Ring back in place, floated over next to JP with his paws together.

"I'm sorry, from now on, I promise I'll only send you good dreams." Tapirmon said sincerely.

"Oh, okay, so I had an adventure and I don't even remember it." Tommy said as Amy let him go and he scratch his neck.

"It's good that you don't." Zoe said with a smile and hands on her hips, making her fellow Warrior of Sky snickering. Then, the gang began to head back at their spot when Amy heard Takuya and Koji talking behind her, then she look up at Zoe.

"Hey, Zoe?" The Wind Warrior look at the tomboy girl. "From the moment we've met, why do you hate me?" That made the blond go into a little shock.

"I don't hate you, Amy." That made the Sky Warrior a little confuse.

"Then, why did you give me a hateful glare that day? I didn't do anything to make you mad, did I?" Zoe frown a little, which she look away.

"I don't know, I guess it's because you seem the kind of girl who is so brave and protective to take care of everyone, especially myself when I got my spirit." **(AN: Like I said in the last two chapters, episode four and five bores me, sorry! xD.) **Amy smiles at that when she wraps her arm around her fellow Warrior's shoulders, making Zoe look up at her confuse.

"Did you forget for what I said? I have three older brothers, they're the ones who taught me the way I am, because it's also my nature since I'm the only girl out of the four of us." She said.

"You, my friend, are the same way, but different. You don't let any evil Digimon get in your way, because you're not afraid to show it and that's what I called for being courageous. You kicked butt, girl." Amy gave Zoe a friendly punch on the shoulder, which it made the Wind Warrior grins at the tomboy girl. "So, still friends?"

"You bet." The two girls gave each other a high five and continue walking when they began to talk about random things, making Takuya and Koji look at each other.

"What just happen here?" Goggle-head asked, making Koji shrugs, telling him he doesn't know.

Once the gang made it back to camp, everyone fell asleep with Tapirmon's pink dust spell, filling everyone's good dreams. Amy is still awake, watching the little pig Digimon doing his thing since she has Tommy's head on her lap and he's being snuggle up with DemiKuribohmon.

_How cute. _She giggled a little when she heard a familiar voice. _She_ wasn't coming from Amy's D-tector.

The tomboy girl look up behind her and saw Koji has his out, hearing Lady Ophanimon telling him that he needs to search for his Beast Spirit, so Koji went ahead to walk away from the team until Amy gently put the small boy down, got up and went after him.

"Koji, wait." Koji look back and saw his fellow Warrior of Sky. "I'll go with you."

"It's better for you to stay here." Amy scowled at him.

"Dude, I'm not taking no for an answer." She said as she fix her glasses. "What if Grumblemon comes and attack you? You're going to need alot of help." Koji just roll his eyes and sighed. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Kuribohmon would protect them without me."

"All right, come on." The two began to leave camp without realizing that Bokomon and Neemon were right behind them, to see if the email is true.

**Leave a review.**

**GB**


	7. Sky Spirit Stolen Beast Spirit Revealed

**Disclaimer: I only own Amy, Kuribohmon and Cielomon. I do not own Digimon. **

Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon

Sky Spirit Stolen, Beast Spirit of Light Revealed!

The two Warriors have came across a small pond to stop for a rest for a little bit since Amy feels a little cold, but she doesn't want Koji to know, so she has her arms folded closer to her while he's drinking water.

Then, she notice that Bokomon and Neemon were following them since last night, but she didn't tell her fellow Warrior about it if he gets mad, even though, he heard him say about being crazy.

"Hey, you cold?" She look down at Koji, then quickly unfolds her arms.

"No, no, I'm fine." Amy laughed nervously. "I feel great, actually." Somehow, Koji isn't buying it, so he went ahead took off his sweater, then stood up, so he can wrap it around his fellow Warrior's shoulders. "Koji-"

"Use it, I'll be fine." The two notice how close they were, which it made Amy blush a little as she look away. Koji moves back. "Sorry."

"N-no biggie." Then, the two heard a snap when they look up and saw Neemon and Bokomon.

"Do they jiggle when I dance?" The bunny asked his fellow guide when the two got caught. Koji right away, grab Amy's hand and the two began to run away from the two Digimon when they head into the tall, thick grass.

"Quickly now, follow them!" They heard Bokomon as he drag Neemon, trailing from behind. Once they made it out the grass, Koji came across a drop, stopping Amy from falling.

"Whoa, that was close." She said as she held her fellow Warrior's arm when all of sudden, Bokomon jumps onto her shoulders and Neemon onto Koji, causing everyone to fall in.

"Whoa!" The four of them kept trembling down when they encountered a rock-like Digimon when they landed on him. "Oof!" Amy groaned when she look up at Koji, saw him having a stare-off with the Digimon in front of him as they all back away from each other.

"What is that?" Neemon asked.

"A Gotsumon." Bokomon answered. "They are living rocks, but they are basically kids, and can be real troublemakers, let me tell you."

"What do you want?" Koji asked, making Gotsumon turn sideway.

"Nothing, so what do you want?" Amy sweatdrop, seeing this isn't going anywhere.

"Do you know where the Forest Terminal is?" She asked the Digimon since he notice the kindness behind her glasses. Not only that, he even saw how beautiful her eyes can be, but...

"Yeah, I could tell ya, but I'm not gonna." Then, he ran away.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Amy went after the rock Digimon with Bokomon on her shoulder and Koji trailing from behind.

"He couldn't have gone far." She heard Koji when she went ahead climb onto a boulder, making Bokomon climb down on top and Amy almost made it when she trips over something.

"Ack! Ah!" She fell off and landed on to Koji's arms. "Oof!" Amy look up and met his sapphire eyes with a faint blush on her face. "Must you save me all the time?" That made the lonewolf smirk.

"Maybe." Amy rolls her eyes, then been set down on the ground while Koji look for Gotsumon. Not until he appears and he was the culprit that Amy tripped.

"Well, I'm still not gonna tell ya anything." He said.

"You are just a little brat! I don't think I've ever seen such a disrespectful digimon." Bokomon said with his paw curled into a fist.

"Yeah, so what if I am?" Gotsumon retorted. Not until everyone heard yelling and crashing when they saw the data have been disappeared since it was taken away by the Beast Warrior of Earth, Gigasmon.

"It's Grumblemon!" The two Warriors cried out when they saw him slide back to his Human form.

"No!" Amy look up at Gotsumon.

"What are you doing?" He heard her say.

"He can't get away with this. I won't let him!" Gotsumon said as he stares at his friends fleeing in terror.

"Are you crazy? You can't fight that guy. Leave him to us." The Warrior of Light said as he and Amy climbs on the top of the boulder. Gotsumon look back at them.

"To you? What can you guys do?" The two Warriors shared a confident look, then nods their heads at each other as they look back at Gotsumon when they held their D-tector out.

"You'll see." Amy told him as she and Koji began to spirit evolve.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Lobomon!"

"Cielomon!"

"They turned into Digimon!" Gotsumon called out when he saw the two Warriors head on over to fight Grumblemon. "And not just any Digimon, they're Legendary Warriors! Maybe there's hope yet."

Once the two Warriors made it, Grumblemon said he had been waiting for them to come out and play, so he can steal their spirits to give them to Cherubimon, then, he Beast spirit evolved back to Gigasmon. He jump really high while the two Warriors get their attacks ready and he's aiming towards Lobomon, but he manage to use his Lobo Kendo to deflect it.

Only one problem: the attacks cause to create craters on the ground and Cielomon tries to save Lobomon, but she got a surprise attack from Gigasmon.

"Quagmire Twister!"

"Whoa!" The wolf-angel Warrior dodged away, then held out her light blue bow. "Sky Arrow!" The arrow didn't have an affect on him, which it made the Beast chuckling. "Uh-oh." She saw something fast coming towards her and then...

_POW!_

"Ahhh!" She got hit and crashed into Gotsumon's home. "Unh!" Then, landed on the ground. "Oof, unh!" She went back to normal, releasing the data of the Spirit of Sky.

"Excellent." Amy heard Gigasmon when she saw him snatched her spirit away from her. "I thank you very much, now I go after Wolf boy." And Gigasmon was gone to find Lobomon.

"N-no, K-Ko-ji." She passed out.

_A while later, in underground..._

"Amy?" Amy began to hear a voice when she slowly open her eyes and met a pair of familiar light blue orbs. "My warrior, you've awaken."

"K-Kuribohmon?"

"He came to save me and Gotsumon from being defeated by Gigasmon." She heard a familiar voice when she look up and met a pair of sapphire gaze, filled with concern. "How you feeling?"

"I've feel someone punched me." She slowly sat up, feeling pain everywhere. "Mm."

"Easy, my dear, you took a bad hit from the battle." Bokomon said when he and Neemon helped her sit up. She let out a heavy sigh, remember what happened.

"Gigasmon took my spirit." Amy said, making Koji look down at his friend. "Just one hit and then, he took it away." Kuribohmon stood by his Warrior's side.

"I've sensed it that he did, so I manage to get away with the others to come and help you and Koji." Amy look at her guardian when she saw his eyes filled with failure and sadness. "But, I was too late."

"It's okay, Kuribohmon." She rubs the wolf's head softly and notice her hand and arm was cover in bandages. "Heh, I look pretty bad, don't I?" She asked the guys when she met Koji's gaze.

"You almost look like half-mummy who came back from the dead." Koji said to brighten up the mood, which he did when he received a soft punch on the arm. "Ow, hey."

Amy giggled a little, which made Koji grins down at his friend when he gently held her bandaged hand until Gotsumon came in and tossed five clams in front of the gang, looking mad.

"You guys sure did a lousy job defeating Gigasmon." He said, which it made Koji mad.

"So? You can't do better." He felt his hand being squeeze by his fellow Warrior.

"I will! I'll be a hero, I don't need any help like you two!" Amy look up at Gotsumon and saw him he's about to leave when his fellow comrades stops him, telling him that Grumblemon would be going after him.

"Gotsumon, you don't stand a chance against Grumblemon." She tells the little guy when he turned to face her.

"Yeah, maybe I don't, but I can't do any worse than you guys, that's for sure." Amy heard him say. "Some Legendary Warriors." Which made herself and Koji gasped in shock. "And the rest of you are pathetic."

"Well, there he goes, off to save the world, on his own." One of the Gotsumon say.

"Crazy kid, he got rocks on his head. That means that Gotsumon is gonna get us destroyed." Amy is hearing these insults when she look up at Koji, thinking about what Gotsumon told them when one of the Gotsumon say that he went to go find a spirit.

"A spirit?!" The two exclaimed. "If Grumblemon gets that, we'll never stop him!" The two Warriors look at each other in shock, then right away, went to go search.

* * *

"They said there was inscription, but I don't see anything."

"Neither do I." Kuribohmon said when Neemon say some incarnate words when the three Digimon saw the familiar symbol of Light as Lobomon.

"I wonder if Koji's Beast Spirit is here somewhere?" Bokomon asked when Neemon and Kuribohmon look up at the two Warriors when Koji has his D-tector out.

"What are you doing now?" Neemon aske Koji.

"The D-tector can sense a spirit nearby, how can you not know that, Neemon?" Kuribohmon asked the bunny.

"'Cause, I'm not a D-tector, am I?" The two Digimon groan in annoyed. Amy look up at her fellow Warrior of Light.

"Anything?" Koji shook his head.

"Not yet." He sighed, then look down at his friend. "How you feeling?" The lonewolf watch the tomboy girl move her bandaged arm up and down.

"I'm okay so far." Then, she winced. "Ow, although, my hand still hurts." Koji shook his head a little. "Koji, what if he goes after Takuya and the others?" All of the sudden, Amy hates to be right when the two and the three Digimon heard a loud crash in the field, causing the ground to create a small earthquake.

"Amy, it's better for you to stop jinxing things that would be coming true." Kuribohmon remarked.

"I agree, Kuriboh." Then, the duo of Sky saw Koji began to run. "Koji, wait a minute!" He look back at his friends.

"You guys stay here and find Gotsumon, I'll go help out!" Then, he was gone. Not until Amy felt a little pain in her heart.

"Mm."

"Amy, what's wrong?" Neemon asked in concern.

"I'm-I'm not sure." She look down at the three Digimon. "I'll be okay, let's just find Gotsumon, come on." The four of them is about to search when they saw a familiar black Digimon heading their way.

"Hey, look, there he is!" Kuribohmon called out when Gotsumon look up and saw the others.

"Gotsumon!" Gotsumon ran up to the human girl and the three Digimon. "Where have you been?" Amy notice Gotsumon just run by them and head towards the three pillars with a red jewel. "Hey, wait!"

The gang watch Gotsumon went ahead and climb on the middle pillar with a red jewel he found earlier after the battle that Lobomon have caused. Amy and the three Digimon just continue watching him when Kuribohmon asked him if he wants a lift.

"No, I wanna do this on my own." Gotsumon said. "Why don't you-" He's talking to the jewel. "Stay here?"

"Take your time." Bokomon said. "But, we don't have all day." Not until everyone heard the explosion from behind the pillars.

"Uh-oh, here they come." Amy look back up at Gotsumon when she heard a loud slam. She gasped in horror when she saw it was Lobomon. "Koji, are you all right?"

"Lobomon!" The three Digimon called out when they saw the fractal code came out and Gotsumon saw Gigasmon coming after Koji.

"Heaven Blast!" The winged wolf appeared and blast an attack at Gigasmon.

"Arrgh!" The Beast saw him as he continues to run towards the gang. Kuribohmon stood where he is when he saw Gotsumon appeared in front him and Koji with a barrier the rock Digimon created.

"Gotsumon!" Amy called out when Gigasmon began to attack her new friend.

"Put the jewel in the statue, hurry!" He cried out when Koji gotten the red jewel from the rock Digimon. "When the third eye shine, a Legendary Spirit will awaken!" Gotsumon called out while Gigasmon keeps attacking the little kid.

"Gigasmon, leave him alone!" Amy called out when Kuribohmon went ahead and help out as he flew behind Gigasmon.

"Heaven Blast!" The attack didn't affect the Beast, but just enough to keep him distracted while Koji went ahead and climb towards the eye.

"Koji, be careful." The ground began to shake. "Whoa."

"Ahh!" The lonewolf began to fall until Kuribohmon came in and caught him on his back when the three statues began to move.

"I hope it's something good!" Bokomon called out.

"Don't we all?" Neemon answered when the statues face where Gigasmon and Gotsumon are, then three red beam attacked him directly and aim towards the ground, glowing with white light.

Even Takuya and the others saw what's going on when they came in and another crater created when a white light appeared and turns out to be the Beast Spirit of Light. That made Amy fall to her knees when she felt the pain in her heart.

"Amy, are you okay?" Koji held her close to him when she look up at the spirit.

"I'm fine, the pain I'm feeling is from the Beast Spirit." Amy said when she look into Koji's eyes with a small grin. "It's yours." That made Koji grins back at her when he stood up with his D-tector.

"Beast Spirit!" The spirit went into the D-tector, Amy feeling the spirit in her heart with a soft smile on her face as she watch her friend began to spirit evolve.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" Amy and the three Digimon heard a wolf howling when they saw Koji digivolved into a white big wolf with blue stripes and golden blades on his back. "KendoGarurumon!"

"Ohh, wow, he's big and amazing!" Amy said in awe.

"I'll say." Kuribohmon agreed. "He's bigger than me!"

"He's KendoGarurumon." Bokomon said when he's looking at his book.

"KendoGaruru-who?" The two guides were fighting again while KendoGarurumon gets ready to fight, but one problem: KendoGarurumon is losing control, which it made Amy and everyone else gasped in shock.

"Koji can't control his Beast Spirit yet." Kuribohmon said as he stood to protect Amy and the two Digimon.

"Look like good things are not bad after all." Gigasmon said when he went after KendoGarurumon.

"Oh, no, here he comes!" KendoGarurumon heard Amy when he glance over to the right and saw the Beast of Earth heading towards him, while he does the same to Gigasmon.

"Uh-oh, this would be big, Amy, run!" And the tomboy girl obeyed her guardian as she carries the two Digimon onto her shoulders and made it towards the gang when she collasped onto Takuya's arms.

"Amy!" She heard her friends while she panted.

"Man, I never run _that_ fast before." Then, everyone heard an explosion when they saw the statues collasped over the cliff, along with...

"Koji!" She and Tommy shouted when Amy began to ran back to the cliff with the gang behind her.

When they all got there, they saw Gotsumon saved their friend, who look tired and beat up. Gotsumon even told Koji that being a hero, he needs help from someone who he helped from, especially with the one who has a Beast Spirit, which it made Koji softly smile at the little guy and Amy and the three Digimon felt relieved.

After what happened, Takuya and JP were helping their friend while Zoe, Tommy, Amy and the three Digimon walk ahead. Then, Tommy got curious when he thought about earlier.

"Hey, Amy, how come you didn't spirit evolve?" He asked, which it made Koji and the two guides' eyes widen in a little surprise and Amy felt a little sad as she fix her glasses.

"Same when Zoe got her spirit stolen." She said, making the others gasped in surprise as she place her hands in her pockets. "When Gigasmon came in, he attacked me with one hit and I crashed into Gotsumon's home, then he taken it, so..." Amy shrugs her shoulders, then continues walking while everyone else stayed behind.

_Amy..._Koji felt really bad since he didn't manage to save his fellow Warrior in time before she got her spirit taken away.

**Leave a review. Up next: Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon. :)**

**GB**


	8. A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon

**Disclaimer: I only own Amy, Kuribohmon and Cielomon. I do not own Digimon. **

Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon

A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon

"It's nice to have a moment for peace and quiet." Bokomon said when the gang were gathered around in a circle to take a short break.

"Let's have some fun and play charades." Neemon said while Amy has her back leaning against a tree where Zoe is sitting and just stare off at the sky with DemiKuribohmon on her lap.

"Oh man, I really messed up." She heard Tommy with sad tone in his voice.

"It's okay, Tommy. It wasn't your fault." Zoe said, knowing that the little guy felt really guilty about what happened yesterday.

_She's not the only one. _Amy thought when she gently pet her little guardian's head.

_Flashback during the battle with Lobomon..._

_"Uh-oh."_

_POW!_

_"Ahhh, unh! Oof, unh!"_

_"I thank you for your spirit, now I go after Wolf boy."_

_End flashback..._

"Well, the next time I see that guy, I'll get your Spirit back, even if I need to do it by myself." JP said, making Amy scoffed a little.

"Why would you want to do something like that?" Neemon asked as he bounce a Tanemon on his paw as Bokomon stood up.

"Based on your last encounter, I don't think that would be wise." Bokomon said, which it made Amy get up, holding her guardian in her arms and look up at JP.

"So, what? It sure beats sitting around here, doing nothing. She needs my help." He kept forgetting that Zoe wasn't the only one who gotten her spirit taken away, but Amy doesn't mind since she knew JP likes her blond friend.

"You have a one track mind, buddy." She heard Takuya spoke up as he stand. "We can't just run out and fight. We have to get to the Forest Terminal."

"So, what? We just let him win?" JP asked as he stood up as well. "I just can't sit back and let Grumblemon run around with the girls' Spirits." He look up at his tomboy friend and his crush.

"It's okay, JP." Zoe said as she looked at her D-tector with a depressed look on her face, sadness clouding her dark emerald green eyes as the Tanemon hopped over to her, hoping she would play.

"Yeah, JP, don't worry about it too much." Amy said as she sat down next to Zoe with DeminKuribohmon on her head and wraps her arm around her friend's shoulders with a soft, sad grin on her face. JP got mad.

"It's not okay, girls." He said. "You two were destined to be Warrior of Wind and Sky and you've earned them, so we're going to get them back to you." That made Koji scoffed.

"Nice sentiment, but we have more important things to do than fight a battle we can't win." He said, which it made JP and Amy look up at the lonewolf.

"What is your problem, Koji?!" JP snapped at him. "You'd be going crazy if your Spirit was stolen." That made Koji get a little angry. "Did you forget that it was your fault for Amy got hers taken away?"

"JP, don't-" Amy was cut off when the older boy continue.

"But, hey, I understand if you're afraid. Even the great Koji has no chance against Grumblemon." The older boy mocks Koji.

"What?!" The lonewolf demanded.

"Who cares if you have your Beast Spirit? You can't even control it!" JP continues to rant while Tommy and Takuya steps in from preventing a fight until...

"Enough!" Everyone look up where the Warrior of Sky is when they saw her stood up and has that anger look in her eyes. "JP, it wasn't Koji's fault that my spirit got taken away, I was there for him for not getting hurt from Gigasmon until the stupid Beast surprise me with a sneak attack." Amy stood by JP's side and grab him by the ear.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"If I were you, I would keep your mouth shut and stop taking it out on everyone else, got it?" Amy asked the older boy sternly as she tugged his ear even more.

"Amy, let him go." The two kids look back at Zoe. "Just forget it, JP, let's just go to the Forest Terminal."

"Okay, that's it, I've had enough." Bokomon stood in front of the gang. "I think it's time to do something more productive than argue. My friends, I believe the time has finally come."

"For what, Bokomon?" DemiKuribohmon asked when the chicken clears his throat.

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked.

"Time to show you the path of wisdom." Bokomon said.

"Well, there's a change." The blonde said.

"No kidding." Amy said sarcastically as she fix her glasses.

"Wisdom is a path which is not easily walked. You must think about every choice. Consider every option and know where each step will lead." Bokomon said as he started to walk ahead until he trips over something. "Oh, dear, it seems that wisdom has landed in a mud puddle." It was the Tanemon that made him tripped.

_Bokomon, I believe wisdom is not your nature. _Amy thought when she sighed as she and the gang began to walk.

_An hour later..._

"So, what's your wise solution?" JP asked.

"Fortune Telling." Bokomon answered.

"Fortune Telling?" The Warriors asked curiously.

"I never believe in that psychic stuff in my whole life." Amy said, making DemiKuribohmon giggle.

"Shamanmon is the wisest digimon of them all." The guide said while the gang look around with color tents and different types of Digimon everywhere. Amy just kept walking when she felt a familiar sprang in her heart.

"Mm."

"Amy, are you okay?" She heard her little guardian when she glance up at him above her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kuriboh." The pain went away when she notice that JP is talking to a brain-alien like Digimon, talking to the older boy that made him blushed cheekily. "Now, what's going on in his head?" Amy right away, went over to her friend as she pushed him away from the alien Digimon.

"Come on, JP, whatever that guy telling you, it ain't coming true."

While the gang are trying to talk with other fortune tellers, Amy decided to stay away from them until she, Takuya, Tommy and Zoe came across a masked-looking Digimon, who's holding a large boomerang. Turns out the masked Digimon to be fake, so the gang continue walking when they came across a building that almost look like a castle.

"Why are we here, Bokomon? All these fortune tellers are fake." JP said.

"Like my grandmama's teeth." Neemon said as the gang walked inside.

"Have more faith, please. I do know what I'm doing. Shamanmon is the real thing." Bokomon said as we saw a digimon with his back turns towards the kids. "Shamonmon, I call upon your wisdom, your insight and basically, we're asking for two cents worth of advice." Bokomon said.

"Who calls upon Shamanmon?" The goblin asked, making DemiKuribohmon growling softly.

"Weary travelers in need of guidance from the universe." Bokomon said.

"Oh, you'll get guidance, all right." Shamanmon said as he turned around, which it made everyone besides Koji gets all tense up.

"Hey, I remember you!" Amy called out.

"You're one of those nasty Goblinmon from the wind factory." Zoe said. **(AN: Again, I skipped episode four and five, okay? xD)**

"Come on, you guys, let's get him!" Tommy said, making Bokomon gets in front of them with his paws going crazy.

"No, no, no!" Shamanmon's one of the good guys!" Bokomon said as he explained how he used his club to see into the future just as Shamanmon started to dance around.

"You should be very careful. Ahead, you'll face much danger." Shamanmon said as he continues to dance, which it made Amy felt a familiar sprang in her heart. "You would come up with a foe against before, but this foe has a friend and needing him, a friend would need a foe." **(AN: I think that's how he said. I don't know! xD)**

"I don't buy it." Takuya said with a not-caring look on his face, along with Tommy agreeing with the leader.

"Dude, no offense, we're already facing dangers that's coming our way." Amy said.

"Then, listen to this!" Shamanmon yelled as he jumped in front of the three of them, making Tommy cling onto Amy's waist, then Amy wrapping her arms around her fellow Warrior of Flame's shoulders in fright while DemiKuribohmon held his dear life onto his Warrior's head from falling.

"The greatest test will be faced by you two," He pointed his club at Takuya and Tommy. "this test has power to destroy you all, if you're not careful." Shamanmon began to walk away.

"Hey, come back!" Tommy cried out when the goblin began to walk away.

"We don't want to be destroyed!" Takuya cried, making Amy grab DemiKuribohmon onto her arms and held him close to her chest.

"Then, remember who you are and trust in each other and your friendship." Shamanmon said when the ground began to shake.

"Right, run for it!" JP called out when everyone began to run outside and they all saw Grumblemon on a head of large Digimon with a smug look on his face.

"Old foe," Takuya started.

"New friend, that's for sure." Amy said when DemiKuribohmon went ahead digivolve into his rookie level and stood in front of the kids. "Kuriboh, who's Grumblemon's minion?"

"That's a Golemon, very powerful Digimon, you guys need to be careful with Sulfur Plume attack." The wolf said with a growl.

"Grumblemon back with big angry surprise for little Spirit kids." The Warrior of Earth said.

"One of these days, I'm gonna beat this jerk for good." Koji said annoyed, which it made Amy smack him on the back of his head. "Ow, what?"

"When are you going to learn that you're part of a team?" She said sternly when the two look back at Grumblemon. Not until Amy went ahead and fell onto her knees. "Ah."

"Amy!" Koji stood by her side and Amy held her hands where her heart is, feeling in pain.

_Why do I get these feelings? _She thought. _This is the way I've felt when Koji got his Beast Spirit. Could it be? _Amy felt a strong presence when she didn't realize that she and the gang almost got hit by Golemon.

"Right, minute's over!" She heard Takuya when he, JP and Tommy began to spirit evolve.

"Agunimon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kumamon!

"Now, for the Beast!" Koji called out. "Execute! Beast Spirit-" He was cut off when Grumblemon has a vile and create an orange barrier spell that made him trapped inside. "What's going on?! I can't move!"

"Sorry. KendoGarurumon no play today. You no move 'til Grumblemon say so." The gnome Warrior said when he didn't realize he got hit on the face by the wolf guardian. "Ah!"

"I'll take you out, instead!" Kuribohmon growled while the guys began to fight Golemon.

Kumamon attacked Golemon first with his Crystal Freeze, but it didn't work when the earth Digimon fought back. Then, Beetlemon came in using his Thunder Fist attack and hit Golemon on the head, but the attack didn't affect him when the beetle Warrior stood by his fellow bear Warrior.

Golemon chuckles when he opened his mouth. "Sulfur Plume!"

"Ahhhh!" The two Warriors were send flying, along with Kuribohmon right in front of them, causing another crash.

"Kuribohmon! Guys!" Amy cried out when she, Zoe and the two guides were watching the fight from the sideline.

"Please not to tell that is best you can do." Grumblemon laughed, making Amy angry when she felt the pain in her heart again.

"Ah." Zoe caught her friend from falling.

"Amy, what's the matter?" The two guides look up at the girls, saw Amy is in pain.

"This-this feeling, there's a-mm." The tomboy girl fell onto her knees.

"Amy!" Zoe and the two Digimon called out.

"My turn!" Agunimon came in and began to fight back. "Pyro Tornado!" The attack didn't affect the earth Digimon, so he counter it with his Sulfur Plume, making Agunimon flying where the other Warriors are.

"You can do it, just work together!" Zoe called out as she glance down at her fellow Warrior of Sky, then Amy felt the same presence.

"This presence..." She said when she look back at the castle and saw bright lights appearing in every direction. The tomboy girl got up and ran back to the castle.

"Amy, where are you going?" She heard Bokomon as she kept running while she hears crashing behind her. Not until she hears Grumblemon have Beast spirit evolved into Gigasmon.

"Damn it!" She slide to stop when she look back at the fight, then she gasped in shock when she saw Tommy's spirit is being taken away during Gigasmon's Quagmire Twister attack.

"Tommy, wake up!" She heard Zoe as she stood by her friend's side.

"Kuribohmon, get him!" Amy called out her guardian as Kuribohmon went ahead fly in speed.

"Kuriboh Tackle!" Gigasmon got hit, making himself almost losing his balance, then went ahead punch the wolf on the face. "Unh!" Sending him flying towards the two Warriors, making them crashed into each other.

Tommy went back to normal and Amy ran towards him to catch him from getting hit onto the ground. "I got you, kiddo."

"Me got two, now." Gigasmon said as the girl glares up at him when she saw him jumped in the air.

"Amy, guys, get out of there!" Zoe called out while Beetlemon went ahead grabbed Amy and Tommy when Gigasmon did his Tectonic Slam attack, creating more craters until the castle exploded and Amy felt warm, but strong presence when she saw a half-Phoenix and half-Dino Digimon.

_There it is! Beast Spirit of Flame! _Amy quickly get off of Beetlemon to put the little guy down, then watch the fight against Beast Spirit and Gigasmon.

"What is that thing?" She heard Agunimon asked.

"You mean other than bad news?" Beetlemon asked.

"Now just hold on. That thing may be on our side." Bokomon said, making Amy held her hands where her heart is, feeling the presence from the Beast Spirit.

_Who's controlling it? _She thought when she saw the Beast spirit have defeated Golemon, then he went after Gigasmon, but the Beast of Earth manage to get away, causing Koji to break free from the barrier and ran back with the others.

"He's really strong." Tommy said as Koji came up to his fellow Sky Warrior when he saw the worried and pain look on her face.

"You okay?" Amy heard him when she look up at him with a nod.

"If he comes after us, there's no way we can't beat him." Zoe said when Kuribohmon flew in and stood in front of the kids.

"Let's get out of here before he attack again." Everyone began to leave, but Amy and Agunimon stayed behind when they heard someone calling out for help.

"I'm being possessed by the Beast Spirit!" It was the voice of Shamanmon. "Please, rescue me!"

"Agunimon." The salamander-dino Warrior look back and saw Amy when she stood by his side. "You have to get him out of there, you're only one who can free him, because it's _your _Beast Spirit." That made Agunimon go into a little shock. "I've felt the same presence when you first got your spirit on the first day we've came to this world."

_But, not only that, I can also sense pain and desire from it._ She thought when Shamanmon explained what happened when Amy saw the bright lights from the castle before it exploded.

"Please, help me!" The two look up at the Beast, then Agunimon walked over to figure out a way to set Shamanmon free.

"Agunimon, what are you doing?" Amy look up at Beetlemon.

"It's okay, Beetlemon, he's going to help it." She look back and saw Agunimon and the Beast Spirit were fighting, but the Human Spirit ended up being held down to the ground by the Beast.

"Amy, get out of there!" She heard her guardian as she went ahead run back towards the gang, making Beetlemon protect her from being hit. The Beast spirit pointed his lasers at the Human spirit, but didn't fire as the two Spirits of Flame stared each other down, blurred red eyes looking into crystal blue.

"What's he waiting for?" Beetlemon asked as the Beast pulled away, struggling to gain control.

"Strike, now!" Shamanmon cried out. "NOW!" Agunimon manage to save the medium-Digimon when he send out his Pyro Tornado attack. Then, he held out his D-tector to purify it and have Shamanmon free from the Beast Spirit.

It wasn't too long when the Beast Spirit began to control Agunimon, which it shock everyone and making Amy feel all worried since she felt the desire presence she felt before.

Everyone was trying to call out their friend to get away, but it was too late since Agunimon became the Beast Spirit and was about to attack, but Beetlemon was in front of the kids, trying to talk some sense to him, but it didn't work when Koji saw his fellow beetle Warrior been hit.

"Takuya, that's JP!" Amy heard Koji when she look back and saw him began to Beast spirit evolve into KendoGarurumon.

"Koji, what are you doing?!" She shouted as Kuribohmon stood by his Warrior's side.

"This is insane, Koji, think about what you're doing!" Kuribohmon shouted at the Warrior of Light when the duo of Sky heard Takuya let out a terrible scream, causing them to cover their ears.

"Ahhh!" Amy look up at her fellow Warrior of Flame with worried looking in her eyes. "Takuya..."

**Leave a review.**

**GB**


	9. Fear and Loathing in Los Arboles

**Disclaimer: I only own Amy, Kuribohmon and Cielomon. I do not own Digimon. PS: This is Amy's POV. :) Enjoy!**

Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon

Fear and Loathing In Los Arboles

You guys maybe wondering what would happen next, right? Turns out the Beast Spirit of Flame's name is BurningGreymon and he attacked one of my fellow Warriors into a pillar.

"Ahh! Unh!"

"JP!" I called out when I saw KendoGarurumon began to run over to help Beetlemon.

"Takuya, stop!" BurningGreymon fought back when he whacked the wolf on the face and send him flying about ten feet away. "Unh!" Then, the half-dino and half-phoenix Beast has Beetlemon on his claw while he charges towards the Beast of Light and slam the Human Spirit of Thunder onto the wolf.

_Takuya..._I feel my heart ache since he's losing control of his Beast spirit. Just like Koji when he gotten his. The Beast of Flame continues to break the pillars and trying to gain control.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" I heard Zoe asked when I look back at her and the others.

"Yes, get out of here before it's too late." Bokomon said, making me get a little mad.

"Are you nuts, Bokomon?! We can't leave here, our friends are out there, we just gotta think of something!" I snapped while I look back at my friends in the battle. I felt Kuribohmon rubbing his head against my leg.

"We have no other choice, Amy, it's dangerous, you gotta let KendoGarurumon and Beetlemon help him." I hate it when not only myself, but my guardian is right. I sighed in defeat when I glance down and saw Tommy has the worry look on his face.

"All right, if it's a fight you want, fight me!" I got into a huge shock for what KendoGarurumon have said to BurningGreymon.

"Don't look at me!" I heard Beetlemon when I saw him flew away and KendoGarurumon gets ready.

"Is he really going to try to fight him?" I heard my fellow Wind Warrior, scared for them. "What if they hurt each other?"

"Koji, you stupid wolf, why would you say that?!" Obviously, the stupid wolf ignored me when he went ahead and attack my best friend.

"Lupine Laser!"

BurningGreymon manage to dodge the attack and counter it by stomping on KendoGarurumon's head. Shoot, I would've done the same thing for what that stupid wolf have said. Not until the Beast's talons appeared and was about to attack the wolf, but thanks to Beetlemon, he came in to stop it.

"Not so fast!" The Beast of Flame fell back when the beetle Warrior kicked him, then he and KendoGarurumon began to run towards into the woods where there are no leaves.

"Pyro Barrage!" BurningGreymon fired up his lasers and started a forest fire with the two Warriors in it.

"BurningGreymon, stop it!" I shouted. "You have to control your Beast Spirit, you have to fight it!" Somehow, he heard me, but he's not doing when I told him to do. KendoGarurumon came in when he took the forest down while it's burning. What the hell?! He's suppose to stop our friend, not helping him out!

"If we have to fight trees, we'll lose badly." I heard Neemon when I stood by Zoe and him.

"Thanks heavens we're not trees, let's get out of here before the fire spread some more." Kuribohmon demanded when the five of us began to leave, not until I notice Tommy isn't with us when I saw him he fell behind.

"Tommy!" I called him out when I ran by his side, then grab him by his hand. "This is no time for daydreaming, we gotta go, come on!" Me and him began to run when we heard a really loud a phoenix scream that made myself, Zoe and Tommy covering our ears.

"Ah! What a horrible noise!" Zoe called out. "It doesn't even sound human at all."

"No, duh, blondie, that's why it's called a Beast Spirit!" I snapped, making my spits to land on her face. "Don't you realize that Takuya can't control it?!" Zoe glares at me for spitting on her.

"Yes, I realize it!" She said, then her expression change to concern. "But, it's like Takuya isn't even in there. Can't we help him?" The six of us began to run uphill.

"Not really, he has to learn to control the Beast Spirit on his own. Sooner or later, he will." Didn't I keep saying that the entire time since I was the one who sense it and making my heart feeling into an attack?

"He's just probably saying that, because he's too chicken." Kuribohmon murmured, making me rolled my eyes that I saw the irony. Not until BurningGreymon appeared in front of us, making us gasped in shock.

"When's sooner gonna get here?" Neemon cried out when Kuribohmon flew up and began to attack.

"Forgive me, my friend, it's for your own good. Heaven Blast!" And I forgive Kuribohmon, he only did it to save our friend. The Beast did get hit, but he's about to counter it until Beetlemon came in.

"Cut it out!" He rammed into the Beast while the rest of us head back to the burning forest. Oy, vey, another irony. I notice Tommy fell behind when I came into a stop, so did Kuribohmon.

"Tommy?" I called out.

"This isn't going so well." I heard Beetlemon when he got slammed down onto KendoGarurumon, then Kuribohmon went to go join in while I stood by the kiddo's side and I saw he has confliction in his eyes.

Probably thinking about the things he had done before back in the Real world. I know this, because JP told me, right after Tommy gotten his spirit of Ice back in the Candlemon's Tribe. Now that I thought about it, right after my mom's death, my dad was the one decided to move to America, because my relatives lived out there and I grew up there before I moved back to Japan when I turn eleven.

Growing up in America wasn't a good thing for me. When I was Tommy's age, I get picked on, too, because I was different than other girls in my class or in my neighborhood, I don't have a mom to treat me as a girl since I live in a household of boys and my dad.

"Takuya, no!" I snap out of it when I heard Tommy cried out and he ran up towards the Beast.

"Tommy!" I heard Zoe and the others behind me.

"Come back!" I called out to him when I saw BurningGreymon dragged KendoGarurumon by his tail, then Kuribohmon did his tackle attack to let go, but he got whacked on the face.

"Ohh, Takuya, stop it!" I heard Tommy. "Please, you gotta stop this. Fight it, Takuya. I know you don't wanna hurt any of us." He said when I saw Kuribohmon stood by the kiddo's side, in case the Beast attack.

"This isn't really you. You're just out of control and afraid." Tommy said as he took a step forward, making the Beast take a step back, not wanting to hurt the little guy.

"Takuya, listen to him!" I heard KendoGarurumon when he appeared behind me.

"Yeah, Taky, it's us." Beetlemon appeared above us when BurningGreymon let out a roar.

"Please, Takuya, we're your friends." I told him as KendoGarurumon gave me a soft nudge on my shoulder, which it made me softly grin at him as I pet him on his snout.

"We're here to help you." I heard Tommy when all of the sudden, BurningGreymon grabbed the little guy, making myself go into a huge shock.

"Takuya, don't hurt him!" Kuribohmon stood in front of me from stopping the Beast.

"Don't you remember what happen?" I got a little confuse of what the little guy is asking when he's referring about what happened when he was under Tapirmon's spell.

"I learned that true courage isn't paying bullies back; it's standing up to them." Kiddo said. "You helped me see that fighting back is just as bad as being a bully. You can't let fear control you, you have to fight it. I know you won't hurt anyone if you remember we're friends."

_This is why I treat Tommy as he was my own baby brother, I love him dearly._ I thought with a soft smile on my face.

Somehow, his red eyes became the color of Agunimon's eyes-and my own-when he began to gain control of his Beast spirit. Then, he went ahead set kiddo down on the ground and Tommy softly smile at the Beast as I tackle him into a bear-hug.

"I'm very proud of you, kiddo." I told him, hearing him giggling when I've felt him hugging me back. The moment was shortly ended when we heard BurningGreymon crashed a boulder using his head, making myself wince.

_Takuya. _He went back to normal, then I heard him sobbing as I ran up to him and then, gave him a sisterly bear-hug from behind.

"It's okay, Takuya, you're okay now, everyone's safe from harm." I've felt tears coming down, as well when I've felt Tommy join in.

An hour have passed when all six of us and the three Digimon were hanging out by the lake, where Takuya still feeling depressed and guilty about what happened earlier.

Zoe is sitting down on a boulder, playing with my hair from behind as she's making it into a french braid and Tommy is playing a little with DemiKuribohmon. Koji is leaning against a tree with Bokomon and Neemon and JP is with Tommy when he's sitting next to him.

"All done." I heard Zoe when I felt her putting my cap back on my head. "You look so cute with your hair braided like this." I grinned at her.

"Thanks." Even though I'm not used to getting compliments, but I'll make an exception. I notice Tommy got up with DemiKuribohmon in his arms and went over to Takuya.

"Um, Takuya?" I heard him. "Are you okay?" Goggle-head got up and face the little guy.

"I should be the one asking you that, thanks, Tommy." I smile when I saw the little guy's face light up.

"Oh, it was nothing." He said. "But, you're welcome." I went ahead got up and go join with them.

"It wasn't nothing, it was one of the bravest things I've ever seen." Takuya said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Well, I owe you one, so now, we're even." I place my hand on the kiddo's shoulder, with both of us smile on our faces.

"And thank you, Amy." I got a little confuse when I look up at Warrior of Flame. "For being there with him, in case I've done any harm."

"Oh, well, no problem, Takuya." I told him with a soft grin on my face.

"Ah, the trials of friendship. Take notes, you three for when you get your Beast Spirits." I heard Bokomon, making my little guardian giggled when I heard him.

"I think Amy got the idea, Bokomon." He said, making me scowled at the wolf cub.

"Well, of course she does, DemiKuribohmon, but she and the others still have to get back those Spirits that they lost to Grumblemon." Me and JP groaned.

"Thanks for the reminder, Bokomon." Takuya and I murmured when I saw Koji came beside me.

"How are we gonna find Grumblemon, anyway?" He asked while I let out a sigh as I fix my glasses.

"It seems harder to avoid him than to find him." I said. "I think we should just keep going." I met Takuya's gaze, nodding his head for agreement.

"I bet we'll run into him sooner or later."

"Sounds good to me." I heard Zoe when I saw DemiKuribohmon on her head. I don't understand him why he wants to be on people's heads, which I think he look adorable, but still.

"I know you guys want your Spirits back, but how can running into Grumblemon sound good?" JP asked as we all started off walking. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever-Ow!"

"Whatever happen to the guy who said 'we'll help get our Spirits back?'" I tugged the older boy's ear lower, hearing whimpering in pain.

"You better hope you get your Beast Spirit first, pal, 'cause I'm coming after you when I get mine." Zoe threatened him when I let him go, then the both of us walked ahead to catch up with the guys.

"Now I know what Bokomon meant by the trials of friendship." I heard JP mumured.

While we're walking along the path, I thought about the other Beast Spirits when I feel the presence from the other two that Takuya and Koji received. I took out my D-tector and I notice there was static, because my spirit isn't in since Grumblemon still have it, along with Zoe and Tommy. Then, I thought about what Lady Ophanimon said on the first day I got to this world.

_Flashback..._

___"Cielomon is a Legendary Angel Warrior."_ She said when my D-tector was formed. "Kuribohmon, I have faith in you to protect the young girl, make sure no evil Digimon would come after her."

_End flashback..._

_Yeah, well, Ophanimon, my spirit got taken away and Kuribohmon couldn't make it in time, because I left him with the others to be protected from Grumblemon. _I sighed heavily when I didn't realize, I landed on my face.

"Ow!"

"Amy, are you okay?" I heard Koji when he and Tommy helped me, causing myself to wince when I felt a really bad sting on my head.

"Yeah." I said when I notice we're surrounded with big roots.

"The book said that the roots make the forest path treacherous." I heard Bokomon when I look up at him and he too, tripped over, making myself and the gang sweatdrop.

"Hey, check it out." I heard JP when all of us saw square patterns that look like a maze and right down below were X's and an O. "Ooh, do those symbols stand for hugs and kisses?" I almost gag when it came out of JP's mouth.

_It's bad enough he's crushing on Zoe. _I thought when I shook my head a little. _Too bad he hasn't notice that she's not interest in him._

"Hey, let's each of us take a spot and whoever reaches to the O, wins the game." I said, making everyone take a spot and I share with Koji, which it made him grin a little, then he lift his hand to pet DemiKuribohmon's head. I didn't notice he was there.

"All right, ready, set, go!" Takuya counted down as we started the race, hearing everyone having a great time as I did the same, but a cold chills went down to my spine, telling me that this might be a trap.

_Crap! _Not only that, I also sense a familiar, but evil presence from Earth itself.

Geez, I hate it when I'm right, because once the game was done-Takuya and Tommy won-I manage to jump away when the others got caught into a quicksand. The four of us began to grab a vine to get the others out until that stupid annoying voice appeared out of nowhere when the earth began to shake again.

"Look who here." Grumblemon appeared.

"Grumblemon!" DemiKuribohmon growled when I felt his claws on my head.

"Ow, claws, Kuriboh!" I cried out.

"And you just where I want you." Somehow, I just want to punch his big nose. "Looks like you two won race. You winners now big losers. It's Spirit taking time." Grumblemon said.

"Actually, I think it's stuck in the mud time." I heard Neemon said.

"You not quiet! You learn hard way it really hammer smashing time, got it?" Grumblemon yelled, making Neemon yelp. "And now for you!" The Human of Earth pointed at Tommy and Takuya, making themselves being scared.

"Why can't we be all friends?" I rolled my eyes for what Takuya said.

"Quiet, now. No one give me much trouble as you. You know you lose, why not you play nice?" That big nose! He has no idea how much I want to punch him so bad.

"So, what? We should just hand over our Spirits?" Takuya called out. "Forget it! That's never going to happen. Especially, now that I have my Beast Spirit." Goggle-head said as he and Kuribohmon stood protectively in front of me and Tommy as the Human of Earth took a step forward.

"Now, why me not afraid of that?" Big nose taunted.

"Well, you should be 'cause it's very powerful!" Somehow, I don't believe it, which it made myself smack on my forehead.

"Look, the whole point of this is you're not getting Takuya's spirits and that's final!" I shouted, which it made big nose chuckle.

"And I betting that you not learn yet or why you look so afraid?" Grumblemon asked, making Takuya take a step back and hearing my guardian growling. "See, you tell me all I need know." Grumblemon said as he reached his hands into the ground and pulled out his hammer.

He swung at it at us, but we manage to split up. Kuribohmon and I moved towards the gang and Takuya and Tommy towards a tree when I saw kiddo began to climb. Kuribohmon went ahead and fight Grumblemon.

"Kuriboh Tackle, hyah!"

"Oof!" Big nose stumble a little, but he manage to fight back when he uses his hammer on my wolf.

_WHACK!_

"Unh!"

"Kuribohmon!" I saw him crashed onto a tree, then I look back and saw Grumblemon slide evolve into Gigasmon. "Oh, crap, not that again!"

"Execute!" I heard a familiar word when I saw Takuya began to spirit evolve. "Spirit Evolution! Agunimon!"

"Hasn't the forest had enough fire today?" I heard Bokomon asked.

"Right." The Human of Flame began to charge towards the Beast of Earth, but when Gigasmon caught him, he punched the slamander-dino Warrior, then threw him away. Then, the Beast began to use his Quagmire Twister attack when Agunimon got up, then got hit again.

"Agunimon!" I heard Tommy when I saw him on the tree he climbed on.

"Kiddo!" I was about to go over to him, but I saw Kuribohmon flew by his side and get him until I saw Gigasmon appeared behind my guardian. "Kuriboh, look out!"

_POW!_

"Ahh!" The wolf was send flying towards me and we both ended up crashing each other. "Oof!"

"Amy!" I heard the gang called out, especially Agunimon when I opened my eyes and saw Gigasmon flew away with a vine and has Tommy.

"I'm fine, just get Gigasmon and save Tommy, hurry." I told the Warrior of Flame when he left. I look down at my guardian when I sat up. "Kuribohmon, are you okay?" He stood up and shake his body.

"Never been better." He smirks, which it made me laugh a little, then the both of us began to help the others to get out of the quick-sand until I heard someone was screaming like he was skydiving.

"THIS IS GONNA HUUUUUUUUUUUURT!" Of course when I heard a loud thud behind me. "I was right." He whimpered when I ran over to him as he went back to normal.

"Are you all right, Takuya?" I helped him up.

"Yeah, but Tommy's still in trouble." He said. "And I don't know how to save him."

"Look like the Human Spirit just can't compete with a Beast Spirit." The both of us heard Koji when we look back at the gang. "You have to turn into BurningGreymon." That made my heart feel the familiar warm tingle like last time.

"But I can't, what if I lose control again?" I held his shoulder, making him look up at me.

"Don't be afraid of it, T, the Beast Spirit is yours now, remember what Tommy have said." I said when I heard Zoe.

"Just remember who your friends are and you'll be fine!" She said, making myself grinned.

"She's right, don't let fear take over you, okay? Show Gigasmon who's boss." That's when I felt the Earth's presence, which it made us look up when I heard Kuribohmon cried out kiddo's name and he was hanging with a vine.

"What? Not want to help friend?" Gigasmon asked with a chuckle when he appeared.

"Tommy!" Takuya cried.

"Let him go, you stupid Beast!" I snapped at him.

"Play time over, now, give me Spirit. You hurry, maybe you save him." Gigasmon said when I heard Kuribohmon growling, except it wasn't my wolf, it was Takuya.

_Boy, he must be really mad. Shoot, I'll be mad, too if someone takes a little kid from us. _I thought as I look back at Gigasmon and has kiddo in his grasp again.

"Gigasmon, put the boy down, now!" Kuribohmon growled, making Gigasmon scoffed with a smirk on his face.

"Some friend you be, won't even give up Beast Spirit to save friend." The Beast tauntered, making me get so mad, I _seriously _want to punch him on the nose!

"I'm not afraid of you!" I heard Tommy when Gigasmon swung away with a vine.

"No, Tommy!" The three of us cried out.

"That's it, if Tommy can show courage, then so can I!" There goes that warm feeling in my heart again when I saw my best friend spirit evolved into..."BurningGreymon!"

"All right!" I jumped in joy. "Go for it, big guy!" And he did when I felt the soothing wind from him, making my skirt go a little as I quickly held it down. "Hey, watch it! Girl with a skirt here!" I laughed, then I went back helping Kuribohmon with the gang.

Once the both of us got them out, I heard the words called Pyro Barrage, meaning that BurningGreymmon is winning, so I went ahead and check out the battle with everyone else behind me and Kuribohmon flew ahead of me.

Then, I heard Tommy received his Spirit back when I heard him about Christmas and Birthday combine, making myself giggling when I heard the half-Phoenix Warrior that he gotten mine and it headed towards my D-tector.

"Hey, hey, Cielomon, welcome back!" I've felt really happy, so did Kuribohmon when he bumped his head on mine. Not until Grumblemon escape...with Zoe's Spirit.

"No, he still has mine." I heard her when I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, letting her lean her head against mine.

Nighttime kicked in and Zoe still feeling depressed that she hasn't her Spirit back since I can feel Kazemon's presence when I felt a cool breeze in the air.

"Don't worry, Zoe, we will get yours back." DemiKuribohmon said when he's in Zoe's arms to keep her comfort, which he made her grinned softly at him as she pets him on the head.

"Come on, guys, we got a long road ahead of us." Takuya said as I look up at the three moons.

_They're sure look beautiful tonight._ I thought as I began to walk with the others when Koji appeared beside me and held his arm out to me. I got a little surprise, but grin at him as I wrap mine around his and the two of us went after the others to see what's gonna happen next in the morning.

**Leave a review. **

**GB**


	10. Better an Egg than an Eggshell

**Sorry, guys! I've been lazy on writing since I've been drawing almost everyday. Hee-hee! Anyway, here's the next chapter! We're almost to my other favorite episode! Yay! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Amy, Kuribohmon and Cielomon. I do not own Digimon. This is Amy's POV again. :) Enjoy!**

Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon

Better an Egg than an Egg Shell

"Man, I can't believe it. We're actually here." Takuya said when the seven of us and the three Digimon made it into a foggy forest, known as the Forest Terminal.

"My legs can believe it." JP groaned as I stretch my leg back. "How come you're not tired?"

"Dude, I do sports back in America, I stretch alot." I said as I fix my glasses, then I saw the sign. "Yep, we're definitely here."

"Um, but shouldn't there be a Trailmon here?" Koji asked and I notice it when I saw the rail on the ground.

"Well, maybe they're on their way back now. Or, uh, you know, uh, could be, oh, man." Takuya said in confuse, making me and DemiKuribohmon giggling.

"Hey, who cares about the Trailmon, there's a restaurant here!" JP said excitedly when we all turned and saw a small little hut with a blue bird-like Digimon smiling at us as we started walking there. I heard DemiKuribohmon whimper as I look back at him.

"What's the matter, Kuriboh?" I pick him up and held him in my arms.

"I don't like his food there, it made my stomach sick just by smelling the scent in the air." I giggled at his little cute disgusted expression on his cute face. "If I were you, Amy, don't go eat Deramon's food, he's not a very good chef." I nod, then pet his head.

"Thanks for the headups, Kuriboh." That's when I heard everyone gagging as the both of us look back at them.

"See what I mean?" I heard my little wolf as I held him close to me.

"Again, thanks for the headups." I sweatdrop when the gang insulted the poor bird. Anyway, after the food incident, we started walking again with Koji being in the lead.

"This place is empty, too." He said when we came across an abandoned Trailmon station.

"Yeah, and kinda creepy." I heard Zoe when she came close to me as I held DemiKuribohmon a little more closer in my arms.

"Keep your eyes peel, guys." Takuya said when he stood up front.

"For what? All we can see is fog." JP said.

"Well, there has to be something here." I heard Takuya as we came up close to a huge tree that was bigger than the ones I've seen so far.

"But, what if they're all ghosts?" JP gulped as we walked up, making me nudge him on the hip. "Oof, hey."

"Don't say that, I've seen couple of movies with something like this and trust me, most of them didn't have a happy ending." The two of us cried in fear when I mention it, so did everyone else when we came across a long swirl staircase.

"I guess we have no choice, but to keep walking." Takuya said as we come out of the tree and were walking onto the large branch. Then, we came across two trails, but we don't know where to take.

"Now, what?" I heard Takuya when I hear static sound coming from someone's D-tector. I look behind me and saw it was Tommy, with a 3D map on screen.

"It's that way." He said, pointing to the one on the right and we took it. Then, we came across a dead end few minutes later.

"Huh? Tommy, it's a dead end." Goggle-head said when he look back at kiddo.

"Are you sure it wasn't the other way?" Zoe asked him when I heard the sound again and it was coming from JP's D-tector when a light blue light appeared and it made the branches to be open.

"And for my next trick." That made me giggle a little since the both of us are magicians in the group. As we continue walking, it got higher and the fog gotten thicker, which it made my glasses fogging up, as well.

_Stupid water vapor. _I thought when I heard the same sound coming from Zoe's D-tector, feeling the breeze presence when the fog is clear, we saw a crystal-like castle with gasps of surprise and amazement.

"I hate it when I'm right." Zoe said with surprise look on her face.

"Join the club." I tell her as we began to walk again the remaining of the stairs, making me feel a cool and soothing presence, coming from the inside of the castle.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." I heard Tommy.

"Doesn't mean it's not dangerous." Koji said, making myself rolled my eyes.

"Well, we did get a message to come here." I told him, seeing DemiKuribohmon nodded his head for agreement.

"I still don't think it's safe." That's when his D-tector started acting up when the light appear and it opened the crystal gate. I look up at lonewolf.

"You were saying?" He scowled at me, then we headed in to the main door. "Would you relax? I don't sense any evil here."

"She's right." The little wolf said.

"Well, at least they're polite, I guess." Takuya said.

"Yeah, that or they're eager to lure us in there." JP said as I stood by his side.

"I say we go inside. How bad could it be?" I asked as Zoe appeared next to me.

"Yeah, Sleeping Beauty used to live in a castle in a forest."

"So did the wicked witch." Koji retroted, making my eyes rolled when the doors flew opened by Takuya's D-tector.

"Get back, Cherubimon scum!" We all gasped when we saw another Digimon that look like Wizardmon.

"Uh, isn't that Wizardmon?" Takuya asked.

"But, he's all different color." I heard Tommy when I felt the presence from earlier.

_It came from him. _I thought when I heard Takuya wants to fight him like we did to Gigasmon.

"No, no, wait a minute!" DemiKuribohmon jumps off my arms and went ahead digivolve into his rookie level. "You have it all wrong, this is Sorcerermon, he's Lord Seraphimon's ally."

"Kuribohmon." The two Digimon look at each other with kindness in their eyes. "It's good to see you again." The gang look at me in confusion as I did the same.

"Don't look at me, I didn't know it, either."

"Good to see you, too, Sorcerermon." Kuribohmon said with a smile on his face. "These children aren't working with Cherubimon, they all received the same message from the Lady Celestial herself."

"Oh, this is what comes from fighting too much. Everyone seems to be an enemy. I apologize, friends." Sorcerermon said awkwardly when he bows his head at us. "My solitude has driven courtesy from me. Please, come in, I have something important to show you." Kuribohmon followed him inside.

The two boys look at each other, not sure they could trust Sorcerermon until I went ahead and push them in. "Would you at least trust my guardian, instead?"

Once we head inside, I saw the castle have reflected with beautiful colors of a rainbow while I hear Koji asked Sorcerermon where he's taking us. Like Kuribohmon said, to meet with Lord Seraphimon, which hearing that name made my body have goosebumps. Not until I heard Sorcerermon about a prophecy.

"Huh? A prophecy?" I gasped a little when the snow Wizard revealed an opening on a crystal wall. Then, I'm getting more goosebumps when I look up and saw a crystal coffin that has...

"It's Lord Seraphimon." That sound like my voice when I feel all eyes on me.

"Yes, he's one of the three Celestial Digimon who ruled this world." I heard Sorcerermon when I feel his eyes on me as I met his, feeling the same presence from earlier.

"What are we supposed to do? He's all frozen up." Takuya said.

"Perhaps, not for long. There is a prophecy." Sorcerermon said, not until my D-tector began to act up when I took it out.

_"Let your Light shine as one." _It was Lady Ophanimon when I sense her that she might be in the room with us.

"She was the one who asked me to watch over Lord Seraphimon." I heard Sorcerermon. "It's all falling into place. I brought you here, because the prophecy says that one day, a group of wayward humans will free Seraphimon."

"Typical. Humans get to do everything. When is my turn?" Bokomon asked with a pout and crossed his arms, making me grin softly at him.

"How about next week?" Neemon asked.

"Be quiet." Bokomon said.

"So, what did she mean?" Koji asked when everyone began to mess with their D-tector like I'm doing right now. Not until a bright light appeared in my screen.

"Uh, guys?" I notice they all have bright light coming out through their devices and the lights landed on the crystal coffin, freeing Seraphimon.

"Welcome back, Seraphimon." Sorceremon said when the Celestial Angel stood in front him and my guardian.

"It's good to be back, my faithful servant, you have done well." Then, he notice my wolf. "Kuribohmon, my old friend, very good to see you."

"You, too, my lord, welcome back." I smile when I saw my wolf have bow gracefully to the Celestial Digimon.

"Please, tell me, you two, there is so little I remember." Lord Seraphimon said, making Kuribohmon look at his fellow ally.

"Well, when your defeat seemed imminent, Ophanimon was able to get you to safety." The snow Wizard explained. "She sealed you away from danger, so you could be revived after the trouble had passed."

"Ophanimon?! That's right! Has she been harmed? Why isn't she here?" Seraphimon panicked a little when my wolf guardian stood in front in between his allies.

"I've seen her last." He said, making the Celestial Digimon look down at the wolf. "The last time I've spoken to her is when she send me to protect a young girl, who would wields the spirit of Sky Warrior." Everyone's eyes landed on me and I got a little uncomfortable.

_I hate being center of attention. _I thought when I fix my glasses and glance at my D-tector.

"This young girl here, Kuribohmon?" I heard Seraphimon when I look up at him. "But, she's only a child."

"She's not alone, the children are also Legendary Warriors." I heard Bokomon defended me and the gang, making me feel a little relief as I keep looking down at my D-tector. "If weren't for them, you would still be stuck to the ceiling."

"Legendary Warriors? Impressive." I can tell that the Angel has a impress grin behind the mask by the way he said.

"What is going on here? We've been led all over, getting our snot kicked out and we don't even know why we were brought into this crazy world." Takuya said, making myself facepalm since I know the whole story not only from Bokomon, but also Kuribohmon.

"Someone owes us some answers." I heard Zoe.

"And I think you're that someone." I heard Koji. "So, tell us what's going on." I sigh heavily when Kuribohmon came by my side and I brush his fur when Seraphimon began to explain.

"If you want answers, I will have them. The story begins long ago, when Human Digimon and Beast Digimon warred against each other, their battle laid waste to the Digital World, before what was once beautiful. But then, Lucemon appeared and brought an end to the fighting. For a time, he ruled in peace, but soon he was corrupted by his own power." The Celestial Angel said.

"My, this story sounds familiar." Bokomon said when the gang scolded him, which it made me giggle a little as Seraphimon continue.

"The ten Legendary Warriors rose to free the repressed and abused. They battle valiantly and after a fierce struggle, they were able to defeat the tyrannical Lucemon. After peace was restore to the Digital World, champions were chosen to protect that peace, Cherubimon, Ophanimon and myself."

"But, that was before my time of harmony was short lived. Cherubimon wanted to control the Digital World by himself, so he attacked me." Kuribohmon told me that part before I gotten my spirit.

"You know the rest of the story, thanks to Sorcerermon. Ophanimon rescue me and brought me to safety here, where I have slumber and regain my strength until I was waken by you, Legendary Warriors." If my wolf instincts are correct, he's going to say something rude, I can tell. My eyes landed on Sorcerermon.

"Luckily, you came just when we needed Seraphimon most. The Digital World is in a crisis as you can see." He held up his wand and an image appeared.

"This is how the Digital World look now." I heard my wolf, making me gasp softly.

"How horrible." I said when I folded my arms, making myself shiver a little when Koji came by my side, held me closer to him, which it made me feel a little red.

"Man, the Digital World look like Swiss cheese." Takuya said, making me want to punch him on the head, but lonewolf stops me.

"And the future looks even more bleak. You see, Cherubimon had sent his minions to destroy it." Sorcerermon said as he lower his wand and the image faded away.

While Sorcerermon continue explaining, I've felt a familiar presence, _evil _presence coming from behind when I heard Kuribohmon began to growl as the two of us turned and luckily, I have my D-tector out and my spirit back, because, remember what I said Seraphimon is going to say something rude? I heard everyone gasped while JP asked a question.

And then...

_BOOM! _

Dun-dun-duuuuuun! Guess who showed up? "If isn't our old friend, the big nose?" I called out when the boys appeared beside me.

"Good, whole brat brigade here." Grumblemon said.

"And ready to fight." Takuya said.

"You better 'cause me introduce other Digimon who defeat you. Ranamon." Kuribohmon growled angrily when my eyes landed on a green humanoid Digimon, wearing a blue bathing suit with a red jewel on her helmet.

"Charmed, I'm sure." She said with a southern accent.

"Arbormon." Grumblemon continue as I saw a robot-looking digimon that was beige with orange stripes.

"You're in for it now, right?"

"And lastly, Mercurymon." The Warrior of Earth said.

"So, these be the whelps who hast given you so much trouble?" A freaky guy with green armor and mirrors that has an seventeenth or eighteenth century accent. "Pathetic."

"They tougher than look." Grumblemon warned.

"Varily. It would be an utter delight to beat Seraphimon in Cherubimon's name." Mercurymon said.

"With so many options, I don't know where to start." Ranamon said, making my stomach sick by the way she talk. Actually, I don't think it's her voice is making me sick.

_Oh, not again. _I held my hands and place where my heart is, feeling the familiar pain when the boys gotten their Beast Spirits, but...this pain is something different, something horrible is going to happen.

"Enough of your meaningless thoughts." I heard Seraphimon. "Tell me where Ophanimon is, NOW!" He demanded.

"Me no care about her, me just want Beast Spirit back." Grumblemon demanded as he raises his hammer. "Give it!"

"You gotta go through us, big nose!" I tauntered as I raise my D-tector.

"Yeah!" And the five of us began to spirit evolve.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Agunimon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Cielomon!" I called out as I flew in the air to get ready, hearing Arbormon and Ranamon gasped in shock while I heard Seraphimon and Sorcerermon gasped in amazement.

"So, she been released." I heard the snow wizard. "Along with the return of Legendary Warriors."

"If that big doofus hadn't stolen my spirit, I'll show him a thing or two." Zoe said as I get my bow ready.

"Your wish is my command, Zoe." I told her as I pointed my arrow at Grumblemon. "Sky Arrow!" And we began to battle. Kuribohmon held back, so he can protect Zoe and the two Digimon while the guys and I fought off the evil Legendary Warriors.

Turns out, none of our attacks hit them until Ranamon send out this attack called Draining Rain and used it on the guys while Arbormon uses a Round-House Punch on Lobomon and myself.

"Ah!"

"Unh!" We crashed onto the walls since Agunimon and the others got hit by the Warrior of Wood, as well. I shook it off, then I flew towards the stupid Wood Digimon and his twang partner.

"You two are going to get it! Arrgh-" Not until Grumblemon appeared and then...

_WHACK!_

"Ahhh! Unh!" I crashed onto the wall again, then I went back to normal when I almost fell to the floor, but Agunimon and Kumamon caught me before I did.

"Get your Beast Spirit, rock head." Ranamon said with a giggle as I look up and saw Grumblemon is getting ready since Agunimon is the one who has the Beast of Earth in his D-tector.

"Grumblemon, no!" Sorcerermon called. "You cannot do this."

"I beg your pardon?" Mercurymon turned to face him and Seraphimon, making Kuribohmon jumps in between, growling at the Warrior of Metal.

"You shall not lead us down the path of ruin." Sorcerermon said when he stood by my wolf's side. "I've waited a lifetime to see peace restore to the Digital World and you're not gonna stop it from returning!" I saw him held his wand and release an attack. "Crystal Barrage!"

"Heaven Blast!" Kuribohmon called out when the two attacks combine and charge towards Mercurymon, but metal head manage to fight back with Dark Reflection and hit two Digimon.

"Kuribohmon!" I called out while Seraphimon caught them both in his arms when he saw Mercurymon charging at him, but the Angel Digimon manage to fly away and head towards me and the guys. He gave me a small wolf cradling into my arms.

"DemiKuribohmon, are you okay?" His light blue eyes met with a sad grin on his face.

"I tried my best, Amy." I felt a little relief that he's okay, but I'm more worried about Sorcerermon when I stood by his aid and Seraphimon went ahead fight against the evil Warriors.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" The attack send the evil Warriors flying out of here, then the Angel Digimon look back at us. "Please, I ask again that you return to your world and leave this to me."

"There's no way we'll leave!" Kumamon cried out.

"Even if we did, we don't know how, Seraphimon!" I shouted. "You need our help, you can't fight them by yourself!" That's when my heart starts hurting again, making me weak on my knees when I landed on the crystal floor. "Ah."

"Amy, what's wrong?" DemiKuribohmon stood in front of me, feeling his eyes on me that filled with concern about what's going on. When I heard the evil Warriors began to fight back, Seraphimon is releasing another attack, making myself gasp in shock that this pain I'm getting...

"Seraphimon, don't do it!" I called out, but it was too late. Mercurymon appeared and reflected the attack back at the Celestial Digimon, making everyone, including myself gasped in horror.

"Seraphimon, no!" I cried out, seeing his fractal code appeared and Mercurymon began to take it. How dare he! I went ahead spirit evolved back to Cielomon and charge myself at Mercurymon.

"I don't think so, sugar. Draining Rain!" Damn it! Ranamon caught me by surprise when I almost got hit by her attack that I manage dodge, landing back towards the guys when I saw a blue Digi-Egg with Seraphimon symbol on it, seeing my fellow Warrior of Wind catching it from falling and ran towards us.

"Maybe we can bring him back, if we have his egg, right Sorcerermon?" Zoe asked and she's right!

"She's right, we have to protect the egg at all cost!" I heard DemiKuribohmon when he landed on my shoulder and Zoe stood behind me as I protect her and the egg.

"Oh, thou shan't get far, trust me." Mercurymon said when he and the others stood in front of us as Bokomon and Neemon also came in and stayed behind the guys as the five of us get ready.

"All right, come and get it!" Beetlemon said as I stood by his side.

"What's the matter, afraid you'll be beaten by bunch of kids?" I tauntered, even though I still feel a little pain from what happened, a flash of light appeared behind me and Sorcerermon is leading us to get out.

"Kuribohmon, go with them." I told my little wolf on my shoulder. "I'll hold off the evil Warriors."

"But, Amy-" I pet his cute little head with a soft grin on my face.

"Go, I'll be right behind you." He nodded and flew after the gang. Then, I look back at the four idiotic Warriors. "I have one more trick up on my sleeve."

"Oh, what's that, eh?" Arbormon asked, making myself smirk as I form my hands together to release an attack.

"Heaven Beam!" I made it more powerful, just like Seraphimon's attack that Mercurymon reflected back. Too bad metal head didn't have to do it since he and the others were hit and got crashed onto the wall.

"Yes!" That's my cue to leave as I flew out to the passage door.

"Amy, come on!" I went back to normal after I landed on the floor, causing Koji to grab my hand and the both of us began to run when I saw a Trailmon up ahead. I got on with the others while Koji joined with Takuya up front since the Trailmon began to move and all of the sudden, my heart was in pain again.

"Ah!" I almost toppled over when JP came in and caught me.

"Amy!" I heard my friends when I look up at them with tears in my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Zoe asked softly as I quickly my tears away.

"Sorcerermon, he sacrificed himself." I told her and everyone, but knowing the snow Wizard and my guardian, I'm pretty sure that he's going to be okay, not in this lifetime, of course.

The only thing that made my heart ache is Seraphimon's Digi-Egg. We have to find Ophanimon or the Digital World would be gone with Cherubimon's goons stealing data from it. Or better yet...I don't know how I know this, but I have a bad feeling that Cherubimon isn't the only one we're gonna go up against.

**Leave a review. :) Up next: No Whamon. **

**GB**


	11. No Whamon!

**Disclaimer: I only own Amy, Kuribohmon and Cielomon. I do not own Digimon. **

Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon

No Whamon!

"Whoa!"

After we escaped from the evil Warriors, the ride gotten rough and bumpy, which makes me topple and losing balance since I'm the only klutz of the group. It's a good thing DemiKuribohmon have digivolved, so he can block the only entrance, in case one of us fall off.

"Hey, bud, could you possibly go any faster?" I heard Koji.

"Sure, thing, pal, just hold on to your bandana." The Trailmon sped up and the trail gotten rougher.

"KOJI!" We all yelled at him.

"What? I was being sarcastic!" He yelled back.

"Amy, Zoe, how's everyone back there?" I heard Takuya when I look down at Zoe, who is still holding Seraphimon's Digi-Egg while Tommy and the two Digimon were in front of her and JP, myself and Kuribohmon stood in sideline.

"We're perfectly fine back here!" I shouted, feeling the train have calmed down and began to smooth out. Then, I saw Bokomon stood closely in front of Zoe.

"May I have a word?" He asked. "I want you to give me Seraphimon's egg, I'll take care of it now." All of us except Neemon and Kuribohmon, got stunned when the chicken took the egg from the blond. "I'm sorry, but I happen to know more about its special needs."

"Special needs?" I asked curiously when Kuribohmon stood behind his ally.

"Don't worry, Bokomon knows what he's doing, the egg would be fine." Honestly, the chicken Digimon keeps a book in his...whatever it is and then, he put the egg inside. What the hell. Anyway, the ride got even more bumpier and rough until it smooth out again when Bokomon let out a scream.

"This is definitely not good for the babyyy!" He cried out when the Trailmon landed on the other side of the track.

"I always say one good track deserves another." He said as the rest of us got out and met up with Takuya and Koji. "End of the line and all is fine." Trailmon chuckled as he began to ride back and left the cave.

"That's pretty scary, he gotta go backwards all the way home." Tommy said.

"No kidding." I told him until we began to run to get out of the cave. We see an opening up ahead, turns out to be an underground cavern.

"This doesn't look like outside to me. Does this look like outside to you?" JP asked.

"JP, quit your whining and let's just find a way out." I told him as the nine of us began to search when kiddo mentions about Grumblemon and being big trouble. I giggle a little at that until I felt the familiar pain in my heart again.

"Ah." I held my hand there, then it felt like it being electrocuted or something, but not in harm's way. Wait, electrocuted?

_Does this mean JP's Beast Spirit is nearby? _I thought when I didn't realize he was standing next to me.

"You okay, Ames?" He asked me since he notice I have my hand over my heart. I softly smile up at him.

"Yeah, buddy, I'm fine." I told him, seeing him grin brightly a little. "Hey, guess what? I got great news, y-huh?" The both of us felt the ground rumbling and I didn't realize Tommy was next to JP when a huge splash of water came out of nowhere and it aim towards me.

But, luckily, JP manage to push me out of the way and he and Tommy got hit. "JP! Tommy!"

"Tommy!" Everyone shouted for kiddo's name as I ran over to the two boys.

"Are you two all right?" JP held kiddo onto his lap, saying that he's not feeling good. "Hang in there, kiddo." I look up at the older boy. "How about you, buddy?"

"I'm okay." He look like he took much hit than Tommy. "Hey, how come no one shouted my name?" I mentally facepalm when I saw Kuribohmon stood by my side, then, the ground began to shake again when we look up and saw the water from earlier rose.

"Mama mia!" I heard Zoe gasped.

"Holy cow!" I called out.

"Definitely..." Takuya trailed.

"Not good." Koji finished when we saw a huge brown and blue whale, screaming.

"What's Whamon doing down here?!" Kuribohmon shouted when I look down at him.

"Whamon?"

"He's a whale Digimon, he usually lives in the ocean, but he's not suppose to be in here." He said when the big whale continue crying, saying that he wanted to go home, swaying back and forth, splashing water in every corner.

"He's scary, if you ask me." I said, then it gave me an idea when I held my D-tector out. "I'll calm him down." I began to spirit evolve. "Execute, Spirit Evolution! Cielomon!"

Not only I spirit evolved, but Takuya and Koji joined in and the three of us stood in front of the whale, trying to calm him down, but nothing seem to work, so I flew in front of him and I gently rub his forehead.

"Just relax, calm down." I soothed him. "We're not gonna hurt you, we just wanna know what's wrong, okay?" After that being said, he's calm. I flew over towards the others when I helped Tommy with JP, who look so much in pain.

"I was swimming, free and happy in the sea, not a care in the world," Whamon explained. "then, one day, I saw this delicious looking clam, I couldn't help myself, so I decided to take a little nibble." He said. Then, Whamon told us that Grumblemon had taken a chunk of the fractal code, which it lead to right now.

"Next thing I knew, I was trapped in this place and it's driving me crazy!" The whale cried.

"Here we go again." Agunimon said, making my eyes rolled.

"You don't have to be such a big cry baby about it." Lobomon muttered.

"I don't think he should be swimming that much water." I heard Kuribohmon when I look down at him. "It's not enough for him to swim in."

"Is that normal?" Neemon asked curiously.

"No idea." Bokomon answered as I look down at JP.

"How you feeling, buddy?" I asked him.

"I'm okay, even though, this is really embarrassing." He said. "Does he really think all this blubbering is going to help him- Gah!"

"JP, are you okay?" Tommy got a little worried as I held JP up when I kneeled beside him, so he won't fall.

"I'll be fine, once I get this pain to go away." JP said.

"And-a-and it's all my fault you guys got hurt! I'm so sorry!" Whamon cried, making my friend glare up at him.

"You're forgiven, all right?!" JP growled, making myself and Kuribohmon sweatdrop.

"Well, at least he's not going to be alone." I said, seeing the other Warriors nodded their heads for agreeing with me. "We're stuck here, too and maybe we can help each other out."

"Huh, okay." Whamon grinned getting over his sadness, making us deadpan as I landed on my face.

"He has got to be kidding me." I muffled when I felt a familiar Earth's presence when I stood up and saw that there's no more water in the hole where Whamon is swimming.

"Whamon!" We cried out when the presence I've felt is from big nose himself.

"Grumblemon." Me and Kuribohmon said it together with a wolf growl, because he's the one who defeated Sorcerermon.

"Found you!" He smirked. "So good to see you again, only this time, I get Spirits." The three of us stood in front to protect everyone from him.

"You're an annoying little gnome, you know that?" Lobomon hissed, making me do another wolf growl.

"Yeah, what he said." I heard Agunimon. "Oh, and by the way, you're not stealing anything from anyone ever again, we're not afraid of you anymore, Grumblemon."

"Nanananananana, Grumblemon." He mocks the boys when he held a small green bottle on his hand. "You will be." Grumblemon cast a spell in the air as I get ready when I flew in the air and the spell revealed couple of familiar faces, Golemon.

"Great, not him again." I murmured.

"You may have taken Grumblemon's Beast Spirit, but Grumblemon still have powers. Your Spirits mine, meet my new friends." Grumblemon laughed. "Get them!" And the battle starts.

"Sky Arrow!" I send couple of light blue arrows at each of Golemon while Agunimon fought three and Lobomon fought four. I flew in between couple of those rock-heads, sending out couple of Heaven Beam when I notice that Kuribohmon is protecting the gang.

"Back off, rock-face!" I punch a Golemon on the face and I landed in front of my friends. "Guys, we could use some help over here!"

"Be right there!"

"On the way!" Not long when I saw two hands with strings appeared and grab Agunimon and Lobomon by the neck, choking when those hands belongs to Arbormon. I was about to go help them, but the giant Golemon stood in front of us.

"Crap." I murmured. "Kuribohmon, protect the gang and the DigiEgg. Heaven Beam!" I send out couple more at Golemon, but nothing happen, so basically, I'm screwed.

"I refuse to hide and give up." I heard JP when I glance back at the gang. Then, I saw him glancing Zoe behind him when she mentions about her Spirit, not until I got hit and send flying.

"Ahhh! Unh!" I got hit by Golemon's fist.

"Amy!" I heard Zoe and the two Digimon when I landed on the ground.

"Oof, arrgh, this is getting on my nerves." I said with a growl when I saw JP and Tommy spirit evolved. Zoe and Kuribohmon came in and helped me up when some of the Golemon appeared in front of the boys.

"You ready to rock these block heads?" Beetlemon called out.

"Yep, I'm ready to roll." Kumamon said and the two boys began to fight. I was about to go join in, but the pain in my heart came back again when I fell onto my knees.

"Cielomon, are you all right?" I feel the electrifying presence that I felt before, meaning the Beast Spirit of Thunder is nearby.

"I'm tired of playing with you." I heard Beetlemon when I look up at him. "I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done!" He cried out when he's about to attack.

"You're kidding, right?" The gnome didn't look surprise when Golemon fought back, sending Beetlemon to the ground and he went back to normal.

"JP!" My guardian flew over to him to guard him, in case Grumblemon attacks.

"Weak human, you're not even worth built up sweat." The Earth Warrior said when he look back at Arbormon, who is still attacking Lobomon and Agunimon.

"I'm on it, Grumble, but first I gotta change into something more comfortable." He said when the data covered him up.

"What does he means by that?" I asked no one when I heard Kuribohmon let out an angry growl, then my heart felt another presence that came from...

"Petaldramon!"

"What the hell?! How did he get his Beast Spirit?!" I cried out, That's when I heard Grumblemon is about to attack JP, but thanks to Whamon, he saved him and send the troll crashing onto a wall.

"No way!" I heard Kumamon and Zoe when I look up at Whamon and saw a Beast Spirit of Thunder that made my heart feel electrocuted with excitment.

"It's the Legendary Beast Warrior of Thunder." Kuribohmon and Bokomon said when I flew over to JP.

"It's yours, Jay." I tell him when I heard Whamon about him eating it in the first place. Then, Grumblemon is coming towards it, but I manage to fight back.

"Not this time, big nose! Hyah!"

_POW!_

"Oof!" He crashed onto the wall again, then fell, making Kuribohmon kicked him. JP went ahead gotten his spirit and began to digivolve.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" I saw him evolved into another beetle-type Digimon, look alot like Beetlemon, but bigger. "MetalKabuterimon!"

"Motto bene." I heard Zoe when I stood by her. "JP turned into _him_?"

"That's right." Not until something went wrong, MetalKabuterimon called out an attack called Bolo Thunder and he's losing control.

"Heaven Barrier!" Kuribohmon called out when the barrier appeared to protect Zoe, Kumamon and the two Digimon while I flew over to the guys and did the same barrier on them, so they won't get hurt.

Then, the beetle beast manage to gain control and defeated Grumblemon with his Electron Cannon attack and manage to give Zoe back her spirit and taken Warrior of Earth's fractal code. But, the cave came completely falling apart when the guys made it with the others. Kuribohmon and I join forces to create our barrier bigger, but with boulders are falling rapidly with water coming in, the both of us lose control and everything went black.

"Um, did we die?" I heard Tommy asked.

"I don't think we did if we're still talking, Tommy." I told him, didn't realize that I was back being myself since I can't see anything in dark.

"It smells like something did. P.U.!" JP said when someone opened its mouth and all of us saw the view of the ocean. Now I know what we're riding on.

"It's Whamon!" All of us began to laugh.

"I don't know how you saved us, but thank you." Bokomon said with a smile.

"Welcome home, Whamon." Zoe and I tell him.

"Oh, I should be the one thanking you." He said. "Without your help, I might have been stuck in that cave forever."

"Hey, there's an island up ahead." I heard Kuribohmon when I look up and he was right. I held my cap down from falling off, enjoying this beautiful ocean breeze coming onto my face.

With Grumblemon's gone, I can't wait to see who's next to get their Beast Spirit, now that we have three. Let's hope to see what the island have in store for us.

**Up next: Beastie Girls**

**GB**


	12. Beastie Girls

**Disclaimer: I only own Amy, Kuribohmon and Cielomon. I do not own Digimon. **

Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon

Beastie Girls

"See ya, buddy!"

"Aloha!"

"Ciao, Whamon!"

"Adios, thanks again for the ride, Whamon!" I called out to him when he blasted water out of his head and he was gone, making myself grin as I felt the familiar sea breeze.

"Well, there he goes." I heard Koji when I look back at the gang.

"Nice of you to point out the obvious." Takuya said, seeing my blond haired friend looked so excited and being so giddy.

"My dear Zoe," Bokomon called. "What has gotten into you?"

"She's happy, because she got her Spirit back." I said, seeing her nodding her head, showing off her purple and pink D-tector.

"Especially she feels so good on this beautiful day." She said when JP appeared by her side.

"Don't forget who has a Beast Spirit now!" He laughed, showing his blue and yellow one, too.

"Let's hear it for JP: the Princely Beast of Thunder!" Zoe trilled in her Italian accent.

"And Zoe: Princess of the Summer Breeze!" JP drawled, feeling sick to my stomach.

"And Amy: Princess of I'm Going To Be Sick!" That made the boys and the three Digimon laughed when they saw my sick expression on my face, which I received a scowl and a glare from the _royals _themselves. "Oh, come on, you gotta admit that was funny." I giggle as all of us began to walk.

Kuribohmon is giving Bokomon and Neemon a ride as he flew ahead above us, making myself watching them with a grin on my face. The sky is so clear and blue, I can feel the presence of my Spirit within my heart whenever I look up at its beautiful clear view.

"You know, I can't help but notice that its summer and we're at the beach." I heard JP when I didn't realize we've came into a stop, causing me to topple over, but I manage to regain my balance. Even though, no one notice it, which it's fine for me.

"Yeah, you know what that means?" Tommy smiled.

"Summer vacation!" We all said with cheers.

"The waves!"

"Shell hunting!"

"Lots of sunshine!"

"Put it all together and what do you get?" I pointed at Takuya with a goofy smile on my face when I look up at him.

"The beach, baby!" The two of us began to laugh until _someone_ ruin the moment.

"Aren't you two forgetting something?" I groaned a little when he asked that question. "We're suppose to be on a mission here, we'll be stupid enough to let our guard down." I didn't realize that Takuya stood by his side.

"Come on, you gotta lighten up, buddy!" I giggle when goggle-head began to tickle the lonewolf and JP decided to join in, hearing Koji laughed and being ticklish until Tommy came out nowhere with shadow in his eyes.

"Wait! Wait, don't I'm not, guys! I just think that-"

"Yes, you are. You're being phooey." Kiddo said, which it made the guys stop what they're doing.

"It can't hurt to take a short break, we've earned it." Zoe said.

"Zoe's right, we've earned it." The two boys agreed, making Koji look where I am, asking for help.

"Sorry, Koji, but I'm gonna have to agree with Zoe on this one." He groaned.

"Fine, whatever, I'm obviously outnumber here."

"That's it, then, all in favor, say aye!"

"Aye-aye!" All six of us cheered when we heard Neemon from the air.

"Kids, look at this!" I heard Kuribohmon when he took the two Digimon over at a small beach house in the middle of the beach, which it gotten me a little suspicious when all of us head over there.

"What's a summer vacation without a beach house?" I heard Zoe asked when I stood behind Koji and Kuribohmon appeared beside me.

"It's a little too convenient, if you ask me." I said when four strange colorful looking-bird Digimon came out, wearing different costumes.

"Welcome!" They said.

"Oh, goodie," I hear Bokomon. "it's the Toucanmon, gaudy looking creatures, but very timid. Their attack is Crazy Crest, sounds rather silly, doesn't it?"

_Sounds like he doesn't like them at all. _I thought as I fix my glasses from falling.

"Honored guests, we welcome you to Toucan Paradise." One of them say, who is wearing a white ascot as he bowed.

"Thank you, Mr. Toucanmon." Kiddo said "We're honored that you're honored."

"Yeah, we're honored, but we're broke." Koji said, making myself snickered when I saw him gave me a goofy smirk on his face.

"Oh, please, what's a few digi-shekels among friends?" The second one asked, wearing a green and orange apron. "And it just so happens that today everything is on the house. By which I mean free, not served on the roof." He bowed, too.

"Somehow, I don't trust them." I murmured to Kuribohmon, who nodded his head for agreement. Then, he went ahead look up at me.

"Amy, make sure you have your D-tector with you at all cost." He tells me softly for no one to hear. "I have a feeling that something strange is going to happen." I nodded.

"I feel the same way, Kuribohmon." I whispered back when all of us began to head inside. Once we did, I saw the Toucanmon were setting the table with nine different food, making everyone, including myself, hungry.

"Ladies and Gentlemen..."

"Your lunch is served." All of us awed to see how deliciously good the food look like. We all took a seat and dig in. I'm sitting in between JP and Koji while I'm chowing down the spicy curry-covered chicken with steam rice and a dumpling.

"Mm, I never had a dumpling before." I said, making a Toucanmon appeared out of nowhere and set a plate down between me and JP.

"Today's your lucky day, we've made another batch for a such pretty girl like you." He said with a grin on his face as he walked away, leaving me dumbfounded when I look up at JP.

We both shrug and went back eating when I heard Takuya about rubbery eggs and noodles, then I'm hearing Zoe about lumpy curries. What the hell are they talking about?

I look up at Koji and me and him shared a disgusted look on our faces for what our friends are saying when I heard Kuribohmon chuckling as he slurps away with his miso soup he's eating.

Who are these people and what the hell have they done to my friends?

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

An hour passed and everyone were full, even myself, too, when I ate at least two and an half of dumplings, instead of finishing up my chicken I never get to.

"Oh, my goodness, I'll never eat again." I commented when I heard Takuya saying about his stomach feeling like a melon, which it made me laugh a little until I let out a not-so girly burp. "Oops, excuse me."

That made everyone laughed and I joined in with them. Then, I look up at Tommy, who is sitting next to Zoe. "Did you get enough, kiddo?"

"Mm-hm." He said with a grin on his face.

"Oh, enough and more." JP said happily as I look up at him.

"You're nuts, you could be a size of a bowling ball." I teased him, giving me a scowl look on his face. I gave him a side-hug. "Oh, relax, I'm only kidding you, Jay." I could feel a jealousy presence coming from the opposite side of my seat, but I ignore it when I stood up, so did Takuya.

"Well, I guess it's time to split." He said, hearing the Toucanmon squawked.

"We've imposed enough on you already." Zoe said kindly as she stood with the birds rushing over.

"Go on. Impose." One of them say, making me scowl a little at them.

_Yep, something strange is going on around here. Better listen to Kuribohmon's advice. _I thought as I fix my glasses when Kuribohmon appeared by my side.

"But, you're growing kids, it won't be long before you're hungry again." One of the birds said. "What kind of folks would we be if we let you go without supper?"

"Supper? Are you nuts? I won't be hungry for hours, I might never eat again." Takuya said, being dramatic, which causing me an eye roll.

"You say that now, but after being in the sun, I'm sure you will agree with me and might I suggest you take advantage of our summer special." The second bird said as we all stood up, confused about what he meant.

He walked over to where a white curtain was and pulled it back to reveal all this beach stuff, boats, floaties, bathing suits, balls and other stuff.

"What he's saying, is free beach rentals for everybody!" The fourth one said with a smile on his face.

"Eep." I squeaked when my eyes landed on the girls' bathing suits. To be honest, the only time I've ever wore a bathing suit is when I used to be in fourth grade all girls' swimming team during my summer break in America.

But, now that I'm surrounded by guys, I get easily shy. I groaned, receiving myself a smack on my forehead. What did I get myself into?

_In the girls' locker room..._

"Oh, come on, Amy, I wanna see how you look, please?" I groaned when Zoe made me try on this light blue two-piece suit with two black stars on either side of my waistline.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." I murmured as I exhale and walked out of the curtain, revealing myself to Zoe when she gasped in either surprise or in shock. "What do you think?"

"Amy, you look so pretty! The suit made your eyes look brighter." I feel a blush coming on when I heard her giggle. "I bet it would make the boys' jaws drop when they see you out there."

"Okay, I'm gonna change back now!" I marched back into the changing room when she pulled me back out. "Hey, Zoe!"

"Don't be such a party pooper!" She began pushing out to the door. "Just go out there and have fun!"

"Wahh!" I stumble out of the locker room and scowled at the closed door with the blond inside. I sighed, then went to go join with the boys as I pulled my hair up as a ponytail.

Once I came out, I saw JP and Tommy were on floaties while Takuya and Koji were on water, having a splash fight and hearing them having a great time. It's weird that they went from not getting along to getting along right now. Must be one of those Flame-Light rivals thing, I guess. I walked over to the three Digimon, two are under the shade and Neemon is getting his ears sunburned.

"Hey, you three." The three of them look up and they look surprised, making me feel uncomfortable again. "What?"

"Amy, wow." Kuribohmon said.

"My dear, you look absolutely stunning." Bokomon complimented me when I feel a small blush on my face.

"Thanks, I'm not used to wearing something like this." And it was the truth since back in the days, I used to wear a one-piece. "I'm gonna go in the water now." I gave my glasses and D-tector to Kuribohmon. "Watch them, Kuriboh." I quickly jump in for not letting the guys see me, hearing a splash that I make when I reach into the surface.

"Thanks for the headups, Amy." I heard Takuya being sarcastic when I turn and saw the guys' hair flopped onto their foreheads, making myself giggle.

"You're welcome, I make a huge splash when I jump into the water." I told them, then I gave them a big one and all of sudden, Takuya, Koji and I were having another round of splash fight.

JP and Tommy decided to join in and be in my team since it's three against two and we were winning. But, I notice Koji isn't with his teammate. Where did he go? Not until I've felt being lift up.

"Ah, Koji, no!" He went ahead and drop me into the water, hearing the guys laughing as I reached into the surface again, giving them another splash. "You jerk!" That's when we heard Zoe screaming back at the hut.

Since I'm the closest-and the fastest-I ran inside with Kuribohmon, Takuya and JP behind me when I reached into the locker room and saw Zoe was holding a pink bathing suit, covering half of her body.

"Zoe, what's the matter?" I asked her worried.

"What's wrong?" I heard the boys when I turned to glare at them for coming into the room as they gaped when they saw Zoe. "Uh..." She shrieked again as I ducked when she started to throw things at them.

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!"

Few minutes have gone by and Zoe and I were back in our clothes and everyone stood outside of the locker room, hearing Zoe apologzing to the two boys for hurting them.

"I'm sorry, too." I tell them when the look up at me.

"For what?" They asked, and then...

_POW! POW!_

"OW!" I gave them the usual whack on the head like I did back in Toyland when we've split up.

"So, what happen, why did you scream before?" Koji asked Zoe as I fix my cap, then retrieve my D-tector from my guardian.

"Because, someone's a peeping tom!" Zoe snapped, making everyone and myself gasped in shock.

"You're kidding?!" Takuya snapped.

"Let me at the creep, how dare he!" Everyone except me, Kuribohmon and Zoe eyed on JP. "What're you all looking at me for? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"You must admit, it looks suspious, after all, you are the most likely suspect." Bokomon said as Neemon nodded.

"He makes a good point, JP. Why don't ya just admit it?" Takuya asked, making me facepalmed.

"It couldn't been JP, he was swimming with us the whole time." I said.

"I forgot." The three idiots said, causing myself another facepalm. Then, I look up at Koji with a frown he has on his face.

"We all have the same alibi." He said, holding his chin in thought. To be honest, he look kinda cute like that.

_Wahh, snap out of it, Amy! _I shook my head a little when I heard Kuribohmon growling. "What is it, boy?"

"The Toucanmon are nowhere to be seen." The gang except me, got confuse. "Boys, go into the locker room, hurry." And they obeyed while Zoe and I followed them in and all of the sudden...

"The bird boys tricked us!" Koji snapped when he and the guys got their D-tector taken away.

"I knew there was something fishy going on with those birdbrains." I said as I began to ran outside to start searching for them. Not until I heard the boys crying out in the locker room, which it feels Deja Vu.

"Of course, that's karma to ya." I said when Kuribohmon stood by my side and the both of us began our search when we saw footprints of those stupid birds.

"They head that way, let's go!" The two of us began to run while I hear everyone else trailing from behind.

Once we gotten closer, the birdbrains are right where we want them to be. "Hey, hold it right there!"

They look back at us and oh, goodness gracious! They have fans and buttons and bandanas of Ranamon. Are they freaking kidding me? What are they suppose to be, her fanclub?! That's just wrong!

"What do you mean by Ranamon the Ravishing?" Takuya asked them when he and Koji came between me and Kuribohmon.

"Just give us our D-tectors back, right now!" Koji snapped.

"No way and no how, these little babies are our ticket to a date with Ranamon." The leader said, making me sick to my stomach for what he had said.

Not until I felt a presence when I glance at the sea, hearing my guardian growling while I heard the Toucanmon were scramming as the others went after them and I stayed behind when _she _appeared in the water.

"Of course, out of all the evil Warriors, she decided to go solo, huh?" I asked when Ranamon is standing on a water tower.

"She sure has a lousy timing." Koji said.

"What a pleasant surprise. I have so looked forward to seeing y'all again. I'd hope to have my Beast Spirit to show you first, but everything happens for a reason." Ugh, I hate her voice so much. "We can't have everything, now, be good little children and hand over your Spirits." She's joking, right? "I'd love to stay and chat, but you bore me to tears. Now, how's that sound?"

"Sounds pretty stupid, if you ask me." I fold my arms when Zoe appeared by my side with her hands on her hips.

"I'll say." She said.

"Zoe." JP said.

"Amy, I don't think this is a good idea." I heard Takuya as I held my D-tector out.

"Kuribohmon, protect the boys, Zoe and I would handle the sea witch." I tell him.

"We'll take care of her in no time." Zoe said, which it made myself smirk.

"Goodie, goodie, this is gonna be a treat." Ranamon said as water pillars shot up, creating a violent and powerful storm around us.

This is very, very bad. As long as she's near water, her offensive power's exponentially enhanced." Bokomon said.

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing?" Neemon asked.

"I just said that, didn't I just say that?" Bokomon asked.

"I don't know." The bunny shrugged.

"She sure has a nasty temper." Zoe said.

"I'll say." I look at my fellow Warrior of Wind. "You ready to make up some time?"

"You know it, Amy." The two of us look back at Ranamon. "Let's do it!" And we began to spirit evolve. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Ahh, hah! Kazemon!"

"Hah! Hyah, Cielomon!" The two of us manage to stop the storm and stood in front of Ranamon to get ready for some girl fight.

"Sugar, do you really think you can take me on alone?" She asked.

"That's a silly question. Of course we do, sugar." Kazemon taunted, making myself let out a giggle.

"So, now you're gonna mock me?" Ranamon asked.

"Hey, we wouldn't dream of it, so we rather fight!" I started it off. "Heaven Punch, hyah!" But, she created another pillar, causing myself to move back from attacking. "Arrgh."

"Don't you wanna play with me anymore?" Ranamon teased as the both of us flew away from the pillar, chasing after us. I decided to split as I dive into the water, so I can create a sneak attack while Kazemon is still being chase, just to keep Ranamon distracted as I flew up behind her and then...

"Sky-Ah!" How did she do that? I've been hit by her Draining Rain attack, causing myself to crash into the water.

"Nice try, sugar-pie. No one can sneak up on me like that." I heard her say when I reach to the surface and went to go join Kazemon.

"You okay?" She asked me in concern when I gave her a thumb up. Not until Ranamon sends out another attack called Whipping Waves and it aim right towards us, thanks to my friend, she uses her Hurricane Wave to counter it.

"Well, you're actually pretty good at this." Ranamon said stiffly.

"Oh, Ranamon. That means so little coming from you." Kazemon said, making myself laugh a little.

"You little brat! I'm gonna take you both apart wing by wing." Ranamon said as she called up water pillars to cage us.

"Feelin' a little more polite?" Ranamon taunted, not until I felt a familiar sprang in my heart when the sea nymph just went ahead and dive in. The familiar sprang I felt is when the other Warriors have gotten their Beast Spirits, could it be that Ranamon have found hers? Only one way to find out when a light appeared below and out come...

"Ah, it's the Beast Spirit of Water." I heard Kuribohmon. His voice sounded like he wasn't too happy to see it as I look back at the guys and saw the disgusted looks on their faces.

_I don't blame them. __She definitely look like a sea witch. _I thought as Kazemon and I flew over to the guys, in case Calmaramon attack them, which she did and Kazemon did her rapid kick, but the squid whack her out.

"Zoe!" I called out as I held my bow. "Sky Arrow, hah!" It didn't do any damage on the squid monster. "Aw, crap."

"Maybe I should turn up the music." She said as she began to spin. Turns out, Ranamon can't control her Beast Spirit yet. No wonder the pain didn't hurt me as much as the other ones did.

"Ooook." I heard Kazemon when I landed beside her and the both of us went back to normal when Calmaramon said she'll be back.

"Um, what just happen here?" Takuya asked.

"It seem to me that Ranamon can't control her Beast Spirit yet." Kuribohmon answered as I stood by him, brushing his fur on his head.

"Then, that means..." JP trailed when he and the boys look at each other.

"We're okay." They said.

"Before we celebrate, did you boys forget about the Toucanmon?" I asked when I pointed that they left another trail behind,

"Ah, crap! I forgot about those feathered boys still have our D-tectors." Takuya said as all of us began to run after those idiotic birdbrains. I can't wait to get my hands on them, so I can make bird-style boas.

**Up next: Swiss Family Digimon. **

**Leave a review. :)**

**GB**


	13. Swiss Family Digimon

**Sorry, folks, I've been drawing lately, although, this story is starting to get me bored. -.-' not a very good idea, xD lol.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Amy, Kuribohmon and Cielomon. I do not own Digimon. **

Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon

The Swiss Family Digimon

"Hup!" I hopped off the nearest tree that I climbed on earlier when all of us were searching for those idiotic birdbrains, Toucanmon. "Where could they be?" Not until I heard JP screaming when I saw him and Tommy running around with a crab on JP's rear end. I sweatdrop.

Anyway, few minutes have gone by and we've came up with nothing as we all met up by the bench in front of the stupid hut.

"It's no use, we'll never find them." Takuya said when he lies his head down on my lap and Tommy leaning against me as I wrap my arm around the little guy, who look tired from all the searching.

"We'll take a break for a little bit." I said when I heard JP sighed, making Zoe look at him.

"Hey, don't worry about it," She said with a comforting smile. "I'll bet you'll find your D-tector real soon."

"Huh? What were you saying, Z?" JP asked, which it made Zoe confuse.

"JP, weren't you thinking about your D-tector?" She place her hands on her hips.

"Oh, uh, well, I was wondering if you and Amy would be like that." That made me look up at him with confusion look on my face.

"Like what, Jay?" He flinch a little.

"Like Calmaramon." That made Takuya jumped in fright right away.

"Ah, Calmaramon, where?!" I was gonna smack him on the head, but I gave him a punch on the shoulder, instead. "Ow, what?"

"I was just wondering, if you two would be scary like that." The older boy said. "You know, like when you got your Beast Spirits and all that." The boys and the three Digimon thought about it when they had that curiosity look on their faces and it wasn't a good one.

Normally, I would be insulted, but for mine and Zoe's sake, I did my usual routine.

_POW! POW! POW!_

"OW! AMY!" They all shouted when I held my fist and I stood by Zoe's side with the both of us feeling so mad.

"You guys are bunch of idiots! How can you compare the both of us to Calmaramon?!" I snapped.

"We're nothing like her!" Zoe snapped.

"Of course." Neemon said when the two of us glared at him.

"Say it like you mean it, you stupid bunny." Neemon squeaked when he hid himself behind the wolf, who so called my guardian.

"Look, girls, JP isn't saying you're evil and of course, you're nothing like Calmaramon," Kuribohmon explained, but Takuya cuts in.

"What he's trying to say is that the Beast Spirits are hard to control. Don't you get those pains in your heart when you feel that there's one nearby?" He asked me and I thought about why I didn't feel much pain when I've felt Calmaramon's spirit.

But, Takuya's right about one thing. I thought about what happened when he can't control BurningGreymon, thanks to Tommy who calmed him down and he can control it now.

"You guys are overreacting, of course we can handle it when we get ours." I heard Zoe when I look up at her.

"What made you say that?" I heard Koji asked when the blond flicks her hair back.

"'Cause, we're girls and girls know how to handle power when they need to." Zoe said, making Tommy and JP cry out in shock.

"Scary." Neemon chirped.

"KNOCK IT OFF! Having power does not make you scary!" The blonde yelled at the three, forgetting that I'm right next to her. I shook my head and I notice four birds in the sky.

"Hey, look, it's the Toucanmon!" I called out when I saw them flying over to an island across from the ocean. "They're landing over there!"

"Right, don't let them get away!" I saw Takuya and Zoe ran by me, running to the water when Takuya all of the sudden, tripped over.

"Takuya?" I ran over, but I've been stopped when I look down and saw a cute seal-looking Digimon with big bright green eyes and orange hair on its head.

"What the heck is that?" Takuya freaked when Kuribohmon flew in by me.

"That's Gomamon." The little guy giggled when couple more of him began to appear, surrounding the four of us.

"Yeah, hi. What are these things, anyway?" Takuya asked.

"Gomamon are cute and curious, but if you get them mad, they won't hesitate to attack." Bokomon said when I lift one of the little guys up.

"Well, aren't you a little cutie?" I pet him on his head when I heard JP said about girls being tough. I glare at him and yelped in fright when he hid himself behind Koji, who sweatdrop. We went back to the bench with myself, Zoe and Tommy playing with them.

"We wouldn't be good friends if we let you out there." One of them say when we all look up and I heard a scary gust wind. "The water looks so cuddly and inviting, but really, it's very dangerous."

"Uh, what do you mean by dangerous, exactly?" Goggle-head asked when I stood by him as I continue to look out the water.

"He meant whirlpools, T." I told him, seeing couple of Gomamon nodding their heads.

"Don't worry, we're safe here, but if you get too close, it'll suck you in and never let you out." Gomamon said, has sadness in his eyes. "And even if you could get pass them, you'll get slam up against the cliffs that surround the only beach you can land on."

"We know all about it because we used to live there." The second one said as we look back at the group.

"Meaning, you can't get home?" My wolf asked, seeing the Gomamon shaking their heads sadly.

"You poor things." I lift one of them up again.

"That's right, everything used to be so wonderful there." One of the Gomamon said. "Then, one day, when we went out to play and get some food, there was a big earthquake, that's when the whirlpools started." He said. "We were cut off from our island, and we weren't able to get home since."

"I bet to willing that the earthquake happened when the destruction of the Digital World began." Kuribohmon said. "The Gomamon haven't been touch by Lord Cherubimon's evil powers."

"That means there's no way getting across since there are many whirlpools." I said as I look back up and I can feel that scary gust wind, just sending the cold breeze down to my spine. Then, I've felt a familiar beautiful breeze, like...Kazemon's.

_That could only mean Zoe's Beast Spirit is somewhere in the ocean. _My thoughts were interrupted when I heard JP searching for a flying Digimon. I look at him like he's an idiot.

"Really, JP?! That's your best solution?!" He sweatdrop when I snap at him. "'Oh, hey, there, Mr. Flying Digimon, sir, you think you can give us a lift to the other side of the ocean?' Yeah, real nice plan, Jay." I told him sarcastically.

"Kuribohmon, whatever happen to your Champion form?" I heard Bokomon asked my wolf when I saw his face sadden.

"Cherubimon have taken my fractal code when I was protecting Lady Ophanimon from being hit by one of his attacks when the destruction began." He said, making everyone gasped a little in shock as I gave Gomamon to Tommy, then I gave my wolf my famous bear-hug.

"Kuribohmon, why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked, feeling his head rubbing underneath my chin, then look up at me with a soft smile.

"It's no big deal, my mistress, I'll get it back when we face him. Even if I have it, I would be able to get you and everyone else across." I smile back while I brush his fur on his head.

"Hm." The two of us look up at Zoe, looking deep in thought as she look at the Gomamon. "Searching for a flying Digimon doesn't sound like a bad plan." She gotta be kidding me, right? The three of us are the only ones we can fly! I notice she look down at the Gomamon.

"Why don't you guys come with us? I mean, don't you wanna go back home?" She has a kind smile on her face.

"Oh, don't worry about us. We'll be just fine." The leader said with a fake smile on his face, along with the others. That made me a little mad. "If we swim close up to the whirlpools, we can catch a really good view of our friends on the other side." He said.

"You bet, we can get along just fine." The one I gave Tommy to spoke when I got up and stomped my foot.

"Now, hold on!" I snapped, making everyone jumped, especially Kuribohmon. "Are you trying to tell me that you're not even a little sad watching all of your friends from afar?"

"Not even being able to talk to them? Well, I don't buy it." I heard Zoe. "Everyone gets sad without their friends." That last part hit me directly in my heart.

When I was growing up, like I said, I never had any friends back in America, because of all the girls were making fun of me for not having a mom to be a role model since I live with my dad and my three brothers. I've always been alone and I never told my family about this, not even the gang when I look back at them. I shook my head and look back at the Gomamon.

"Yeah, we just try to ignore it that 'cause otherwise we get all depressed." The leader said sadly.

"Listen, guys, I think I have a quick and simple solution to your problem." Zoe said. "You're all gonna come with us." That made me smile at her when I stood by her side.

"Although, I appreciate the sentiment, don't you think it might be a tad dangerous?" Bokomon asked, making the both of us look back at the guys.

"Hey, at least we can try." I said.

"We can't even help ourselves!" I heard Koji snapped when I look up at him. "I mean, we don't even have our D-tectors anymore. What good are we?" That made me facepalmed and really want to smack him.

"That's no excuse!" I snapped, making the boys and the three Digimon jumped. "Dude, you saved Tommy's life while my guardian tried to fight off Raremon from being hit, before we got our spirits." I left the part out when he saved me being surrounded of Pagumon before he digivolve, I couldn't get my mind off by the way Koji look at me like that.

I shook my head as I fix my glasses as I look back at Zoe. "Zoe has a point, I say we should help the Gomamon and get them back home to their family and friends."

"Thank you, Amy." The two of us hug each other when my best friend and Koji came by our side, along with Kuribohmon when he stood by me.

"The girls are right, we'll help each other out." Goggle head said, making me pulled him into a bear side-hug, hearing him laughing a little.

"Even without our D-tector, I guess there's plenty we can do as a team." Lonewolf said, seeing him he has that smirk on his face, making myself roll my eyes.

"I can't swim well and I'm afraid of water, but count me in." Tommy said as the five of us look back at him and JP.

"Hey, finding flying digimon is too much work, anyway." The older boy said with a grin.

"Then, it's decided." I heard Bokomon. "Finally."

"You guys..." I heard Zoe sighed.

"Aw, this makes me wanna cry in joy." I fake sniffle, pretending to wipe my tears away, hearing my wolf laughing.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Amy, then, you're going to make Tommy cry, too." I heard Takuya whine playfully, which it made me giggle as I nudge him on the hip like we did back on the first day and before Tommy gotten his spirit.

"All right, it's settle, let's get to work, everybody!" All of us cheered and began to work to build a boat. We started out by cutting some palm trees and I was helping Zoe to gather a table cloth that was in the beach house and head back outside.

Then, I notice Takuya stood by JP when I went up to the two boys and saw JP drew an amazing boat on the sand. Like Pirates of the Caribbean style, which I love that first movie and the fourth one, too.

"Damn, JP, that's amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you." He said.

"That only take a few years to build." Takuya said.

"It's just like building a model ship, only bigger." I rolled my eyes and just push JP to go help out with the others.

"Get back to work, Jay." Hearing Takuya laughing behind us.

An hour have passed and the boat is complete to set sail. Tommy is in a barrel when he said not to rock so much. I know that feeling when we were on a toy Viking ship back in Toyland. Koji is steering as I sat next to him, in case one of us take turns and Kuribohmon is flying above us with Bokomon and Neemon on his back.

"I can't believe you built this without even looking at my plans." JP whined, making me glare at him.

"This is great." Zoe giggled, enjoying the breeze as I continue to feel that familiar Beast Spirit nearby.

I decided not to tell her, because I have feeling that the breeze itself knew that she'll get it soon. Not until we came close to the whirlpools and the Gomamon were right, they are _not _friendly.

"They said it was bad, not horrible!" JP said when I felt a familiar spirit nearby and I gasped in horror when I saw...

"TIDAL WAVE!" We all screamed as the wave knocked us off the raft, but we manage to hold onto something until my dumb self let go and the current got me away from the gang. Thanks to my thoughts, right away, I pulled out my D-tector and quickly spirit evolve into Cielomon to fly out of the water.

"There she is!" I heard Tommy when I saw everyone else are okay as I coughed all the sea salt water out of my mouth.

"Blah, now I know what Hiro meant." I said to no one when I saw couple of water pillars appeared as I felt _her _when _she _appeared on top of one of the pillars.

"Hi, there, kiddie pies." She said, wiggling her fingers at us in greeting.

"Oh, man!" JP cried.

"Now, what do we do?" Takuya asked.

"Well, if y'all have any last wishes, now would be the perfect time to make 'em, don't cha think?" Ranamon said, looking at her nails. I let out a wolf growl when Kuribohmon appeared beside me.

"Cielomon, Zoe, don't do it." I heard JP. "Remember what happen last time? You guys don't stand a chance against her."

"For pete's sake, am I the only one here with even a pinch of optimism?" Zoe asked.

"Kuribohmon, stay with the guys, we got this." He obeyed as he flew down to protect the boys. Then, I look down at Zoe. "You ready, Z?" She has the concern look on her face.

"Hope this works." She began to spirit evolve into Kazemon and the both of us stood in front of Ranamon.

"My, you're both gluttons for punishment, aren't cha?" She tauntered.

"Let's kick start this fight!" Kazemon said as she started delivering roundhouse kicks to the nymph, but water pillars were just blasted at her, sending her back.

"My turn, Heaven Punch, hyah!" I manage to punch couple of pillars away, but more appear, coming at me as I flew back to get away. "Damn it."

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Heaven Beam!" Both of our attacks aren't doing anything, the pillars just keeps blocking and protecting Ranamon from being hit, which it making me so mad. "Okay, that does it, you start to annoy me, you twang nymph!"

"Honey, you don't stand a chance, just give me your spirit like a good little girl and I'll be on my way." Her voice annoys me so much. Kazemon did it again, only this time, the pillar counter it and send the wind attack me, making myself fall into the water again.

"Cielomon!" I heard everyone as I quickly swam up to the surface, then I notice I went back being my human self.

"Crap!" I splashed out of anger as I swam back to the guys with a help of Gomamon's colorful fishes, Marching fish. I notice Kazemon is nowhere to be seen. "Where's Zoe?"

"She fell into the water right after you." Kuribohmon tells me when the both of us heard JP and saw Koji pulled him back from falling in.

"What a bother." Ranamon said when we all look up at her, me glaring at her when I hear my wolf growling at her. "And here I thought I'd get a chance to show off my Beast Spirit, it's really not fair." What's weird about this is that I don't sense it from her.

"You bitch!" I snapped.

"You're toast, lady!" Takuya snarled when I stood by him, in case Ranamon attack.

"Thanks, but I already have my breakfast." She said as she began to stretch, then she has the evil look on her face with her evil grin. "Hey, maybe I can test my Beast Spirit on y'all."

"You gotta go through me!" I called out when I've felt the beautiful breeze coming onto my body when I notice the whirlpools are going away.

"Guys, look! The whirlpools are disappearing!" I heard kiddo as I continue feeling the familiar breeze when I jumped in fright as I saw a giant water pillar appeared in front of us.

"Ah, what's goin' on?!" I heard the nymph when I saw a familiar beautiful pink tornado and it appears to be...

"Ah, Zoe! She gotten herself a Beast Spirit!" I cheered.

"What?!" The boys got into a huge surprise, seeing my best friend nodding her head as she look up at Ranamon.

"I'm back and say hello to my little friend! Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" Then, Zoe is surrounded the same tornado as I tossed my D-tector in the air and I join in with her.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Zephyrmon!"

"Cielomon!" I look over at my new fellow Beast Warrior and oh, my goodness! She look so beautiful!

"Who is that?" I heard Takuya, making myself silently giggle when I heard an awe in his voice.

"That's Zephyrmon, Beast Warrior of Wind." I heard my guardian and Bokomon saying it together.

"OH, MY!" I look up at Ranamon and I began to laugh at her expression and jealousy at my fellow Warrior of Wind. "WHY?! You're pretty! Your Beast Spirit made you pretty!" Then, she folds her arms and look away. "Well, of course, it's not like you're prettier than me."

"I doubt it." I snorted.

"Watch it, you!" I got a little surprise that she heard that. "Just because your friend has gotten her Beast Spirit, I haven't forgotten about you." She began to attack me. "Drainin' Rain!"

"Whoa!" I dodge and Ranamon started the battle when she sends Dark Vapor on Zephyrmon, but nothing happen to her when the wind shield her from being hit.

"I think it's time you learn a little respect." She said with a mature voice as her hands began to glow bright red. "Plasma Pods!" She attacked through the pillar that Ranamon was standing on, sending the little nymph down in the water.

"Nice shot, Zephyrmon." I complimented her when I notice Zoe can control her Beast Spirit and I don't feel any pains from it in my heart. She look back at me with a grin in her eyes since her mouth is cover.

"Cielomon, why don't I take it from here? I got it cover." She said.

"You sure, Zoe?" She nodded her head, then I gave her a grin as I held my hand up. "Go get her, girl." Her big claws clasped into mine and we both gave each other a nod, then I went ahead flew down with the boys as I went back to normal and landed safely on the raft. Then, Ranamon appeared, looking so angry.

"That's it, no more pussy footin' around." She went ahead slide evolve into Calmaramon. Still haven't feel the pain from it, don't understand why. The battle starts to get ugly when Zephyrmon manage to dodge and slash away the Acid Ink, but a little bit of it landed on her pretty wings and burned.

"Ah." I can manage how it hurts when I hurt my wings back in the crystal castle before Seraphimon was turn into a Digiegg.

"Aw, what's the matter, little girl? Did I burn you all up?" The squid cackled and continue to attack my best friend as she keeps dodging until a tentacle caught her.

"Zephyrmon!" I called out. "Let her go, you stupid witch!"

"It's awful, we can't do anything." Tommy whimpered, even though he forgot I have my D-tector, but the Beast Warrior told me she'll be okay.

"Stop it, let her go, you scum queen!" I heard Koji, then I heard JP that I never thought he would say to a squid Digimon.

"You ugly fish head!" He cried out, making me look at him within shock, then an idea hits me as I stood in front to protect him from being attack as I look up at the boys and the Digimon.

"If we call her names, she can free Zephyrmon and I'll head back out there to help." Takuya and Koji nodded their heads and the boys started to name calling while I continue spirit evolve.

Once I was in the air, I send out a Heaven Beam directly at the back of Calmaramon's head as she lets go of Zephyrmon after she fell into the water. The Beast Warrior flew by me as I held her up when she almost fell in, as well.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." She said as I gave her a smile.

"We're friends, we watch out for each other." She nodded her head when we heard the guys screaming as the both of us look down and saw Calmaramon have something green on her face.

"That's the scariest thing yet!" I heard kiddo, shocking the squid Warrior. I so badly wanted to laugh at that.

"BE QUIET! You brats are in for a heapin' helping of pain!" Calmaramon said as she jumped into the air, started using her Titanic Tempest, but she couldn't control it yet again.

"Ohhh, I'm gonna enjoy this." Zephyrmon said, making myself giggle at the scene as we saw Calmaramon flew away.

"What was that?" I heard JP asked when the boys seem to be dumbfounded, even the Gomamon and the three Digimon, making myself giggle again.

"I guess someone can't control her Beast Spirit yet." Zephyrmon said when the both of us began to fly. "Let's get everyone back to the island." And we did.

The Gomamon were very happy to see their family and friends again, which it made myself feeling so giddy and happy for them since I can feel it in my heart. Then, I heard Bokomon complimented Zoe about what happened today with Ranamon.

"And thank you, too, Amy." He tells me when my wolf came by my side, bumping his head onto my leg.

"Ah, it's no biggie, Zoe's the real hero, she got her Beast Spirit and that's that." I shrug, being bombard by Zoe's hug, hearing ourselves giggling as I hug her back.

"Hey, Zoe," The two of us look up at Takuya. "how were you able to control your Beast Spirit so fast?" I giggled when I went to go join with the Gomamon with Kuribohmon.

"Hey, Kuriboh?" I look up at him as I played with one of the seals. "Any ideas when do I get my Beast Spirit?" He sat down beside me and look deep in thought.

"To be honest, my warrior, I'm not sure, but when that time comes," His light blue eyes met mine with a grin. "I'm positive that you'll be able to control it, because you believe in yourself and your fellow Warriors, who are there to help you along the way."

The both of us look back at the gang, seeing Zoe hugging Takuya and Koji, which I saw the blushes on their faces, then hearing JP and Tommy complaining that they didn't get one, but Zoe manage to be fair when I saw the loving look on JP's face. I roll my eyes, then I brush the seal's hair and I went ahead stood in front of the beach, thinking about what happened today.

I feel the ocean breeze, making my hair flew sideway as I held my hat down from flying off when I look up at the clear blue sky, seeing its beautiful view when I felt my spirit again. I can feel the frown on my face as I look at my D-tector.

_Why do I get the feeling something's horrible would happen when I get my Beast Spirit? _I thought as I look back at the ocean._ Whatever it is, it's not gonna be a good fight, I can tell._

**Done! Up next: Bizarre Bazaar, stay tuned. :)**

**GB**


	14. Bizarre Bazaar and Mission For Two

**Disclaimer: I only own Amy, Kuribohmon and Cielomon. I do not own Digimon. **

**PS: You guys are going to meet up with Kuribohmon's twin sister, ShadowKuribohmon aka Ciela. :) For a short minute, lol. PSS: I added something to the chapter title, so yeah. xD lol.**

Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon

Bizarre Bazaar And Mission For Two

"Wow, this is working great, we should be able to get to that Autumn Leaf Fair thingy in no time." I laughed a little for what my best friend said since he has his goggles on.

We took the raft out of the water and use it as a big sort-of boat mobile on the ground, so it can help us ride during the rapid wind current that the Gomamon told us to take to the fair.

"Let's hope so." Bokomon said.

"And let's hope the Toucanmon are there." Tommy said as he hid himself in the barrel when me and him looked down to see Neemon was sound asleep.

"What the hell, Neemon, how can you be asleep at a time like this?!" I snapped to wake him up, but it didn't work when DemiKuribohmon use his paw and began to poke his fellow Digimon on the face.

"Man, we are cooking along, now." Takuya said as the air got colder. "Well, maybe cooking really isn't the right word." He shivered.

"Brr, it's fr-freezing out he-here." I said as I wrapped my arms around DemiKuribohmon to keep me warm.

"I can't feel m-my f-fingers." I heard Zoe when I notice Koji gave her his sweater.

I may have a _small _crush on him, but I'm not a jealous type. I like a guy who is being sweet to other people and that's what he did, which it made me grin at him and I notice a small blush on his face with a small grin as he look away.

"Grazie, Koji, you're the best." I heard Zoe as I look back up front. Not until I heard kiddo about Neemon again, who's still asleep during this cold. How can a Digimon like him not freezing?!

"Hey, look at that." Bokomon said when I notice an snowy ground up ahead, making current slowing down the raft, which it's a good thing.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would be." Takuya said when Bokomon pulled out his book.

"But, where's the fair?" I asked him when my wolf and I look over his shoulders while the others look, as well.

"It should be up ahead." He said.

"Um, well, there is something ahead." Zoe said nervously, making us all look away from the book. "But, it doesn't look very fair." The blonde said as we were headed towards a huge crater. Eight out of nine of us cried out in fear when we saw it.

"Everyone, grab onto something, so we won't fall off the raft." And we did when he said it, being prepare to get the worst part out of the way. That's not all. Our sail was broken off when we landed the drop, then the raft picked up the speed when I notice something up ahead.

"Eep, SNOWMAN!" I cried out as I point at it.

"SNOWMAN?!" The gang asked in disbelief when we crashed to it. We all brace for impact yet again and the raft was completely destroy, as we all went flying onto the surprisingly warm ground.

"That's more what I was expecting." I heard Takuya groaned since I'm on top of his back when we landed.

"No kidding." I groaned when I get off of goggle-head, shaking my head, then fix my glasses when I heard Zoe asked why the weather is warm. I look up in front of me.

"Maybe because of that?" I point at the giant heater with so many Digmon walking around at some fair. Wait for it...

"Hey, it's the fair thingy!" Yep, what Takuya said. I pick up my little wolf and all of us began to walk to check out the fair.

"Ugh, I despise crowds." I heard Bokomon.

"Even if those Toucanmon are here, it'll be like finding the tiniest needle in a million haystacks." Zoe said.

"Well, should we split and get looking?" We all look at Takuya and we all nodded when we did. DemiKuribohmon went ahead digivolve into his rookie level and went ahead fly above me as I ask random Digimon to see if they saw their stupid birds with the guys' D-tectors.

Turns out, none of the Digimon I've met seen them, which it made me a little mad. I mean, these bird-brains happened to be Ranamon's fanclub and she used them to get the D-tectors. I sighed as I look up to call Kuribohmon, but he was nowhere to be seen. I look around and I saw him, talking to another Digimon, but this one has black and white fur.

"Kuribohmon!" I called out when I ran over to him and once I got up close, the black Digimon turns out to be another wolf who look like my guardian, but this Digimon only has the symbol of Sky on its right shoulder.

"Any luck?" He asked me, but I shook my head.

"No, none of the Digimon seen them." Then, my eyes went back to the black wolf, who has a smile on its face. I smile back. "Who's your friend?"

"This is my twin sister, ShadowKuribohmon." I got a little surprise.

"You must be the child who wields the spirit of our mistress of Sky." She said as she gracefully bow, at me. "Pleasure to meet you, Amy." She stood back up when her light blue eyes met mine with the same smile on her face.

"Kuribohmon," I look down at the gray wolf. "You never told me you had a twin sister." He flushed when he look down on the ground, hearing his sister chuckling.

"My young brother does not like talking about his villagers much." She tell me when she bumps her snout on his forehead where the mark is. "I hope he is doing well as your guardian." She look up at me when she told me that.

"He is, he been amazing throughout our journey with our friends." I said as I pet my wolf on his head with a grin on my face. He grinned back as he gave a quick lick on my cheek, making myself giggle as I gave him a kiss on his mark.

"That is good to hear." Then, she look at her twin. "I hope we will see each other again, dear brother, the villagers misses you, do not hesitate to come by and bring the Warriors with you, too."

"How-" I got into a little shock when I heard her chuckle.

"There have been rumors going on about you and your fellow Warriors, dear Amy." She said as she place her head underneath my palm, then I gave her a gently rub on it when she met my gaze. "Good luck on your journey, my warrior." Then, she look at Kuribohmon once more with a grin, then she was gone into the sky with black wings on her back.

I look down at my guardian. "She seem really nice, Kuriboh."

"She's very wise and generous Digimon." He tells me. "Even though, there are some days that we get into an arguement for no reason." I snickered at that. "What's so funny?"

"That's what siblings do, Kuriboh. They don't get along and sometimes they do, trust me, I know the experience, you're looking at the only girl of three older brothers, remember?" He laughed, then bumps his head onto my leg when we heard Takuya calling out to us. Koji was with him when the two came up close.

"Hey, you two, anything?" They shook their heads, which it made me frown a little. "No worries, we'll find them, let's keep asking." And we did for the next twenty minutes. And we still haven't found them yet.

Takuya and Koji were very upset, I don't blame them, I mean, this is their D-tectors we're talking about here and they both received their Beast Spirits-so did JP-and those birdbrains still have them.

"Those dumb birds probably trade them and then, they left." Koji said when he slam his fist into his left palm. I held his shoulder.

"We'll find them, Koji, I'm pretty sure they haven't gone far." I told him when we saw a small pink Digimon flew by and landed another at a nearby restaurant, hearing more of them chanting 'eat, eat, eat." Not until we heard JP.

We went to go check it out and once we squeeze through, we saw JP was eating of curry with rice on the bottom and he look like he's about to give up, which he did since his stomach is already big as it is.

"JP, what the hell are you doing?" We went up to him when I glare at him. "How can you be eating at a time like this?" I asked him when he laughed cheekily.

"Well, I thought that the Toucanmon are in here, which they did," He explained. "But, I thought that sign." He pointed behind Takuya when we look up and saw the sign that my eyes go wide.

"Eat thirty plates and win an amazing prize?!" Takuya exclaimed. "Oh, brother!"

"JP, you're an idiot." I told him when I facepalmed.

"Listen, buddy, you're suppose to be finding the D-tectors, not stuffing yourself!" JP groaned since he's still full.

"But, finding is tough work." He said. "I have to keep my strength up, but then, I thought the Toucanmon came here with the D-tectors as the prize." Koji too, facepalmed, making my wolf deadpan on the floor. "Well, Zoe thought that."

"Zoe's here?!" Takuya and I exclaimed.

"More food!" We all heard her when we look up and saw her when she has about nineteen plates in front of her. "Come on, bring the next one, can't you see I'm dying here?"

"What the hell?! Where did she put it all?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, she is a growing girl." Koji said uncomfortably as we continue to watch our fellow Wind Warrior, chowing down. The four of us decided to leave our friends alone as they continue on with the contest, making my poor stomach sick.

"Hey!" We all heard Bokomon when we saw him and Neemon coming in.

"What's up?" Takuya responded.

"I was looking for the Toucanmon and then, I saw Tommy leave town!" Neemon said, making us go into shock.

"He what?!" Kuribohmon went ahead and find him as I ran after him with the boys trailing behind me. Not until I've felt a presence that feel cold, which it send chills down to my spine.

_Is this what I think it is? _I thought when I saw Kuribohmon stood by Tommy's side as I made it to top of the hill.

"Kiddo!" I called out to him when he ran into me. "Oh!" I hear him crying when I lift his chin up and saw tears falling onto his cute face. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" He hug me again, making my heart ache when he began to sob. Takuya and the others made it and saw what's wrong with Tommy.

The guys and I head back to the fair and Tommy told us what happened, which it made him feeling guilty and sad about it. I told him he did great and was close to get his and the boys' D-tectors back, not until I've felt a presence of a Beast Spirit nearby when we heard...

"Leaf Cyclone!" Petaldramon appeared when he destroyed a building. I saw Tommy ran ahead.

"Tommy, wait!" I called out to him when we went after him. Then, I saw another Digimon who look like a small robot, attacked the Beast Warrior of Wood, which he counter it with his stupid cyclone attack and hit Tommy's new friend.

"Kuribohmon, go with Tommy." He did as I look back at the guys. "I got this, boys." Even though, I've felt bad, but I have no other choice. "Execute! Spirit Evolu-ah!" I got whacked and crashed onto crumble pieces from the building that was destroyed.

"Amy!" I heard the guys when Tommy and the four Digimon came up to me to help me stand.

"I'm okay, ow." I notice Tommy got his D-tector back. "Hey, you got it back."

"He sure did." I heard the robot Digimon, whose name I learn was Datamon. He has a grin on his face. "You got one great friend there, but don't tell anybody I've gone soft, all right?"

"Amy, guess what? I got my Beast Spirit!" Tommy exclaimed with a smile. That explained from the cold feeling I'm getting, from the Beast Spirit of Ice. I just remember about Takuya and Koji when we all look back at them and Petaldramon as he's about to finish them off.

"Put it to test, kiddo!"

"Right!" And the two of us began to spirit evolve.

"Execute!"

"Spirit Evolution!"

"Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"Cielomon!"

"Korikakkumon!"

I saw Tommy have spirit evolved into a giant half-bison and half-bear, which to me, I think he look so cute! But, one question I have in mind: can he control it? I saw him pulled Petaldramon by his tail from attacking our friends, then Korikakkumon punched him on the face, making the Beast of Wood fall back. Then, the half-bison Warrior began to do a little prayer.

"Tommy, what are you doing? This is no time for reflection!" I heard Bokomon when I flew down to the four Digimon.

"He's trying to control his Beast Spirit." I told him when I notice Petaldramon fought back, making me join the fight. "Petaldramon, leave him alone!" He uses his tail to whack me again, but not this time when I caught it. "I don't think so!"

"Hey, let go!" He lift me up in the air and then, he snapped his tail so hard, I let go and flew towards my fellow Beast Warrior of Ice when he caught me. "Oof!"

"You okay?" He asked me when I look up at him.

"I'm fine." I told him.

"Hey, you two, look out!" The two of us heard Datamon when Petaldramon tackled us down.

"Oh, that's gonna leave a mark." I heard Bokomon when Korikakkumon protected me from falling, then he lift Petaldramon off of him with his white braids of arrows. Once he did that, he toss me in the air for me to fly when he called out his weapons called Avalanche Axes and attack the Wood Warrior with it. After that, the rest of us saw our friend doing a goofy, yet weird victory dance.

"Oh, Tommy." I sweatdrop.

"Now, there's something you don't see everyday." Koji said.

"He can't control his spirit." Takuya said when he place his hand on the back of his head. "He sure look silly, don't you think?"

"Not as silly as you look trying to beat up your friends, Mr. Pot Calling the Kettle Black." Bokomon scolded, which it made Kuribohmon bump his head behind his fellow Digimon. "Hey!"

"Boy, are you going to regret that!" Petaldramon called out when he did a handstand and stabbed his tail down to the ground. "Thorn Jab!"

"Ahh!"

"Korikakkumon!" The boys cried out as I flew in to fight.

"Heaven Punch! Hyah!" I punched wood boy on the face just like my friend did earlier, but it didn't have much effect when he glares at me, but I manage to get away when I heard the guys have spirit evolved into Agunimon and Lobomon.

"How about we heat things up? Pyro Darts!"

"Lobo Kendo!"

"Heaven Beam!" Once our attacks combine to free our friend, Korikakkumon took Petaldramon out of the fair and finish off the Beast of Wood.

Few minutes have gone by and we all met up with Zoe and JP, who had finished the contest and we told them everything of what happened. Then, I heard a familiar voice in our D-tectors.

_"Digidestined." _It was Lady Ophanimon.

"Seraphimon have turned into a Digiegg." Zoe told her.

_"Yes, I know."_

"So what are we supposed to do about it?" Koji asked.

"_Before I tell you, you must know that this is a crucial point. You can stop now or face the dangerous road ahead."_ She said._ "Will you accept the risk?_" The gang and I look at each other with determined as we all nodded.

"You better believe we do." Takuya said.

_"You must be certain, all of you." _She said.

"I don't think I've ever been more sure of anything in my life." Zoe said.

"Me, either." JP said.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed.

"So, what do we do now, Ophanimon?" Koji asked.

_"Amami, Kuribohmon." _My wolf have changed back to his In-Training form and he's on my head when all eyes on us.

"Yes, Ophanimon?" I answered.

_"This next mission is for you two only, you must head to Heaven Village and search for the Beast Spirit of Sky while the others continue on to Rose Morning Star."_

"Why can't we go with them, Ophanimon?" Takuya asked her.

_"They face this alone. This is a task that they both need to complete." _I look up at DemiKuribohmon when he landed on my shoulder. _"Do you two accept?"_

"We're going to meet up with her, aren't we, Kuriboh?" He nodded his head, which it made me grin at him as I look back at my D-tector. "We're going, Lady Ophanimon."

_"Very well, good luck-" _Then, there was static and she was gone. I exhale, then look up at my friends.

"Well, you heard the Lady Celestial, guys." I tell them when Tommy gave me a bear-hug as I hug him back with a small smile.

"Good luck and be careful." He told me when I met his gaze that match his cute grin. He also gave DemiKuribohmon a soft rub on his head and went back with the gang when Zoe came up to us and she too, gave me a hug.

"Be sure to come back with your Beast Spirit under control." The three of us laughed at that, then she also gave a rub on my little wolf's head and went back with the boys. JP was next and held his hand up to me with a grin.

"Stay out of trouble, too." I nodded my head as I clasped my hand with his, then my little guardian gave my fellow Warrior of Thunder a bump on his forehead. "Hey, DemiKuribohmon." The two laughed a little, then went back to the spot with the two Digimon up next, bombarding me with a hug as well when Neemon began to cry.

"Oh, Neemon, we'll meet again in Rose Morning Star." I told him when I rub his head while Bokomon began to pull him away by his pants. Takuya came up with a small grin on his face.

"I hope your Beast Spirit comes out strong, we could use one more member in our team." I grinned back at my best friend and I gave him my famous bear hug when he hug me back like an older brother I've wanted. "Good luck and come back safe, okay?" The two of us look at each other, then he look up at DemiKuribohmon. "Be sure of that, okay, DemiKuribohmon?"

"You got it, Takuya." He said with a grin. I notice Koji appeared behind my best friend when we saw him. Takuya smirked at him as he head back to the group.

"Uh, well," Koji scratches his head, then clear his throat. "I hope you two would find the Beast Spirit, I believe you, we all do and we're rooting for ya." He said with a smile, which it cause me to blush a little, but put a small grin on my face.

"Thanks, Koji." I lean in to his cheek, then gave him a kiss there as I quickly back away, blushing really red when I glance up at him, seeing him blushing bad, big time, hearing my guardian giggling.

"Uh, n-no problem." He said, making me giggle a little, then I began to turn away when I look up at DemiKuribohmon when he digivolve.

"Lead the way, my guardian." He nodded as he flew ahead. I look back at my friends, seeing Tommy and JP waving at me as I wave back, then my eyes landed on my fellow Warrior of Light with the same smile on his face. I smile back. "I promise you guys, I'll be back stronger than ever, you'll see!"

I turn back up front and catch up with Kuribohmon, who got ourselves a Trailmon as I went in when I look out the window, waving at my friends again. What the worst part of all of this is that I didn't tell them of what I've felt back at the beach before the whole incident with the Toucanmon. I didn't tell Ophanimon, either.

_Aw, man, I'm screwed! Why do I get these bad feelings?_

**Leave a review, up next: Rise, Azurmon! :)**

**GB**


	15. Special Chapter

**Before we get to the _actual _chapter of Warrior of Sky, here's a special chapter. Enjoy. :) (Even though, it's gonna be sucky, xD)**

**Disclaimer: You guys know what, xD lol, I do not own Digimon.**

Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon

Special Chapter: Amy's Dream

Amy fell asleep during the whole ride to Heaven Village, so she and Kuribohmon could begin their search for the Beast Spirit. The Trailmon they're in is a new one and her name is Luna, she been very nice and kind to let the duo of Sky sleep in one of her cart for the night, so they can reach their destination the next day.

Amy on the other hand, she look disturb while she's sleeping.

_In Amy's dream..._

_"Where am I?" She asked herself when she look around, seem to be the Real world. "Am I back home?" She knew where she was when her eyes widen in a little surprise. _

_"Wait, I know this place." She's in a public park where humans are either walking, taking their children to the playground and couple of them are just enjoying the breeze or some are doing their walk._

_"This is America, my hometown of Houston." She said. "This is the day when..."_

_"Why won't you leave me alone? I told you before, my mom's in heaven and I don't care if I act differently." Amy heard herself when she turns around and saw her smaller self, eight years old with couple of little girls who appeared to be at least two years older than her._

_"You're just a little freak, that's why. I don't get why you always hang out with boys." One of them say, which it made the smaller Amy mad._

_"Those boys I hang out with are my older brothers, I can hang out with anyone I want." Amy remembers how she tried to act all tough and mature to those mean little girls, but they continue insulting her small self._

_"No wonder you don't have a mommy, because you're just like them. No one wants to hang out with a freak like you."_

_"Not only that, she can also be an ugly duckling, too." The girls giggled at that and small Amy just stood where she is, trying so hard not to cry as she walk away. Older Amy watch what happen as she began to remember that she _did _cry that time._

_She remember she told her dad a lie that she saw a dead bird have fallen off a tree and she manage to make a little grave for it, but she couldn't tell her dad or her brothers the truth since it's too painful for her since she doesn't remember anything about her mom. __Amy broke down crying as she wraps her arms around herself. She really misses her mother so much. That doesn't mean she's alone, but she felt herself she is. _

_Ever since she came back to Japan with her family, she been distant from them, she always by herself in her room, just doing her thing, like reading a book or writing on her journal or just go outside to some quick kicks of soccer or going the batting cages to practice her swings and that was it._

_Since _that_ day, Amy joined couple more of sports to ignore the feeling, but she couldn't. She continue to cry when she felt someone's hand place above her head._

_"Amami, why are you crying, sweetheart?" She heard a woman's voice behind her when she look up and saw a familiar dark brunette woman she saw in a TV tree back in the forest before the gang made it to Forest Terminal._

_"M-mom?" The woman appears to her mother and she has everything that Amy has, except her hazel eyes since Amy received the light blue color from her dad, which it made her mother very beautiful with a white dress she's wearing._

_"My beautiful sky, I hate it when you cry." She wipes the tears away from her daughter's face when she removes the glasses. "You're making me sad." Amy sniffled._

_"I-I'm sorry, it's just...I've miss you so much and I-I-" Her mother smiles at her only daughter as she embrace her into a hug, a hug that Amy is familiar with as she returns it the same. She inherit the bear hugs from her mom and she remembers stories about it from her first older brother, Hiro._

_"I'm here now, sweetie, not physically, but," The two look at each other as Amy's mother continues wiping tears away with the same smile. "I've been watching you and you've grown up to be a beautiful, yet mature and wonderful young girl, my beautiful sky. Now I understand why Ophanimon and Cielomon have chosen you."_

_"How-" Amy got into a little shock for what her mother have said, which it made her giggle as she poke her daughter on the nose._

_"Baby, the Real world isn't the only world that I can see _everything _from above." That made Amy grin at her mother. "Now, tell me, why do you look disbelief and worried?" And Amy explained everything why, which it made her mother look a little concern._ **(AN: Think back at the last chapter and the chapter after that.)**

_"Sweetie, don't let the negativity get to you, you just have to be positive, strong and believe in yourself. How did you get your spirit in the first place?" Amy thought about it when she thought back the day she got her spirit and the night before Tommy gotten his spirit when she told it to JP. __She even thought about what Koji said when she put a grin on her face and her mother grinned as well. _

_"You will do just fine, Amy, because I believe in you, too. In here." She points where Amy's heart is. "I'll always be with you, no matter what happen, you'll always be my beautiful sky, I love you."_

_"I love you, too, mom. I've miss you." Amy hug her mom again as she felt her hugging back, then a kiss on her head._

The dream ended when Amy opens her eyes as she slowly sat up when she heard her mother's final words.

_"I've miss you, too, don't let fear take over you, sweetheart, just remember, believe in yourself when you get your Beast Spirit."_

_Just like I told Takuya when we face Gigasmon back in the forest after the incident with BurningGreymon. _Amy thought with a soft smile on her face when she notice the sun began to rise from the east and notice Luna came into the train station.

"Last stop for today." She heard her say when she look down where her guardian is and saw him he's in In-Training form again, making the girl giggled as she carried him in her arms and began to walk out of the Trailmon.

Once she came out, her eyes are being block from the glaring of sunlight, then she saw a village that fill with different wolf Digimon. They all look like her little guardian.

"DemiKuribohmon, wake up." She said softly when she saw him stirred, then woke up when he let out another cute yawn. "Is this it?" The little wolf look up with wide eyes opened when he saw his village.

"This is it, Heaven Village."

**Leave a review. :) This time for real, Rise, Azurmon is next. Stay tuned. **

**GB**


	16. Rise, Azurmon!

**Here's the chapter you guys been waiting for! Amy's Beast Spirit have been revealed! Lol. We're almost to my other favorite episode, You Want Fries With That? xD, I love that one, Takuya and Koji with their burger competition, lol. **

**That one would appear after this chapter. Enjoy! **

**And oh, this is the chapter you guys are going to be able see Kuribohmon's fellow villagers in their Champion Level. Think of them as the original Garurumon, but with no sticking feathers that are going out on his back except his head.**

**And another thing, I'm not very good how Digimon fight, so...yeah, just giving you guys the headups. xD lol.**

**Disclaimer: You guys know what, xD lol, I do not own Digimon.**

Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon

Rise, Azurmon!

We've made it to Heaven Village and to be honest, it look so beautiful. It's just a simple small village with so many Kuribohmon roaming around, especially the little ones, too. Then, there are others who are bigger than the Rookie and In-Training Forms.

"They're the guardians of the village, they called themselves CieloGarurumon." Kuribohmon tells me as we walk around. "That's how mine look like before Cherubimon taken away my fractal code."

"Kuriboh, they're huge!" They are, actually. They all have different shades of blue stripes on their backs with three tails that spiral up. Their front paws are bigger than their back ones with their claws cover in their respective colors like their stripes. I couldn't tell what color are in their eyes, but I'm pretty sure they're the same like mine or maybe a little darker like sapphire in Koji's eyes.

_Whoa, stop it, Amy! _I shook my head, then fix my glasses when I saw a familiar black wolf heading our way. I put a smile on my face.

"Kuribohmon, Amy, you came." ShadowKuribohmon stood in front of us with a matching smile a while back when the twins bumps their heads at each other. "I hope everything went well on your trip."

"I'm gonna guess you heard from Ophanimon." Kuribohmon tells his sister as she nodded her head.

"She did and I am here to help, as well." She look up at me. "Everyone have been expecting you."

I look up and saw everyone, including the Champions were murmuring, hearing them that I have the Spirit of Sky. One of the CieloGarurumon started coming towards us, but this one has silver stripes on his back and he has green eyes like emerald, which it match the greeting grin on his face.

"Welcome, Warrior, I am the Elder of the village." He said, which it made me smile up at him.

"Nice to meet you, CieloGarurumon, the village seem very peaceful here." I told him.

"Yes, it is," He said. "Ciela told us you'll be searching for your Beast Spirit, correct?"

"Ciela?" I got a little confuse when I think he meant ShadowKuribohmon when I look down at her and she nods her head at me.

"The DemiKuribohmon gave me the nickname since I am the only ShadowKuribohmon of the village." And she's right, she _is _the only ShadowKuribohmon in the village and I don't see any other ones.

"Those little cubs, they were curious to meet you, Warrior." The four of us look up with the other villagers and saw the DemiKuribohmon hid themselves behind the CieloGarurumon with curiosity on the faces. I giggled.

"They all look so cute." I decided to go up to them as I went down to my knees and held my hand to the closest one, which it's a light blue little wolf cub with small white wings on its back. The CieloGarurumon in front of me, look down at the cub.

"Go ahead, little sis." They're both females and the little one slowly made her way towards me as she sniffs out my palm, then she did what Ciela did when I've first met her back in the fair, she place her head underneath my hand and began to rub, which it made me grin as I follow, then the rest of the DemiKuribohmon came and surrounded me, making myself giggling when they wanted to play.

"Eep, hey!" I laughed when they all pounce on me, giving me kisses on my face as I hear everyone began to laugh at the scene.

One of the little ones flew off with my cap as I began to chase him around the village, seeing the wolves laughing so hard when Kuribohmon told them about my goofiness when we were with the gang. I laughed along when I got the little guy in my arms and the two of us were giggling like crazy as I take my cap from him, then gave him a kiss on his head.

Then, one of the CieloGarurumon lift me up and I landed on his back when he look back at me with a smile.

"Hold on tight, Warrior." I got a little confuse since CieloGarurumon doesn't have wings on his back, but when he began to run, we're in the air. How, you ask? His feet are glowing blue flames.

"Whoa!" I hold on to his neck when we took off. I laughed as I feel the beautiful breeze coming onto my body, feeling my spirit within as I look up at the clear, blue beautiful view.

"Look below you, my mistress." And I did when I let out a gasp of amazement. Even though, I've seen how bad the Digital World look like, but it has the most amazing views that left me breathless, this world is very beautiful.

After my flying adventure with one of the CieloGarurumon, the twins insisted to show me around their village. The Kuribohmon are training in a battle ground with two of the CieloGarurumon, being their coaches and the others are hunting for food or taking care of the little ones.

"You guys look like you lived in heaven, all right." I told them.

"Our village is our sanctuary, we do not let any negativity get in between." Ciela said when I look down at her. "Everyone here gets along very well, we all work together to be prepare for an attack for any suspicious evil Digimon that were touched by Cherubimon's powers." That made her ears go down with her face sadden, made me feel a little concern.

"Sister, what's wrong?" I heard my guardian, but the black wolf just snap out of it and put on a fake grin on her face.

"Nothing, it is nothing, shall we continue the tour?" Kuribohmon stood in front of his older twin. "It is nothing, dear brother."

"Something's wrong, I can tell." He said with concern in his eyes. "Tell us, please?" I kneeled down by Ciela's side when I brushed her fur as she exhale.

"Cherubimon have send one of his servants to attack us and search for our village's fractal code." She said, making my eyes wide in shock. "I know this, because she been here and most of the CieloGarurumon and I manage to fight her away before she had her chance to search." She look up at me. "Not only the fractal code, but also the Beast Spirit."

Then, I thought what Ophanimon meant why she doesn't want the gang to come with me and Kuribohmon. She wanted us to work together to see if we can defeat this 'servant' that Cherubimon sent. I softly pet Ciela on her black wing.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Ciela. We can stop that creep for getting her hands on the Beast Spirit and fractal code of the village." I told her with bravery in my voice. "That's why Ophanimon send us here, so we can find it before she does."

"Yeah." Kuribohmon agreed as he look back at his twin with a soft grin on his face. "Have faith in our Warrior, sister, she's a very fierceful fighter and you don't want to get on her bad side." He snickered when I look at him in confuse.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know, during the fight against Ranamon awhile back? How she makes you mad?" I'm beginning to remember, which it made me laughed since I figured out what he meant.

We tell Ciela our adventures with our friends, I even told her about how Takuya couldn't control his Beast Spirit, but thank goodness Tommy came in and saved our friend before he does more damage. Then, we told her about what happened with Seraphimon, which it made her growl with anger.

"Oooh, if I have happen to meet with that disgusting Metal Warrior, he is not gonna see me coming!" I could've sworn my eyes were about to pop out, then I saw how sharp her teeth were, which it made me back away from her in fright, seeing Kuribohmon sweatdrop.

"Would you have done the same thing, little brother?" She asked her twin. "With Lady Ophanimon?"

"Well, yeah, what made you think Lord Cherubimon took my fractal code?" I just stood where I am, with a sweatdrop feeling on my head, seeing the twins arguing about protecting the two Celestial Digimon.

Anyway, dinner came around, everyone were gather around the warm bonfire since the sun began to set and three of the Kuribohmon bought me food, which they look like the cabbages I've seen awhile back when the gang and I helped the KarastukiNumemon with their women when we found out about Grumblemon and the other evil Legendary Warriors. Then, the Elder of the village took a seat between me and Ciela.

"So, young Warrior, how do you like our village?"

"It's very wonderful, thank you for letting the twins giving me the tour, it's so peaceful." I told him truthfully when I saw a grin his face.

"I'm very glad, is there anything you need, do not be afraid to ask." He said when I saw a DemiKuribohmon landed on his head when he chuckled. "Yes, son?"

"Papa, can Amy stay awhile longer, please?" Did he say papa? I didn't know Digimon can produce cubs, well, hey, how the hell would I know? I only been in Digital World for what? Two weeks? Feels longer, though.

The Elder look at me and I smile up at the little one. "I wish I could, but my guardian and I have to find my Beast Spirit, then we have to be back with my fellow Warriors."

"Where are you heading after this?" I heard one of the Kuribohmon as I look up at her, which she appears to be a white wolf with dark blue paws and her symbol is on the middle of her back, which it's colored in silver and her eyes are also light blue.

"We're heading to Rose Morning Star." I said, hearing couple of the little ones gasped.

"That's where Lady Ophanimon is." I heard the little one on top of the Elder's head. (Who, apparently, look like his little mini-me.) He look down at Kuribohmon. "Weren't you there before, Kuribohmon?"

"I was, but then, she assigned me to be with Amy to get her spirit and I haven't gone back until she said the Warriors are heading over there."

"And that's where we're going to meet them aftewards." I said to the wolves, seeing them nodding their heads, seeing them they understand now why I'm here.

Not until I feel chills going down to my spine and feel like someone is watching me as I look up behind and saw something flew by as I quickly got up, get my D-tector ready.

"Amy, what's the matter?" I heard my wolf.

"Someone's out there, I feel it." And I did when I heard a loud cackle, hearing the little DemiKuribohmon whimpered in fright while the Elder and the Kuribohmon-including Ciela-are getting ready.

"So, it's true, a human child have the power to digivolve into a Legendary Warrior." The voice sounded like a woman and I believe it's the same Digimon that Ciela told us about during my tour.

Not until I heard an explosion coming from the heart of the village, hearing couple of CieloGarurumon howling, that we're under attack. I heard the woman's cackle again when she appeared in front of me.

"LadyDevimon." I heard Ciela growled.

"Lady-who?" I asked when I heard all of the wolves were growling at her in anger and in battle mode.

"LadyDevimon, a Fallen Angel Digimon, be careful, Amy, she'll release a powerful attack called Darkness Wave." I heard the Elder as he stood in front of me and the twins. LadyDevimon chuckles.

"My, protecting the human child, I see, CieloGarurumon? You can't even protect your precious village the last time I was here." She chuckled again. "Don't worry, I won't be wasting your time, I've came back to get what I want for my master."

"Forget it!" I shouted when all eyes were on me as I stood beside the Elder. "I'm not gonna let you take the fractal code or my Beast Spirit, you have to get them through me." I've felt my Spirit within me when my D-tector began to glow.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution! Ahh, hyah! Hup, Cielomon!" I flew into the night's sky to get ready to fight when LadyDevimon followed me and we're both in for a showdown.

"My, my, my, I never suspect the wolves' Mistress would be so pretty." I feel like this is Deja Vu from the battle that Zephyrmon fought against Ranamon.

"Cielomon!" I heard my guardian.

"Do not do it, my Warrior!" I heard Ciela as I get ready.

"She doesn't scare me, for what I said, I mean business," I said while I get my bow ready. "I won't let any evil Digimon take the data to Cherubimon. The Digital World is a home for all kinds, I don't understand why he's doing this, but I know that myself and my fellow Warriors would be here to save it." I held my arrow back to shoot at the target. "Sky Arrow! Hah!"

She manage to back off my attack with her own. "Darkness Wave!"

"Heaven Barrier! Unh!" My barrier was strong, but not strong enough to stop that attack since it began to leave a crack when I keep holding off. Once the attack is gone, I fought back with Heaven Beam, but LadyDevimon also manage to back that one off and uses this attack called...

"Black Wing!" She charge herself at me with it and I dodge, managing to kick her on her back. "Unh!" She crashed onto a nearby tree.

"Warrior Cielomon, let us help you!" I heard the Elder when I look down at him.

"Just get your villagers to safety, CieloGarurumon." Kuribohmon and Ciela came to my aid. "You two, go with them."

"No, you heard Lady Ophanimon last night, this is the task that the both of us need to complete." He tells me as he look at me. "My job as a guardian is to protect you the kinds like LadyDevimon and I'll always be by your side, my Warrior."

"As I am the same." I look up at Ciela from my right and saw her fighting grin on her face. I smile back at both until...

"Evil Wing!"

"Ahhh!" I've been hit and crash landed in a small hut.

"Cielomon!" I heard Ciela.

"Heaven Blaster!" Kuribohmon went ahead and fought when the other ones helped me. I pushed them away.

"I'm fine, just stay out of the way." I flew back up and join with the twins when Ciela digivolved into her Champion level, which she called herself BlackCieloGarurumon and she helped her brother out.

* * *

**Normal's POV:**

"Cielo Blast!"

"Darkness Wave!" An explosion was created, making Cielomon and her guardians crashed onto another tree. "Aw, don't tell me you're giving up already?" LadyDevimon chuckled when she didn't realize a glowing ball was aiming at her as she ducked. "Ah!"

"You don't know who you're messing with." Cielomon growled as she flew back up to LadyDevimon and her fist began to glow. "Take this, Heaven Punch, arrgh, hah!"

_POW!_

"Ahhh!" LadyDevimon been hit, but she manage to fly back towards the wolf-angel. "You little brat, you're gonna pay for that!" She was about to smack the Warrior on the face, but Cielomon caught the fallen's hand from doing so. "Huh?"

"I like to see you try, LadyDevimon." She quickly grab her by the arm and manage to flip the fallen over to the ground. "See ya next fall!"

_BOOM!_

Cielomon look down where she dropped the fallen Digimon when all of the sudden...

"Darkness Wave!" The Warrior made another barrier, but Kuribohmon and BlackCieloGarurumon manage to create one and guard Cielomon from being hit. But, the barrier didn't last long, it broken off and send the wolves to the ground.

"Oof, unh!" The three of them groaned in pain when Amy went back to normal and the CieloGarurumon surrounded her and the twins from being attack again by LadyDevimon.

"Together! Cielo Blast!" The Elder and the Champions released their attacks, but LadyDevimon countered it with Darkness Wave again, causing the guardians sent flying away as they all crashed onto trees and huts.

"CieloGarurumon!" Amy called out, still feeling in pain when she felt her hair being pulled up. "Ah!" She look up behind her and saw LadyDevimon's face with her Black Evil close to the girl's face.

"Now, tell me, human, do you know where's the fractal code to the village?" Amy glares at the evil Digimon.

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you, I know you'll take it to Cherubimon." The Fallen Digimon just chuckle, which it made her grin more evil.

"Young child, do you think I was sent here by _him_? Ha!" Amy got a little confuse. "Cherubimon is just a pawn, he's a fool to be Corrupted, so he can have all the power. Don't be wasting your time on him when you need to focus what's going on here." She pulled Amy's hair more, causing the tomboy girl cried out in pain.

"LadyDevimon, let her go!" Ciela pounced the Fallen down. "Hyah!"

"Oof!" Amy was freed as she moves away when she feels the familiar pain in her heart.

"Ah, no, not this again." She held her heart with both hands and she almost fell to the ground, but thanks to couple of Kuribohmon.

"Warrior, are you all right?" One particular wolf, Kuribohmon heard his fellow comrade when he saw Amy is in pain, not until he felt a presence in the air, making his fellow villagers howled.

_The Beast Spirit is nearby! _He thought of LadyDevimon, who's about to finish off his older twin since she's not paying attention to the sound of the wolves. "Let my sister go, you witch! Kuriboh Tackle!"

"Ah!" Kuribohmon protected his sister when LadyDevimon gotten off Ciela when she glares at him. "You're gonna pay for that." She began to release another attack. "Darkness Wave!"

"Heaven Blaster!" The two attacks were hit, causing smoke in the air that everyone in the village couldn't see when the wolves heard someone screamed in pain and it was coming from the human girl.

"Amy!" The Elder called out when he notice he saw tears coming out of her eyes when one of the Kuribohmon was holding her up. She look up where Kuribohmon is and saw that LadyDevimon have taken his fractal code.

"NO, KURIBOHMON!"

"Brother, no!"

* * *

**APOV:**

"Brother, no!" I heard Ciela when I fell onto my knees to the ground, seeing my guardian, my partner, my first friend have taken away from me.

"No, no, no..." I sobbed with my head down, hearing the wolves howling for their fallen comrade.

"My goodness, I didn't know that pathetic and lowlife wolf was so precious to all of you." I heard LadyDevimon for what she said, which it made me mad as I look up at her with a glare. She notice it when she has that ridiculous smirk on her face. "If you darlings don't tell me where's your fractal code," She pointed her Black Wing at the little cubs that are being protected by the female one I've met earlier.

"Those little darlings are going to get it." I growled, like no joke, I was literally growling like an actual wolf, even though tears were still falling onto my face and I notice Ciela was doing the same thing when she stood her ground, then she and the others began their fight.

The pain in my heart didn't go away, not because of Kuribohmon's gone, because there's a spirit nearby. _My _Beast Spirit when I've felt a familiar breeze in the air as I stood up, clutching my D-tector onto my hand. The Elder stood by me with concern on his face.

"Warrior?" He notice how much anger I'm feeling for what the Fallen Digimon have done. She crossed the line, she killed off not only my friend, but he also happened to be Ciela's younger brother.

"If LadyDevimon still wants the fractal code, she still has to go through me!" The breeze gotten stronger when I've felt familiar presence behind me as I turn and there it is. My Beast Spirit appeared from the light of the beautiful three moons. "Beast Spirit!" It went into my D-tector when I held it up to get it and it's go time.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" I screamed so loud, now I know why everyone screamed when they gotten theirs when I landed on the ground with all four paws and huge beautiful light bluish-silver angel wings on my back.

"Azurmon!" I howled after I complete my transformation. I appeared to be a bit bigger-almost the size as KendoGarurumon-than all the wolves in front of me with my fur colored in a beautiful blue-grayish color and I believe my eyes are darker shade of blue, like navy, I have two of my symbol on each side of my thighs and I feel the power of the spirit within me, meaning that I can control it.

"She became Azurmon!" I heard the little one, CieloGarurumon's son called out, hearing the rest of the cubs cheering, along with the Champions howling and Ciela and the Elder look so happy and relieved that I received it soon before things ended badly.

"Eh, you don't scare me." LadyDevimon said when she saw me as I stood my ground. She was in the air when she's about to charge at me with her Black Wing attack, but...

_SNAP!_

"Ahhh, my hand!" She cried out when she back away from me since I have an invisible barrier protecting me. "You mongrel!"

"You had enough, LadyDevimon?" My voice sounded mature and almost speak like how Ciela and the Elder spoke. "Because, it is my turn, now." I spread my wings out and flew in the air for a final showdown. (Honestly, I just want to get this over with, so I won't have to see her spooky face ever again after what she had done to Kuribohmon.)

"Arrgh, trying to be brave, I see?" She tauntered. "Heh, it's a shame you are going to end up like your dear friend." I growled when I feel my body began to glow in a light blue color, seeing LadyDevimon's face looking confuse.

"Try this for size! Azure Blaze!" A bright light blue beam appeared out through my mouth and went towards LadyDevimon.

"What?! NO!" She screamed when the beam hits her directly, causing her fractal code to come out.

"Slide Evolution! Cielomon!" I flew over to the fractal code with my D-tector as I take the data. "Fractal Code, Digitize!" And she was gone.

The next morning, I stood in front of Luna to get ready to leave when I look back at Heaven Village. All the wolves were staring at me with concern, because of what happened with their comrade, but also filled with a little happiness that they were very glad to meet me.

"Do not hesitate to come back, Warrior." The Elder tells me when his little cub flew in and landed in my arms. I softly grin at him as I pet him on the head.

"You be good to your papa, okay, little guy?" I can feel tears coming since I lost one of my best friends. I gave him a kiss on his head, then let him go back to his father. I look up at everyone else. "It was very nice meeting you all, I can't wait to come back here and visit." I told them truthfully with the same grin I gave to DemiKuribohmon.

"You ready to go, Amy?" I heard Luna as I look back at her as I nod my head.

"Yeah." I wave goodbye to the village, but the only wolf I haven't seen yet is ShadowKuribohmon. She was gone after the battle last night and I haven't seen her since. She's probably felt really sad that she lost her little brother.

As soon I got in the Trailmon, she began to move and went to my next destination. When I head inside, I saw a small black DemiKuribohmon, sleeping on one of the seats.

"Ciela." I said softly with a small grin as I lift her up in her my arms and held her closely to me, with tears already coming down while I hear her crying, too. Then, I thought of something. I thought about Seraphimon's egg and what Zoe said back at the castle.

_"Maybe we can bring him back, if we have his egg, right, Sorcerermon?"_

_That means, whenever Digimon dies, they can come back, because their data is never really gone. _I thought with a small smile on my face. I heard a soft sound, a snore when I look down at the cub and she was fast asleep.

_The poor girl, she's probably still exhausted from last night. _I don't blame her, I didn't get some sleep after the battle, so I went ahead and close my eyes.

"Man, I'm really hungry, I could've sworn that the prize were cheeseburgers." I opened my eyes right away when I heard familiar voices coming from the other side of the cart.

"How can you be hungry if you ate like thirty plates from that contest you pulled?" That sounded like Takuya, meaning the others are in the Trailmon. I gently got up with a sleeping Ciela in my arms and went on over with my friends.

"I'm just surprised you beat ShadowWereGarurumon during the race." I heard Koji when I slide the door opened and all eyes were on me.

"Amy, you're back!" Tommy came over and so did everyone else.

"How did it go?" JP asked curiously when he and the gang notice Ciela on my arms. "Who's that little guy?" I look down at my new guardian and saw her she's awake with her big light blue eyes opened with a little sadness, but excited to meet the other Warriors.

"Meet ShadowDemiKuribohmon, she's Kuribohmon's twin sister." I told them, then I went ahead told them of what happened and how I gotten my Beast Spirit when we're on our way to Burgermon's Village.

**Up next: You Want Fries With That?**

**Leave a review, :)**

**GB**


	17. You Want Fries With That?

**I think the last chapter sucked, didn't it? -.-' It's okay, here's my favorite chapter of all! Lol.**

**By the way, you guys are going to learn a little bit more about Amy and her life in America, I hope you guys enjoy it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own Amy, her spirits and ShadowKuribohmon aka Ciela, xD lol, I do not own Digimon.**

Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon

You Want Fries With That?

Normal's POV

"So, what's the story on this hamburger village?" Takuya asked.

Now that the team have gotten their fellow Warrior of Sky back with a newest member, Amy has Ciela around her arms, they're both sleeping while Zoe has her friend's head on her lap, brushing her brown locks and Koji have given them his sweater to cover since he and the blond knew the whole story of what happened yesterday.

"It's a hamburger lover's paradise, my boy." Bokomon said.

"Sounds great." Zoe gushed.

"Bring on the beef, baby!" Takuya said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna eat my body weight, maybe even all of ours in burgers." JP said with a little drool coming out of his mouth.

"What about your body weight, JP?" Everyone heard Amy when she and Ciela started to wake up. The little black wing-wolf let out a yawn while Amy sat up and stretches her arms up, then rubs her eye, then put her glasses back on. "Where are we heading?"

The gang have made it to the village, but tough luck, it was having a sandstorm when Luna dropped them off and they all went ahead to check out the place. Then, when the storm was over, the gang saw a female Digimon with a bun on her head and six little flying brown chicks.

"What's up with them?" Takuya asked when he lift his goggles up and the girls went up to the family.

"Um, excuse me, are you all right?" Amy asked while she has Ciela on her head and they both saw tears in her eyes.

"Oh, no, dear, a giant Digimon raided our village." She said. "He said something about the three moons making him hungry, so my husband gave him a big plate of our best burgers."

"Now, I'm hungry." Takuya comment, which it made Amy nudge him on the waist.

"He liked them so much that he took my husband away to cook for him in his mansion." MommaBurgermon cried.

"Wow." Tommy said.

"Man, that's really messed up." Koji said.

"Yeah, how're we supposed to get our hamburgers now?" JP asked while Ciela flew over to him and bump her head against his forehead, really hard. "Ow, hey, Ciela, that hurts!"

"Show some respect to MommaBurgermon, will ya?" That made Amy giggled when she caught her new guardian in her arms and could feel the glare from her fellow Warrior of Thunder.

"Daddy is coming back, isn't he, Momma?" One of the babies asked.

"Isn't he, Momma?" The other five asked, as well, making MommaBurgermon look up at the kids.

"Please, young man, would you and your friends be able to help me find my husband?" She asked Takuya.

"I suppose, but I wouldn't even know where to begin looking for him." He said when one of the babies came to him and the duo of Sky.

"The monster said he'd bring Daddy back if we make a bigger burger." The little one said.

"He means a better burger, but I'm afraid that's impossible." MommaBurgermon said. "My husband makes the best burgers around. There's no way anyone can make a better hamburger than my husband." She whimpered when Amy stood by her side and gave her a comforting side-hug while Ciela flew and landed on her Warrior's head. "Oh, dear, what're we going to do?"

"The monster said that to get Daddy back, we have to have the better burger ready before he moves three times." One of the babies said.

"No, silly, he said before the three moons align."

"That's soon."

"He's right, we must do something." The momma Digimon said. "The three moons will align by nightfall and the Chamelemon will be back for their Master's burger."

"Then, it's up to us!" Zoe called out. "We can make a better burger." Making the guys look confuse while Amy has a smile on her face as she stood by her fellow Wind Warrior.

"It'll be fun, we should scarfed enough burgers in our time to be able to come up with something that at least look right." Amy said, making Zoe nodding in agreement.

"And when the Chamelemon take it to the mansion, we'll follow them." The blond said.

"Nice plan." JP said.

"Except that I've never cook before." Koji said when he and Takuya both share a look.

"Me, neither, but I'm willing to try."

"Me, too, I've always used to watch my mom cook back home." Tommy said as he look at the babies. "Don't worry, we'll make the best hamburger ever and get your daddy back."

"I think this will be a good experience for us." Zoe said.

"Anything with food is a good experience for me." The older boy said with a grin.

"Yeah, especially when it's burgers." Tommy said.

"Yeah!" The babies cheered.

"I don't even know what's in them." Takuya said with confusion. "I guess I'll have to make it up."

"That's the whole idea." The little guy cuts in. "We can each make one and have judges taste them." He said with a small smile.

"This is going to be a piece of cake." The gang look up at Amy when they saw her folded her arms and has a pride smirk on her face. "You guys are looking at a girl whose family owns a diner back home."

"Are you challenging us, Amy?" Takuya asked with a fist in the air, which it made the Sky Warrior's smirk grew more.

"No, I'm just saying, because I happen to have the experience not only as a waitress, but also as a cook." She said when she pokes her best friend on the nose. "This is when you said 'kids don't go to work, that's what allowances are for,' back when we've met up with Koji and the KarastukiNumemon, remember?"

Zoe cuts in and spread the two apart. "Okay, we get it, Amy, just promise me, there won't be _any _competition around here?"

"I promise, just pointing it out, that's all since some of us are _too lazy _to go to work." The Sky Warrior said, making Takuya wanting to jump at the girl, but Koji and Bokomon held him back while Ciela and the guys just stood where they are with sweatdrop on their heads.

"We may be a little rough, but we're ready." Zoe said with a grin.

"Yay!" The little babies cheered.

"Oh, thank you so much." MommaBurgermon said, bowing her head with a smile.

"Why don't I be your taster?" Bokomon asked with a grin. "It would be an honor to lend my superior palate to such a noble cause, so bring on the beef, baby."

"That just mean you wanna eat." Neemon said, making the gang started to laugh.

"My kitchen is fully stocked, so help yourself to anything you need." MommaBurgermon smiles. "Now, let's get to cooking." The kids cheered and they all went to work.

Once everyone is all clean and prepped up, they all get to cooking while JP went ahead to chow down an apple, causing Amy to smack him on the back of his head.

"Hey, save the rest for us to cook, will ya?" She snapped.

"Yes, ma'am, ow." JP whimpered and the two began to cook.

"All this food is making me drool." Neemon said.

"Yes, but must you do it on me?" Bokomon groaned.

"It looks like some of them have never even seen a kitchen before." One of the babies said when two of them flew over to Amy's spot while Ciela sat on the end of the counter, watching her Warrior doing her thing.

"What are you going to make, Amy?" The tomboy girl grins at her little guardian, then notice the two babies were on her head.

"And what's with all kind of vegetables?" One of the babies asked.

"Well, before I moved back to Japan, I grew up in America and I always help my family around the house when I was younger." She explained while she's cooking as she add a small pinch of salt in her pan of boiling veggies. "So, one of my older brothers came home early from his basketball practice and he said he was hungry, but he's too lazy that he doesn't want to cook, so I decided to go ahead and try it."

"I've seen my aunt Lillian cooking plenty of times, so I just went ahead pull out one of her cookbooks from the bookcase we have in the kitchen and find an interesting recipe that I can use." What Amy doesn't know that across from her counter is that Koji is busy cooking, but he's actually listening what his friend is talking about.

"Then, I've found a really tasting recipe that would make my brother very happy. We were home alone while my family are still at work, but, anyway, I've found this recipe called Organic Veggie Burger."

"Veggie Burger?" One of the babies has the curiosity on his face.

"Sound yucky." Amy giggled.

"It kinda did, but once you taste it, it's really good, Hikaru can't stop asking me to cook more, even my whole family loves it when they came home for dinner." She said as she put all the soggy veggie into a blender, then added pepper and green onions inside, closed the lid and began to puree it to put it in the ground beef in a bowl. "I even asked my dad if we can put it in our menu for our diner when we've came back and you know what happen?"

"What?" The three little Digimon asked.

"Our customers loved it!" Amy exclaimed, making everyone jumped a little. "They asked my dad who did it and how and I told them I got it from the recipe book that my aunt bought from the bookstore, but I added to my secret ingredient that no one would ever known." She shows the three little Digimon a can of tomato sauce, making them get the idea and started giggling.

"One teaspoon of tomato sauce, of course." She joined in the giggling as she went back to work while Koji look up at her with a smile on his face, seeing Amy that she's happy again, so she can get her mind off about what happened with Kuribohmon. Not until the two of them heard Tommy and the other babies.

"Never fear, the blade is here!"

"AAAAHHHH!" He and Amy just sweatdrop when they saw what happened.

An hour have passed and everyone has their burgers out on a table ready. Amy was very impressed at everyone's skills, well, mostly everyone when her eyes landed on Takuya and Koji's table.

_I could've sworn I saw something moving from Koji's burgers. _She thought when she heard JP announced his burger.

"Meatloaf and yakisoba noodles, ladies and gentlemen, an exotic combination for a new generation." He said while Bokomon took a bite.

"Well, JP, I'm surprised, it's actually edible." Then, he and Neemon move on to Amy's burgers.

"Mine is your average Organic Veggie Burger with a little bit of every veggies in the pyramid, hint of salt and pepper and a teaspoon of my secret ingredient." Ciela took a bite and her eyes light up.

"Mm-mm, this is very delicious, Amy." She said, making the two Digimon nodding agreement.

"I'm glad you three liked it." Then, she look up at Zoe's burgers.

"Try my Burger Italiano with cheese, tomatoes sauce and lots of fresh chopped mushrooms." The blond said as Amy join in the tasting and her eyes light up, as well.

"Mm, this is really good, Zoe." She said.

"Taste like chicken." Neemon announced while he and Bokomon went over to Takuya and Koji's table. Amy can tell that Bokomon and Neemon aren't going to like it when she heard the bunny that he saw something move.

_I'm not crazy, then! _She thought when she heard the two Digimon spat out the food, then she saw Takuya and Koji tried it out, she sweatdrop when she saw their expression on their faces that they were disgust.

"You two are idiots." She murmured when she saw everyone else walked outside in the porch. Not until she heard the two boys arguing when she look back at them.

"What're you talking about, Takuya? Yours was horrible." Koji said.

"At least mine was edible, yours even smells bad!" Takuya yelled. "You just about killed Bokomon and Neemon!"

"Maybe we should have a rematch, then." Koji said.

"Fine, anytime, you'll lose." The goggle head said, turning his back on his rival to start cooking.

"Yeah, right, in your dreams, botulism boy." The lone wolf retorted, making Amy and the three Digimon groaned in disbelief.

"Again, you guys are idiots." Amy said when she place her hand on her cheek. "I did promise Zoe not to, but they're the ones who's gonna start it."

"You can say that again." Ciela said when she let out a soft growl when she look back at the door, making Amy and the two Digimon look at her.

"Ciela, what is it?" Amy asked.

"It's the Chamelemon, they're here."

"Ahh, where you going? My babies!" Amy and Ciela heard MommaBurgermon when they ran outside, leaving Bokomon and Neemon inside. The duo of Sky came out and saw MommaBurgermon passed out on the ground.

"Burgermon, are you all right?" Ciela, who digivolved into ShadowKuribohmon, helped MommaBurgermon up.

"They've taken my babies and your friends." Amy got surprised when she look at the only direction that the Chamelemon taken. She held out her D-tector as she look back at Ciela.

"Ciela, stay here with her, I'll go after them."

"Be careful, my Warrior." Amy grins at her new guardian and began to spirit evolve.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution! Azurmon!" And the Beast Warrior took off running while she follow the scent as she let out a battle howl. When she made to the destination, she heard the babies crying in fear and heard couple of battle cry from her friends when she saw a Chamelemon going after Beetlemon.

"Azure Tackle, hyah!" The lizard manage to escape when he disappeared when Azurmon is about pounce him. "Damn, I missed him."

"Whoa, who are you?" The beetle Warrior called out, seeing Kazemon and Kumamon's awe expression when they saw a big blue-grayish beautiful wolf in front of them.

"It is me, Amy, this is my Beast Spirit, Azurmon." She said when she bump her snout on Beetlemon's chest with a smile on her face, then she got serious. "What is going on?"

"We're trying to get the Chamelemon, but we also have to protect the babies from being hurt." Beetlemon said as he look back at Kazemon. "A little help."

"Sorry." The Warriors heard the babies when Kumamon stood in front of them.

"Maybe you guys can help." He said, seeing the babies getting a little excited. "The six of you can cover the whole area, all you have to do is follow the Chamelemon and let us know when they appeared." He said with a grin. "You can be our eyes and ears and we'll take them from there."

"Okay!" They announced when they spread out. "Leave it to us." Turns out, the plan worked when the Warriors fought some.

"Lightning Blitz!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Azure Tackle! Hah!"

"Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon freeze the Chamelemon that were piled from the fight and Azuremon came in behind her little fellow Warrior as she bumps her head on his back, hearing him laughing when he look up at her.

"Great job, Kumamon." She said.

"We couldn't beat them without their help." The two look up at the babies, hearing them cheering when the fractal code came out for Kumamon to get it. "Like you kept telling us, time's up."

"Now, it's time to send you bullies where you belong, Fractal Code, Digitize!" Once Kumamon got the data, the Chamelemon became six yellow armadillo-looking Digimon when they all ran away.

The babies and Burgermon are together again when Kazemon asked him about the big Digimon as he went back to work when Azurmon let out a growl when she felt a familiar presence of a Beast Spirit. She got into a huge shock for what she and the others saw.

"The giant Digimon..." Kumamon trailed.

"Was Petaldramon?!" Azurmon and Kazemon called out.

"What are youse doing here?" Petaldramon asked in disbelief when Azurmon flew up in the air with her wings on her back while her fellow Warriors slide evolve to their Beast form.

"Zephyrmon!"

"MetalKabuterimon!"

"Korikakumon!"

"Arrgh, can youse come back some other time?" Petaldramon asked as he began to attack. "Guess not!"

"Whoa!" The two flying Warriors manage to dodge from his tail and Azurmon went ahead aim towards his neck as she clamps her fangs there.

"Ahhh!" The Beast of Wood cried out, trying to get the Beast of Sky off of him, which she did to let her friends have the fun.

"Let's clean up the yard, Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon called out with her attack hit Petaldramon on the face.

"What was that?!"

"My turn! Azure Blaze!" Azurmon called out, sending her light blue beam attack from her mouth as the attack hit the Beast directly. "Got him!" Not until she saw him stood up. "Uh-oh."

"Leaf Cyclone!" She manage to dodge, but she saw MetalKabuterimon and Korikakumon been hit, but not as much damage on the Beast of Ice as he shakes off the leaves.

"Arrgh, Frozen Arrowheads!" He held Petaldramon down with a help from the Beast of Thunder, moving back.

"Arrgh, my burgers are gettin' cold, don'tcha guys care?" He whined.

"No!" The two Warriors answered when the babies came in with a burger.

"Stop fighting, we've bought you your burger!" And everyone obeyed when the burger been tossed into Petaldramon's mouth.

"A dab of ketchup on top and you've got the ultimate burger!" PapaBurgermon said, coming out and tossing another burger.

"Mm, you've done it." Petaldramon said. "I want more, I want all of them." The babies told him that there's more in the kitchen while he went in, then Zephyrmon grabbed Burgermon and everyone manage to escape while MetalKabuterimon and Azurmon look back.

"Bolo Thunder!"

"Azure Blaze!" The attacks combined and manage to create a destruction of the mansion where Petaldramon was in and the two Warriors followed their friends.

Once everything's back to normal, everyone met up with MommaBurgermon, who was very happy to see her family again and the kids were very happy, especially little Ciela as she flew into Amy's arms, telling her she did a great job. But, there's one thing that the gang forgot about.

"Hey, where are the guys?" Zoe asked when she notice Amy went inside. Turns out...

"My hamburger's the best!" Takuya said.

"Wrong again, dorkus!" Koji said. They both growled at each other as Bokomon and Neemon tried to sneak off, but were spotted.

"WHICH ONE IS IT, GUYS?!" The two idiots cried out, making the two digimon yell in fear when they ran towards Amy and hid themselves. Then, Amy hand Ciela over to JP and walked over to the two boys and did her usual routine.

_POW! POW!_

"OW! AMY!" The two boys cried out with bumps on their heads.

"That's for being bunch of idiots." Everyone else just sweatdrop.

**Leave a review, up next is another special chapter that relates to From Dawn To Duskmon episode: Sky vs. Darkness.**

**Stay tuned. :)**

**GB**


	18. From Dawn To Duskmon

**Okay, I lied from the last chapter, this is just gonna be your average chapter, yes, Amy is finally going to meet Duskmon. I'm sorry for taking so long, yes I've been drawing, but also I've been lazy, too. But, no worries, this story is still going on. :) **

**Hey, after this chapter, why don't you guys go check out my new Digimon story called Blast From The Past To Adventure? I hope you guys would like that one. :)**

**Enjoy this chapter! :) **

**Disclaimer: I only own Amy, her spirits and ShadowKuribohmon aka Ciela, I do not own Digimon.**

Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon

From Dawn To Duskmon

APOV

After we left Hamburger village, we're on a Trailmon that Koji rode on during the race that the gang told me about and we're on our way to Rose Morning Star. Me, I'm just staring out the window, thinking about what lies there since I'm beginning to remember what one of DemiKuribohmon said that Ophanimon is there before Kuribohmon was assigned to be with me, protecting me and my spirits.

"Amy?" I heard a soft, yet adorable voice when I look down and I saw Ciela lift her paw on my arm with curiosity on her adorable and pretty face. I giggled a little as I lift her in my arms and gave me a quick lick on my cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Ciela, I'm just thinking about what we're facing next." I told her truthfully as I look back at the window, hearing the gang behind me.

"Oh, wow, check it out, the Rose Morning Star's gotta be close now." I heard Takuya when he and everyone stuck their heads out.

"Fantastico." I heard Zoe trill in her Italian accent. "But, it's midday, aren't the clouds suppose to be that dark?" Ciela and I stuck our heads out and saw the sky is filled with purplish-pink clouds that look like it's gonna rain with loud thunderclap.

My heart feels the breeze from it, like it's nothing evil and no desire from it. I look down at Ciela and I met her gaze, telling me the same thing, which it's weird. I heard Tommy asked Bokomon about it and before he said anything, all of the sudden, the Trailmon skid to a complete stop, causing everyone and myself fall off our seats.

"Okay, who was the freaking idiot and slammed on the damn brakes?" I stood up, it's bad enough that I went from calm to so pissy mood since my day was going okay.

"That would be me, wolf-girl." Wolf-girl? "End of the line." Trailmon said when the nine of us stuck our heads and we're in the middle of nowhere.

"What gives, Trailmon?" I called out.

"It looks like the tracks don't stop for miles." Koji said when he stood behind me.

"How observant of you." Trailmon said. "Look, if I say it's the end of the line, it's the end of the line, now get out, get lost."

"Koji, how did you ever race with this guy?" I heard JP asked the lonewolf of the group.

"You can't do this! We have digi-rail passes!" Zoe cried out.

"Yeah, yeah, write it down, you'll sell millions." The stupid train Digimon said. "Look, you wanna go, then go, I ain't stopping ya." All of the sudden, his hatch flew opened, causing myself and everyone being kicked out on the side of the rail. "I wanna wish ya the best of luck, you're gonna need it!" And he was gone.

"Grr, now I know why I like planes better." I murmured when I began to stand and dust myself off when I notice my cap isn't on my head.

"Looking for this?" I saw it that it was Koji's hand, who held it out to me. I took it from him, causing my fingers accidentally brush his and the two of us look away.

"Um, thanks." I quickly put my cap on backwards again since I feel a faint blush on my face.

"Is everyone one piece?" I heard Takuya as I help kiddo up.

"Yeah."

"Aren't there any normal Trailmon?" Zoe asked.

"I think I pop a waistband." Neemon said.

"Bokomon?" Takuya called when all of us look back at Bokomon.

"Welcome to the Dark Gate." He said with a frown. "That temple like structure behind you is the Dark Gate, through it lies the Continent of Darkness." He said as my eyes landed on a familiar and final marking I saw back at the Candlemon's tribe.

"Ciela, is that what I think it is?" I asked her since she appeared to be on my shoulder.

"Yeah, the final marking, the Legendary Warrior of Darkness." She murmured, making ourselves shiver when we've felt chills down onto our spines.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not a good thing?" I heard JP asked when we look back at the gang.

"Is it as bad as it sounds?" Zoe asked.

"I wish I could tell you, but to be honest, I have no idea what awaits us there." Bokomon continue explaining. "It's an eerie land shrouded in utter darkness, but the dangers it holds are as legendary as its mysteries."

"There's got to be something written in the book about it." JP said, making Bokomon pulled out his book.

"Well, let's take a look, shall we? Continent of Darkness, chapter 12." Then, we all gasped in shock when we saw the pages in total black.

"That's so weird." I said as I fix my glasses.

"It appears that there's really no first-hand information on this place, many brave Digimon have ventured within, but it seems none of them has ever return to tell of its secrets." Bokomon said when he put his book away. "Only the foolhardy would dare enter the Continent of Darkness." He continues. "We'll have to find another route to the Rose Morning Star."

"But, the shortest way is straight ahead." I heard goggle-head when I stood by his side. "Nothing venture, nothing gain, right?"

"Yeah." Ciela and I agreed with him.

"Uh, I think we should take a vote." JP said.

"Agreed." Bokomon whined.

"You know, when all of us work as a team, we've overcome some pretty tough stuff, so, what's the point in backing off here and giving up?" Takuya said.

"Yeah and if something major happens, we'll just spirit evolve." I heard JP said.

"There isn't any trouble that we can't handle." Tommy agreed.

"We're the six Legendary Warriors," I heard Zoe. "Who stop Grumblemon and that guy was no pushover."

"You guys know I'm in." I heard Koji when he look at me as I stood by him.

"I'm in, too." I said when Ciela rubs her face against my cheek, then I pet her on her head. "Let's go." And we did when Ciela look back at her fellow chicken Digimon.

"Now or never, Bokomon!" She called out.

"But, what about Seraphimon's egg?!" Bokomon cried out. "Neemon!"

"Don't forget to write!" I'm pretty sure Bokomon would change his mind and come with us, which unfortunately, he did, which it cause me an eye roll. Anywho, once we've past the gate, the presence still feels calm and nothing danger, but not according to my heart when I feel there's a spirit hidden.

I tried so hard not to show it, so I have to keep my posture straighten out and see things that'll keep me distracted, which the creepy forest made me think about Halloween back in America when my Dad and Hiro set up some really cool stuff with small cemetery in our front yard, creepy zombies, hands crawling out, really cool stuff you'll name it.

Zoe and the guys, on the other hand...

"I'm wondering," Tommy started. "Do you think digimon can somehow end up being ghosts?"

"What kind of talk is that?" Zoe asked. "Next, you'll start telling ghost stories."

"I love ghost stories!" I exclaimed, making Ciela and Koji laughed a little while I received a smack on the back of my head by the blond. "Ow, what?"

"Then, you're going to let him talk about it." Zoe told me in fright.

"It was a dark and stormy night, luckily there was this terrific guy there, waiting to come to your rescue." JP joked as the two of us look back at him.

"Give me a break." Zoe murmured.

"You just have to ruin it, don't cha?" I asked him, which he pouted as we continue walking when we heard the wind, making the three out of four ding-dongs-Bokomon is one of them-jumped in fright when the trees are moving along.

Zoe is clinging onto Koji, Tommy and Neemon are clinging onto Takuya and I have the two ding-dongs clinging onto me, Bokomon on my leg and JP has his arms around me while Ciela landed on his head.

"Relax," I said. "It was just the wind, you two." I told them when I shook Bokomon off my leg since he knew I'm wearing a skirt. Then, I look up at JP. "Would you mind?"

"Heh-heh, sorry." Beetle boy lets me go and I fix my black vest, then my cap, but I can feel a jealousy presence in front of me, which of course, I ignore it and just continue walking. (What? Yes, I know it's Koji, but what do you guys want me to do? It's not like we're dating.)

"Let's walk back a few hours and then, we can all get ourselves out of this poor excuse of a dark closet, once and for all." Bokomon said, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Bokomon, quit being a worry-parrot, we're not going back," I scolded him. "Look how we've come since we've came through that gate." Even though, I still feel it, I'm trying not to show it as we continue to walk when Tommy said about glowing lights up ahead.

All of us began to run, but when we got there, the glowing lights came from a pit of glowing moss. Ciela-who turned into ShadowKuribohmon-went ahead to check it out as sniffing the scent when Koji mention if they're safe to touch.

"They are harmless," She said as she look back at us. "Go on ahead and grab one, Warriors." And we did, so we can use them to light our way. Then, we've came across a cave that look almost perfect.

"I wonder if someone's trying to dig his way out?" I asked curiously when Takuya appeared by my side and he has this concern look on his face. "What's up, buddy?"

"You're getting pains in your heart, aren't you?" That made everyone look back at me and I let out a nervous giggle that sounded almost normal. Curses!

"No, I'm fine, really." Another thing you guys should know about me is that I hate lying to people, mostly to my family with stuff I'm going through back home since I've came back from America. "I haven't gotten any lately, so I'm fine."

"Amy..." He trailed, but I walk ahead until I heard Bokomon wailed when I look down at him. "Bokomon, what is it?"

"I feel like this place is a ghost cavern filled with evil, ecoplasmic digi-spirits." He cries. "I knew I should have stayed behind, but did I listen to myself? No!"

"Bokomon, calm down." I told him when the wind began to blow, making weird noises that made my skin crawls until I saw something moving. "Hey, did you guys see that?"

"Who's there, show yourself!" Takuya demanded.

"Who's there, show youself!" A voice repeated.

"What are ya, a parrot?" JP yelled and the voice repeated, which it made me smack my forehead.

"Knock it off!" Tommy called and the voice repeated once more.

"This is getting annoying, big time." I said softly before the voice mocks again.

"They'll mock us till we all go insane!" Bokomon wailed. "We're doom, doom, I tell you!" He whines as he went into the fetal position.

"Hey, I know, beetle battle better in butter!" Zoe cried, having it repeat with a smirk on her face. "Just as I thought." We all look at her with clueless and confusion on our faces.

"Wanna clue us in, Zo?" I asked her.

"They're repeating what we say, so let's confuse them with tongue twisters." She said, which I look at the boys as we all share a look.

"Ok, then." Goggle-head stood in front. "Six sick bricks might bring back a snack!" He called out, having the voice repeat it. Then, Tommy and JP gave it a shot, but beetle boy messed it when the voice did the same thing.

"This is ridiculous, this is getting us nowhere." I said, hearing the voice repeating what I said, which I can feel a vein popping out of my head. "Really?!" I went ahead toss my pebble towards where the voice is coming from and all of the sudden, a group of blue and red bats-looking Digimon appeared.

"Goodness gracious, it is the Pipismon." I heard Ciela.

"The mutant digimon whose power is greatest in the dark, they can reflect sound back exactly as it's heard, for cave dwelling digimon, they're really rather gentle." Bokomon said when one of them flew in and landed on my shoulder. "Even if they are a bit scary looking." Zoe came beside and pet the little guy on its head.

"Well, just between us, I think they're kind of cute." She said, making the Pipismon giving a cute grin on his face.

"I'm surprised one of them landed on Amy's shoulder." I heard the chickent Digimon when I heard Ciela let out a giggle. "I'm also amazed to find peaceful digimon in such a dark place." I look back at him.

Everyone began to give ideas our guide as I let Pipismon go and Ciela was turned back to her In-Training form and landed on my shoulder when I heard JP about him being fearless, which it made me snorted, then I heard Zoe mentioning about how she control her Beast Spirit, which it made me smile when I first gotten mine and I control it, too after the battle against LadyDevimon back in Heaven Village.

Then, I thought about Kuribohmon since I have Ciela with me. She knew I'll be thinking about him when she began rub her head against my cheek, making myself giggle.

"Amy?" I heard Bokomon when the two of us look back at him. "Would you and Ciela be included?" The two of us look at each other with grin on our faces, then back at him.

"Be sure to add Kuribohmon, too, Bokomon." Ciela tells him, which it made the gang laughing a little when I felt the pain in my heart again.

"Mm, really?" I whimpered when I also felt the presence of Arbormon, meaning he's nearby when I heard Ciela began to growl.

"Oh, not Arbormon again." Bokomon said when the Wood Warrior appeared and uses his Power Pummel to attack all the Pipismon and taken their data.

"Oh, yeah, feel the power, baby, that's good." He said, which he gives me the creeps. "That's only the appetizer, you kids are the main course." He went ahead slide evolve to Petaldramon and began to attack us. Ciela and I split up as I held my D-tector out.

"It's go time!"

"Right!" I heard the gang as all of us began to Spirit evolve. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"BurningGreymon!"

"KendoGarurumon!"

"MetalKabtuerimon!"

"Zephyrmon!"

"Korikkakumon!"

"Azurmon!" I flew up in the sky with my guardian, who digivolved into her Champion form, growling at the Beast of Wood.

"You know what I think? It's petal pulling time." MetalKabuterimon growled. "Petaldramon, you're all bark and no bite." Petaldramon began to attack by whipping his tongue at the gang, bu they manage to dodge when BurningGreymon and Zephyrmon flew by us when we all saw the Beast of Wood grabbed a tree and ate it.

What's mess up with this is that Petaldramon grew bigger, like giant size bigger. Which, the tree he ate made him grew and became much stronger. I have a bad feeling about this. Ignoring the pains in my heart, I saw MetalKabuterimon is going to attack first, so Ciela and I helped him out.

"Bolo Thunder!"

"Azure Blaze!"

"Heaven Blaster!" Our attacks combine and hit the Beast on the shoulder, but heal right away, which it made me mad. Not until his tail aim towards us and the three of us manage to dodge while BurningGreymon and Zephyrmon came in and did their attacks.

"Pyro Barrage!"

"Plasma Pods!" Their attack were also useless and Petaldramon whipped his tongue again and held the Beast of Wind down. Ugh, talk about being tongue-tied. Oh, wow, me and my stupid sarcasm jokes.

"Zephyrmon!" I called out when KendoGarurumon used his Howling Star and I used Azure Tackle for the both of us to tackle the Beast down, which he did and he set my friend free when his tongue got cut off by the wolf of Light.

But, Petaldramon also manage to whack us the three of us out, causing us to create a dog pile since I ended up being on the bottom while I hear Korikkakumon uses his Frozen Arrowhead and held the Beast of Wood down. Ciela and Zephyrmon flew in and attack, which they did, not until the Beast shook them off and I flew in to fight back.

"Azure Tackle!" I pounce him down and flew up to use my fangs to bite his face, but his tongue caught me off guard. "Ah!"

"Azurmon!" I heard KendoGarurumon and Korikkakumon as everyone got caught with Thorn Jab, except when I saw BurningGreymon flew in.

"Let her go!" He called out when he began to let out an attack that reminds me from the day he fought Gigasmon. Uh-oh.

"No, wait a minute-"

"Wildfire Tsunami!" That idiot! Before that happen, Petaldramon used his Leaf Cyclone on the Beast of Flame, which two of the attacks met, causing a very windy fiery explosion since the Wildfire Tsunami wasn't enough. All of us were on ground, being hurt and in pain. In pain, because of my heart, hearing myself whimpering when I detect a tainted Spirit nearby.

Wait, tainted Spirit?

"Azurmon, are you okay?" KendoGarurumon and Ciela helped me up, but I went back down, because of my heart, the pain is making me feel so weak.

"Just-just go back there, I'll be fine." I told my fellow wolves, which they look concern when KendoGarurumon did it again, but I pushed my head against his. "Just go and help the others." I can feel a spark forming on our heads when his yellow eyes met my navy ones. He brushed his snout against mine and went help our friends while Ciela helped me up since I'm a little bigger than her.

The battle is going to end shortly when I saw everyone worked together. KendoGarurumon attacked first with his Lupine Laser, then Korikkakumon grabbed the Beast of Wood's leg to hold him down while MetalKabuterimon used his Electron Cannon at the lizard's tail while Zephyrmon and BurningGreymon combine their attacks to create another fiery, but pink hurricane tornado, aiming towards Petaldramon, who went back to his normal size and his data came out when I saw Koji slide evolve back to Lobomon and received the fractal code.

I whimpered again, causing myself to fall back to the ground as I feel it coming.

"Azurmon, what is wrong?" I heard Ciela when I heard everyone gasped as I look up and Arbormon's fractal code was taken away by this mysterious Warrior. He appeared with black skeleton heads armor, blond hair and his head is covered with a black helmet, except his red eyes with black lining going down on his face. He's the reason why I'm feeling this way, his presence made my heart feel I'm feeling right now.

If he's who I think he is, why do I feel that he's not the _real_ Legendary Warrior of Darkness?

**Crap! I made the ending crappy! :P Stay tuned for Darkest Before Duskmon.**

**GB **


	19. Darkest Before Duskmon

**Disclaimer: I only own Amy, her spirits and ShadowKuribohmon aka Ciela, I do not own Digimon.**

Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon

Darkest Before Duskmon

APOV

"Who is this guy?" BurningGreymon asked when everyone stood in front of the mysterious Warrior.

"I am Duskmon, Legendary Warrior of Darkness." He said, which it made myself whimpered in pain when I notice Zephyrmon came in and I saw concern look in her light blue eyes.

"Well, that explains the outfit." I heard the Phoenix as I continue to whimper.

"Azurmon, what's the matter?" Zephyrmon place her claws gently on my wings while Ciela growled at the Warrior for making me feel this way.

"You have done well against my brethren." I heard Duskmon. "Let's see how strong you really are, show me your power." He sent a blast of red light out towards the boys and Ciela manage to protect the both of us with a barrier from the explosion.

"All he did was swing his sword." Korikakkumon said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Zephyrmon said when I began to stand up. "Amy..."

"I am fine." I told her when I saw the boys began to charge at Duskmon, then Zephyrmon went to go join them as I follow with Ciela next to me. Duskmon manage to take BurningGreymon down when he flipped him over.

"Takuya!" Everyone called out as I flew in to protect him.

"Sky Beam!" I raised my wings up and release couple of silver-light bluish beams towards Duskmon, but my attack didn't do any damage on him when he held me by holding my snout with both hands. "Mm?!"

"Azurmon!" I heard my guardian and Lobomon when Duskmon look into my eyes as I tried to shake him off.

"You should move out of the way, Sky Warrior." He said, which he got me off guard as he tossed me in the air and threw me over toward the gang as we crashed. "You're weaker than I thought." I heard him say when we all got up. "I should at least give you the chance to surrender."

"You can give it, but we won't take it!" I heard the beetle warrior when he gets ready.

"JP, Tommy, switch to your human spirits." And the two did when the three boys began to charge. Lobomon used his Lobo Kendo and collide with Duskmon's blade, which it seem Duskmon appeared to be winning since his presence still making me feel in pain.

"Each of your attacks seems to get weaker, not stronger." He said. "You must know you can't defeat me." And he's right, which I hate it.

"A little help, guys?" The gang went to go help Lobomon while I stayed behind with Ciela by my side. Zephyrmon used her Plasma Pods while Beetlemon used his Thunder Fist and Kumamon with his Frozen Tundra, but none of the attacks work until I flew in to fight.

"Wait, Amy!" I ignore Ciela when I release another one of my attacks, but Duskmon counter it with Deadly Gaze. An explosion created until I quickly slide evolve back to Cielomon and shot an arrow at Duskmon's blade, but it didn't do any damage.

"Your attacks are pitiful." He said as I stood my ground with Lobomon appearing beside me. "Surely, you have more power than that."

"Hey, we're just getting warmed up." BurningGreymon said when I saw him stood up behind the tainted Warrior.

"What?" Duskmon asked.

"Don't take us too lightly, you big eyeball." The phoenix said as he gets ready to fire up his attack. "You want power, I'll show ya power! Wildfire Tsunami!" And flames appeared everywhere, causing myself and Lobomon to get out of the way when we saw Duskmon being covered. Not until my heart felt a familiar pain, which it made me almost pass out.

"Cielomon!" I heard Lobomon when he came in to catch me. "Takuya, get out of there!"

"What? Why? I just defeated him." I heard the phoenix while I whimpered in pain, making Lobomon held me closer to him.

"All of us combine weren't able to defeat him and you think you did it yourself?" Lobomon snapped. "Cielomon's in pain, let's go!" I notice Ciela is back in her rookie form and has Bokomon and Neemon on her back while everyone else began to flee with bird boy behind us.

"I mean, I hit him pretty good, didn't I guys? Guys?"

_A while later..._

"Man, the Dark Continent sure is dark." Koji said since he has me on his back while he led the group. Then, his sapphire eyes glance into mine. "How you feeling, Ames?" Since when he started calling me Ames? Only JP calls me that, but I softly grin at wolf boy.

"I'm doing okay." I said truthfully. "You can put me down now."

"I don't mind." He said with a small grin, which it made me blush a little as I grin back at him. Not until goggle-head ruined the moment about him defeating Duskmon, which it made the rest of us groaned in annoyance.

"Do you guys hear something that sounds like someone talking?" JP asked.

"Not me, but if I did hear, I'd say it was getting pretty annoying." Koji said, making myself giggle since Takuya is being the pain of the butt.

"Very funny, guys, you can play your little game all you want," I heard Takuya. "But I'm telling you, that guy is toast. There's just no way he could just stand there and take that fire attack of mine."

"Yeah, right." Koji said. "Were you at some other fight? He took all our attacks and didn't even flinch." I held his sweater on his back for him to stop.

"Ah, so you can hear me now, huh? Then riddle me this, smart guy," Takuya continue. "How can you be so sure about what happened after you made us all run away?"

"Do you think he's alive?" Zoe asked when she has Ciela on her head.

"He is, the pain in my heart is slowly fading, but he's around." I answered when I laid my head on Koji's shoulder. Then, I thought about what Duskmon told me when I was fighting him.

_Why did he tell me that? _I thought.

"So, how are we supposed to beat him?" Tommy asked when I look up at him.

"I don't know, we'll find someplace safe to come up with a plan." Koji answered, making kiddo frown a little that made my heart ache.

"Then, we'll never have a plan, there's no place safe in this world." He said sadly, which it made me frown.

"You know what, Koji, this is all you fault." Koji stops on his tracks when the both of us look back at Takuya. "If you just hadn't been so eager to turn tail and run."

"Just what are you saying?" Lonewolf asked as I hop off his back, still feeling the pain, but stood in the middle of the two boys.

"I'm saying that if we stuck around and fought like a team, we might have beaten him!" Goggle-head snapped.

"Guys, stop-" But, they ignored me when Koji fought back.

"And what do you know about working as a team?" That got Takuya off guard. "You didn't look too much like a team player when you went charging in against Duskmon by yourself, did you?"

"Koji, stop it." I said when I felt a familiar sharp pain in my chest and Koji held me up from falling.

"Did you even thought about Amy or any of us? You could've been killed!" I heard Koji snapped, which it made Takuya mad.

"So?" Is he an idiot?

"Well, I'm famished, who wants to eat?" Bokomon asked, making Takuya deadpan.

"Are you kidding me?! We're right in the middle of an argument!" Takuya yelled with steam coming out of his ears.

"Well, argument isn't getting you or any of us nowhere!" I snapped, which I saw him flinch. "So, I suggest keep your idiotic mouth shut and let's go find some food and place to camp, we all need to rest and we'll come up with a plan from there." I pushed Koji away from me and walk towards Zoe, so she can give me Ciela in my arms and I began to lead the group, ignoring the pain.

_Geez louise, now I know how Haru feels when Hiro and Hikaru fought all the time. _I thought as I continue walking. Fifteen minutes have passed and all of us found an abandoned ruins, which it's perfect place to camp.

I stayed behind with Ciela while the gang were separated and started to gather some supplies for tonight. My little wolf look up at me with concern.

"Are you sure you are okay, my Warrior?" I smile down at her as I pet her on her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ciela." I said. "I'm used to it, this isn't the first time it happened when the gang received their Beast Spirits." And it's true. But, I can't keep my mind off what Duskmon said.

_Flashback..._

_"You should move out of the way, Sky Warrior."_

_End flashback..._

_Just why, though? _I thought when I saw everyone began to gather, except Takuya and Tommy and JP and Zoe began to light a fire when I heard them talking about the Real World and the two rivals.

JP's right about one thing, whenever all of us work as a team, we balance each other out, no matter what the differences comes between us. Not until I heard them say about two Takuyas, which it made me sweatdrop when I thought about it. Which, it's not a very good picture. Oh, dear goodness, imagine with two Kojis, oy, vey, we'll be in big trouble.

Then, I heard JP said about love, which it made me snorted with giggles when I saw Zoe smack him right dab on his face. Poor guy, when would he learn? Not until I thought during the battle against Petaldramon when Koji rubbed his snout against mine, which it made myself to blush.

_No, no, no, no! _I thought, trying not to disturb Ciela while she's sleeping on my lap. _I'm pretty sure it doesn't mean anything, I mean, yeah, I like him, but I'm not even sure if he feels the same way. _I sighed and just continue petting my little guardian.

_Few minutes later..._

"So, that's your big plan?" Everyone and myself asked when Takuya and Tommy came back, seeing them nodding their heads with that goofy grin on their faces.

"How the hell did you come up with this plan, within a second?" I asked in anger since we already did the 'all attack at once' plan and didn't work.

"Now, now, now, I realize it might look like the same plan, but once I lay it out for you, you'll see plenty of differences." Takuya said when he look down at kiddo. "All right, Tommy, show them the plan." And he did when he showed these figurines on the boulder.

While I'm hearing the plan, sounds like it's a suicide mission, which it is and I don't think it's gonna work this time. Tommy said Takuya and I would be in our Human form while everyone else would be in their Beast form. Really?!

"I don't like it." I heard Koji as I nod my head for agreeing with him.

"This is suicide, Takuya, what if it doesn't work?" I asked him.

"Aw, what's the matter, not enough running away for you?" Takuya teases us, which it made me mad as I clench my fists. "Relax, Amy, I'm pretty sure this would work."

"No, it won't, Takuya." I said angrily. "Did your brain have fried or have you forgotten that I get pains in my chest whenever Duskmon is around?" I snapped with a wolf growl since I can feel my inner wolf ready to come out and pounce the guy. "Duskmon is different, if the plan doesn't work, we should-"

"Wait, you're not saying that we should run away, are you?" He asked me with anger when Koji appeared beside me.

"Yes, she is and I agree with her." Koji said, which it made Takuya groaned.

"You two are pathetic! What makes you think we could get away, even if we wanted to?" He demanded.

"So, we won't get ourselves killed, get your facts straight!" I yelled at the goggle-head, made me wanna rip my hair out. "Arrgh, you know what, don't get me involved in this stupid plan, because it's not going to work and you know it." I turned and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" I heard Zoe.

"Just to get away from him!" I pointed at the idiotic goggle-head. "Don't come crying to me when you _really_ need my help, Takuya!" And I left with Ciela flew in behind me.

Once I'm fifteen feet away from the gang-and the idiot who so called my best friend-all of the sudden, I feel relief. Literally relief and calm, which it's a good thing, but I did feel a little bad. Okay, alot bad, but like I said, he better not come crying to me if he really need my help, because the plan is so stupid. He should've known that'll never work.

"Amy?" I heard my guardian when she appeared in front of me.

"Whatever you're going to say, Ciela, I'm not going back." I folded my arms and lean against the nearest tree. "If Takuya wants everyone kill, then it's not going to be my problem." I heard her sighed.

"Amy, do you have any ideas why you are getting pains in your heart?" I thought about it, then I shook my head when I heard her giggle a little. "Because, my mistress has a very close bond to each of Legendary Warriors. The bond she created are friendship and love." She said. "The pain you are feeling from Duskmon is fill with desire, power and evil."

I thought about the first time I felt it when he appeared. "He's not the real Legendary Warrior of Darkness, is he?"

"No, he is not." My wolf tells me. "Amy, you must go back and save your friends." I groaned in annoyance. "I know the Warrior of Flame maybe an idiot, but if my instincts are correct, who knows what would happen to him and the others."

"I know that, but Takuya thinks this is all a game, he doesn't understand how the Digital World is at stake." I said as I turn away from my guardian. "If he shouldn't be a hot-head, him and the others would be safe." I thought when Lobomon collided his blade with Duskmon's. "You should've been there when Lobomon and Duskmon collide each other's blades, Ciela." I turn back to meet her face.

"That's how strong and powerful Duskmon really is, if the plan didn't work, then..." I whimpered when I thought about my friends, but I shook my head when we heard an explosion from the ruins.

"It is Duskmon, he have found them." My wolf said when she digivolved into her champion form, then she look back at me. "Amy, we must go, we cannot risk their lives." And she's right. I exhale, ignoring the pain in my heart while I held out my D-tector and began to spirit evolve.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution! Cielomon!"

* * *

Normal's POV:

Cielomon and Ciela are on their way to help their friends, but once they got there, Cielomon saw Agunimon already started up with the plan as she landed beside KendoGarurumon and the others.

"Cielomon." She heard the wolf.

"I'm gonna guess we're sticking to the plan, are we?" No one answer, which it made the angel-wolf hybrid Warrior groaned in annoyance. "Guess we have to. Hup!" She flew in speed and went to go fight Duskmon.

"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon did his attack, but it didn't seem to work, so the Warrior of Flame went ahead and did couple of punches until he been stop by none other than..."Cielomon, you're here?"

"Geez, you're not happy to see me?" She asked in sarcasm when she began to let out an attack. "Just stay out of the way! Heaven Beam!" Even her attack didn't do any damage on Duskmon. "Damn it!"

"Just stick to the plan!" Agunimon called out.

"Forget it, I'm not gonna risk everyone's lives for that stupid plan!" Cielomon snapped.

"Then, get out of my way and I'll stick to it!" Agunimon growled as he went ahead did couple of punches on Duskmon.

"You bastard, are you insane?!" Cielomon growled when she heard him giving the cue and hearing everyone have gathered to attack at once. "Arrgh..."

"Let him have it!"

"Hurricane Gale!"

"Lupine Laser!"

"Bolo Thunder!"

"Avalanche Axes!"

"Heaven Beam!" Cielomon wasn't so sure if the plan worked, because Duskmon manage to absorb not only her attacks, but everyone else's, making everyone gasped in shock.

"The plan did not work!" Ciela cried out, making Bokomon and Neemon scared in fright.

"It's not possible." Agunimon said when Duskmon turn to face him.

"You shall be first." He said, making Cielomon shivered in fright.

_No, Takuya! _She went ahead and flew in to push Agunimon out of the way when she heard KendoGarurumon calling out to her and their friend. Then, Duskmon's blade is going to hit Cielomon while she embrace for impact, not until...

"KOJI!"

"KOJI, NO!" Cielomon opens her eyes and gasped when she saw Koji have been hit badly.

"Koji!" She quickly held her friend close to her. "Koji, are you all right?"

"Koji, why?" Cielomon heard her fellow Warrior of Flame when she look up and saw Duskmon is acting weird. She even heard her friend's name from him, that he doesn't want to hurt the human boy. Not until he release the darkness that's surrounding the Warriors, making everyone disappear.

**Grr, I hate this chapter, it always comes out so crappy. :(**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, make sure you leave a review. :) **

**GB**


	20. Power Of Nature

**Disclaimer: I only own Amy, her spirits and ShadowKuribohmon aka Ciela, I do not own Digimon.**

Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon

Power Of Nature

APOV

I started to wake up when I heard someone whimpering and moving my head sideway, which I feel a migraine coming in when I let out a groan.

"Amy, are you all right?" I heard a feminine voice when I opened my eyes and saw a black wolf, a chicken and a bunny, staring down at me. I notice they were Ciela, Bokomon and Neemon when I sat up.

"Ow." The stupid pain in my head made it worse. "What happen?"

"We are not sure, we have awaken ten minutes ago and we have found you here when the air went black." Ciela tells me when I began to remember what really happen.

"Koji!" I cried out when I look down at the three Digimon. "Where is he and the others?"

"We don't know, when we woke up, they were nowhere to be seen." Bokomon tells me, which it made groaned in worry. "We'll find them, Amy, they couldn't have gotten up and leave."

"Or worse, they could be with Ranamon and Mercurymon." The three of us look up at Neemon. "I can hear them shouting from over there." He pointed at west and I focus on the voices, I could only hear Zoe, Tommy and JP.

"We have to go to them." I said to the three Digimon. I look down at Bokomon and Neemon. "You two, try and find Takuya and Koji, Ciela and I would handle Metalhead and the sea nymph." And the four of us split up when Ciela digivolved and I got on her back as she began to run to the direction where the voices are.

"Be careful, you two!" I heard Bokomon when the storm began to come in.

_Really?! _I held onto Ciela's fur, so I won't fell off since she started to pick up the speed to the direction we're hearing the voices, but she manage to turn left.

"Ciela, where are you going? It's to the right." I said.

"But, I think I am sensing Lobomon's presence coming from this direction." She said that made my eyes widen in shock. "Hold on to your cap, my Warrior!"

"Whoa!" She began to fly and head towards to the direction where Koji might be. I hope he's okay after he almost risked his life to mine from Duskmon. The only thing I got confuse about is why Duskmon was acting all strange and saying Koji's name.

"There he is!" I snap out of it when I look up and saw Koji was leaning against a tree, look injured from the last battle.

"Koji!" The two of us called him when he look up and saw us.

"Amy, Ciela, am I glad to see you two." I jumped off of my guardian and ran over to my fellow Warrior of Light as I bombard him into a hug. "Oof!"

"I'm just glad you're okay." I said, feeling tears coming down onto my face when I look at him. "Do you have any ideas how I've been worried about you? You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"Amy..." I sniffled when I took my glasses off and wipe my tears away.

"Just promise me something," I put my glasses back on as I continue to sniffle. "Don't ever act like a hero around me, okay?" Koji scoffed a little with a smirk, then he did something I never suspect him to do, he pulled me into a bear-hug.

"Oh!" I blushed, hearing Ciela giggling quietly, pretending I don't hear her.

"I promise." He said when he look at me, then gave me a kiss on my forehead, making myself blush even more when he lean his onto mine, just like when we were KendoGarurumon and Azurmon during the battle against Petaldramon, feeling that same spark I've felt before.

Then, I heard a familiar sound from the sky when I look up and I saw a quick vision that it's gonna rain. What in the world? I thought about the others as I look up at Ciela, then back at Koji.

"Get on my guardian, you're gonna need a ride more than I do."

Once Koji and I got on Ciela, she started off when the three of us began to hear the gang's voices coming straight ahead when my wolf hid herself behind a giant boulder, so we won't be spotted by Mercurymon and Ranamon. Speaking of the sea witch, she has Zoe and kiddo tickling them like crazy, for what, I don't know. Then, I notice there were couple of familiar Digimon back in Autumn Leaf Fair, Datamon, who were trying to open up the gang's D-tectors when one of them threw JP's in the air and I saw a force-field.

"We need to come up with a plan." I heard Koji.

"Yeah, then what? There's only five of them and two of us, plus Ciela." I said as I look up and saw Koji is about to fall, but I held him up. "With the conditions you're in, I don't think you would be able to fight, Koji."

That's when we heard Ranamon called out her Dark Vapor attack when the three of us look up and gasped in shock that JP is being hit by it, which it causing Koji to cover his ears.

"JP!" He cried out and began to spirit evolve. "Execute! Spirit Evolution! Lobomon!" And off he goes.

"Lobomon!" I called out, then I look back at Ciela. "Ciela, go join him, I'll catch up." She nods and went to go help Koji while I spirit evolve into my Beast form. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution! Azurmon!"

As I flew in to fight, Lobomon manage to push Ranamon away from the others and I landed on top of her, giving her my best wolf growl in anger, which it scared the crap out of her.

"You better stay away from my friends, Ranamon." I growled angrily.

"And then, there was the fifth." I heard Mercurymon as I glance behind me and saw him and Lobomon began to fight on the rooftops. Me, on the other hand...

"Drainin' Rain!"

"Ah!" I manage to get away and shake the water off of me when Ciela appeared beside, the two of us growling at the Warrior of Water. "Didn't your parents teach you any tricks?" I growled as I began to attack. "Azure Tackle!"

"Heaven Pounce!" The two of us manage to take down Ranamon, but the only problem is that when she send out her Dark Vapor, Ciela backed away from it when she got burned on her right front paw, hearing her whimpering in so much pain.

"Ciela!" I heard the gang as I growled at Ranamon again, but she uses the same attack on me, causing my eyes to sting.

"Ah, my eyes!" I cried out.

"Azurmon, watch out!" I heard Zoe when I got whacked on the face all of the sudden by a giant tentacle. Aw, crap, that means Ranamon slide evolved to Calmaramon.

"Azurmon, are you okay?" I heard Tommy's voice when my visions began to clear up as I shook it off. Not until I got caught and being lift off from the ground.

"Azurmon!" I heard the boys and Ciela.

"Calmaramon, let them go!" I heard Zoe, which by that she meant is that Lobomon have been caught as well, seeing him being knocked down to the ground by the sea witch herself.

"Lobomon!" I'm trying to break loose, but the more I did, the more Calmaramon held me down until I've been tossed as I quickly slide back to Cielomon to fly quickly, but I was too late when I landed on the wolf Warrior. "Oof!"

"You okay, Amy?" I heard him asked when I got off of him.

"Yeah." I groaned a little when I've met his red eyes. "How about you?"

"Just a little pain, heh." He said, which it made me cause an eye roll when the two of us saw Mercurymon and Ranamon in front of us, getting ready.

"Maybe the poor lad and his comrade need some bit of refreshment." Metalhead said when Ranamon released her Drainin' Rain attack, making the two of us feel weak from it and maybe drowning us, too.

Once the water filled inside, the doors manage to open and the two of us landed on the ground, still feeling weak when I heard Mercurymon about Ranamon not having control.

"Why are you mad at me, it was your idea!" I heard Ranamon when I felt someone was sitting on top of me, not wanting me to move when I heard her laughing. "You should enjoy this, little girl."

"Leave him alone!" I heard the gang when I look up and saw Mercurymon held Lobomon up onto the wall.

"Lobomon!" I called out.

"Mercurymon, let him go!" I heard Ciela since she couldn't do much, because of her paw while she's protecting the others. Not until I saw lightning were form in the sky, then I heard a loud thunder when I saw the same vision I've seen earlier.

_What is this? Why am I seeing this?_ That's when I heard a familiar voice from my best friend, the goggle-head, who came back, badder than ever when the storm began.

"At last, the final player hath arrived." I heard Mercurymon when I saw him dropped Lobomon to the ground and Ranamon got off of me as she went up to Agunimon. I stood up and went over to my fellow Warriors.

"Then, let's get this show on the road." Ranamon said when she stood in front of my best friend while he threw Pyro Darts at her. "Miss me, miss me, now you gotta k-ahh!"

"Thanks, but no thanks!" Agunimon called out.

"That little whelp is much stronger than I remember." Mercurymon said while my best friend used his Pyro Tornado to destroy the force-field and the D-tectors flew out and landed on my hands.

"Got 'em!" I look back at the gang and give it to them when Lobomon freed them with his Lobo Kendo. "Hurry, guys!"

"Right! Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Kazemon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kumamon!" And we all went to go help Agunimon, using the power of Mother Nature.

"Aw, isn't this sweet?" Mercurymon asked. "Together at last, I love reunions." He said. "It appears it's time for the final act of our little play." He also laughed.

"I should put on something more appropriate." Ranamon said as she slide evolve to Calmaramon.

"You don't really think you can win, haven't you heard?" Agunimon cried out as I stood by his side. "It's not nice to mess with Mother Nature!" And all of us began to charge.

"Let's do it together, Beetlemon! Heaven Punch!"

"Thunder Fist!" Our attacks combine and manage to electrocute Calmaramon.

"Tempest Twist!" Kazemon manage to kick the sea witch out of the way while Kumamon uses his Blizzard Blaster to fight Mercurymon with Lobomon's Lobo Kendo attack by pushing the Warrior of Metal down to the ground.

"How did y'all get so strong?" Calmaramon asked in fright.

"We have a stronger ally than you can ever imagine." Agunimon said as his arm was cover with flames while I flew above him, feeling the nature within me since I can feel it from my fellow Warrior of Flame. "Cielomon, you with me?"

We've both met our light blue gazes as I gave him a pride smirk on my face. "You know it, buddy, I'm with ya all the way."

"They're using the forces of nature to amplify their attacks." We heard Mercurymon as the two of us look back at him. "The Master will be displease."

"Then, you won't have to defeat us ever again!" I shouted when Agunimon uses his flames to surrounded the remaining two evil Legendary Warriors, seeing them that they're scared and they're retreating.

"You little brats! This isn't over!" I heard Calmaramon as all of us began to cheer when the storm's over. Once we got back to normal few minutes later...

"I'm so sorry you guys, this was all my fault." Takuya said with his head bent down.

"What're you talking about? You're the one who rescued us." Zoe said as we all smiled at him.

"But…" He trailed off.

"It's OK, Takuya." Kiddo said. "We were worried about you, but I knew you'd come through."

"I guess I really owe you one, Koji, Ames." JP said as he look at the two of us.

"Nah." Koji said with a small grin on his face as we all look at goggle-head. "All of us owes to Takuya, you've really change." Lonewolf said as I ran up to my best friend and gave him my best bear hug, hearing him chuckling as he hug me back. Then, the two of us let go and look up at our friends.

"I hardly recognized myself," Takuya stated. "I don't feel like a kid anymore, I think I finally understand what being a digimon is all about, we're in for an amazing ride." He said when he has his D-tector out with a smile on his face. "All of us."

"Spoken like a true leader, goggle-head." I said with a smile on my face, as well, hearing him laugh a little, then gave me another hug that is forgiveness.

"I'm really sorry for acting like an idiot towards you, Amy." Takuya said when he look down at me. "I should've thought about what you're going through when you get those pains in your heart and, well..." I giggled and gave him a friendly punch on his shoulder.

"It's cool, goggle-head, you're forgiven." I notice Neemon has Ciela on his head since she's back in her In-Training form and her paw is wrapped around with a leaf since she attacked by Ranamon's Dark Vapor as she flew over and landed on my head.

"What happen to your paw, Ciela?" Takuya asked, hearing my little guardian whimpered.

"Thanks to that stupid sea witch, she hurt her while she's trying to help me fight." I answered with a wolf growl, seeing my fellow Warriors with a sweatdrop. "Hey, Ciela maybe my guardian, but she doesn't have to protect me all the time!" Which, that made the gang laughed as I joined in, then all of us continue on to Rose Morning Star.

**Leave a review. :)**

**Up next: Alone But Never Alone. Stay tuned.**

**GB**


	21. Alone But Never Alone

**I hate this episode! It makes me sad, poor JP. It's a good thing in this chapter, Amy knew how he feels when she goes through the same thing back in America. (Go look into the Special Chapter to see what I'm talking about xD)**

**Anywho, this chapter is gonna be short, soooo...Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own Amy, her spirits and ShadowKuribohmon aka Ciela, I do not own Digimon.**

Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon

Alone But Never Alone

APOV

"Thank heavens you're back together again, so is everybody ready to go?" Bokomon asked.

"But, where are we going, Bokomon?" Neemon asked.

"You're going to follow me and stop asking ridiculous questions." Bokomon said as he was pulling on Neemon's pants, which they made me roll my eyes and hearing JP that he's going to lead, which it made me smile a little at him as I began to follow with Ciela in my arms, along with everyone else.

"One, two, three, four, follow me as we explore." I laughed a little at his chanting, which it made me smile even more until I heard the gang began to tease him.

"He's not exactly inspirational as a leader." Takuya joked, which it made me frown.

"It looks like he's just showing off to me." Zoe said.

"What if we don't wanna see what he's showin'?" Koji asked, made myself frown a little.

"I want a turn being the leader." Tommy said.

"I don't know, leadership takes independence. Are you ready for that?" Takuya asked as I hear Zoe giggled.

"Hey, JP depends on chocolate and that didn't stop him, huh?" Tommy joked, which it cause everyone to laugh when I've felt a soft electric current coming from my heart as I look up where JP is and saw an aura of depression and hurt.

"Hey, knock it off, you guys!" I snapped, making everyone stop on their tracks while Ciela flew over to my buddy of Thunder. "Those words you're saying are very hurtful to JP, so stop it!" I gave them my famous death glare, then I went stood by JP when I wrapped my arm around his, giving him a soft smile of sympathy.

"Thank you, Ames." He said as he smiles back at me when we started walking since Ciela is on his head.

"You're welcome, big guy, I know what it's like when you're being tease when people joked about you." I thought about the days when I was growing up in America. "It really hurtful when someone talks bad towards you that you're something different than other people back home."

"Really? But, you seem the kind a girl who is seem very popular and very kind to them." I heard JP, which it made me smile as I look up at him.

"I'm very kind, but not popular." I said truthfully. "Wanna know a secret, Jay?"

"What?"

"You and the others are the only friends I've ever made since the day we've came to this world." That made him and Ciela's eyes widen in a little shock, but they're soften when JP pulled me into a brotherly bear side-hug like I given to him back when the Toucanmon have taken the boys' D-tectors. I giggled at this, then hug him back when I felt Ciela brushing her forehead against mine as I look up at her and she gave me a lick there.

Not until the three of us felt the ground began to shake when I saw Bokomon and Neemon were rolling away. "Ciela, go save them!"

Once I saw my little wolf did her thing, the rest of us were caught in a black tornado and send us flying into this weird looking orbs with eyeballs that were similar to Duskmon on his armor. We screamed when we were inside and we all landed on the ground as in a pile.

"Do you mind? Get off me!" Zoe yelled with an anger blush at JP, who had landed on her lap, looking dazed.

"Sorry about that, Zoe." He said getting up quickly as she fixed her skirt with an annoyed look. I groaned when I sat up until someone held his hand out to me when I look up and saw it was Koji.

"You okay?" I took his hand and I was being pulled up by him when I felt the same spark from before.

"Yeah, thanks." He nods his head, then I look at our surrounding. "Where are we?"

"I don't know how we got here," I look up at Koji. "It look like we're trapped."

"Are you serious?" I heard Takuya. "There's gotta be a way out." I went over to the wall and felt it that was spongy and gross.

"Ew," I pulled my hand away. "This place sure wasn't made out of rock." It's a good thing I'm wearing my gloves. Not until I heard JP yelped when I look up where he went. "Hey, Zo, where's Jay?"

"I saw him went that way." She said when we all stood in front of a giant eyeball. Not until I felt my heart with the same current from my buddy of Thunder.

"JP, where are you?" I heard Takuya since the current is telling me that he might be in trouble.

_JP, hold on, we'll find you, buddy. _Not until I felt him. "JP!"

"Amy, what's wrong?" I heard Zoe as I look back at her and the boys.

"We're gonna have to find him, he's in big trouble." I gasped when I saw the hallway began to fill with tiles and creepy red hands, trying to grab us when we all stood in circle and stand our ground. I began to smack the hands away from me while Takuya and Koji joined in and Zoe stayed back with Tommy as I stood in front of them.

"Back off, ya creepy-eeep!" I felt a hand grabbed my butt when I quickly grab a tile and smack the hand off. But, turns out, I accidentally hit Takuya on the head with my eyes blinking in surprise. "Whoops, sorry, Takuya."

"Takuya! Amy!" The two of us look up and saw the arms are heading towards Zoe and Tommy again, but Koji came in and take those creepy hands out. Then, all of us began to spirit evolve.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Agunimon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Cielomon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Let's fire it up!" I called out.

"Now you're speaking my language, Cielomon!" I heard Agunimon when he stood by me. "Wanna grab somethng? Grab onto my Pyro Punch!"

"Heaven Punch, hyah!" Our attacks combine and those creepy hands were gone while everyone else take a whack at them.

"Lobo Kendo!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Crystal Freeze! What worse is that the feeling I'm getting from JP isn't a good one.

"Everybody, stop!" I called when I held Kumamon back. "These hands are probably hurting JP." I said when we all look back at the eyeball.

"My guess is it's some kind of portal and he's on the other side." Agunimon said when he place on my shoulder. "You feel it in your heart, don't you?" I nodded, then the two of us look back at the portal. "Then, let's go!"

"We're coming, JP!" All of us began to run towards it and as soon we've made it out, we're back to normal, but the only thing that shocks us is that we saw our evil clones all over the place with an wrestling arena that JP and a shadow version of Beetlemon are fighting...right after we lost our balance when we came in.

"Arrgh, I hate being a klutz." I said with a small growl when I got up, then look up when I saw JP have spirit evolved into MetalKabuterimon and his shadow clone did the same.

"Aw, man!" Takuya called out.

"There's two of them!" Tommy cried out.

"JP, don't let that rotten shadow get to you!" I yelled to give him support. "This isn't real! You can do it, big guy!" And he did when he used his Electron Cannon attack on his shadow, causing a huge explosion when I heard everyone cried out as I held my cap down and see what's happening to my friend.

Once the explosion is gone, I gasped when I saw JP was lying on the ground as I began to climb down and ran towards him. "JP, are you all right?"

"JP!" I heard Takuya and Zoe called out behind me as I land beside our friend to help him up.

"You okay, Jeep?" I heard Koji when JP look up at us with a small smile on his face.

"Did Koji just call me 'Jeep'? Hey, you really are my friends." I giggled when I tackle him into my famous bear hug, hearing him laughing, too.

"Of course, we are, you bonehead." Takuya said with a smile.

"Yeah, but don't tell anybody, all right?" Koji joked as I gave my famous glare at him, seeing him flinch and laugh nervously.

"I was worried about you, JP." Tommy said.

"I'm just happy you're all right." Zoe said softly.

"I'm sorry." JP said when I help him up.

"For what, Jay?" I asked.

"For doubting our friendship, it was terrible, I felt like nobody care about me." That made my heart ache a little.

"Of course, we do, big guy, you know we'll there for you." I tell him as I punch him on the shoulder with a smile.

"Thanks, I'll never doubt our friendship again." He said. "You guys are like family to me, you're the best friends I ever had, thanks for comin'. I love you people."

"Okay, now I'm umcomfortable." All of us began to laugh when all of the sudden, I feel like someone is pulling me down.

"Ah! Guys!" It was one of those red hands, pulling me into the portal below and the guys tried to save me, but they too, got pushed in to the portals, so did Zoe and Tommy and we all got separated.

Oh, great, why do I get the feeling that we're not gonna get out of here soon?

**Leave a review. :)**

**GB**


	22. From Memories To Present

**Disclaimer: I only own Amy, her spirits and ShadowKuribohmon aka Ciela, I do not own Digimon.**

**PS: In this chapter, I'm not very good at fighting and LadyKaratenmon is made up xD, lol. This is the episode where Lobomon is also fighting Karatenmon, too. :D And oh, I can't come with a better title for this chapter, xD my bad! **

Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon

From Memories To Present

APOV

"Where in the world am I?"

After the gang and I got separated-after how many times?-I got sucked into a meadow with beautiful roses, all different colors and the beauty of the view is amazing. Even the breeze felt really amazing, too.

"Hey, guys, where are you!" I shouted to see if one of them is here. "Takuya! Koji! Zoe! JP! Tommy!" I didn't get no response to either of them. "Where could they be?" I started walking to go look for them.

While I'm doing that, I thought about the days when my family and I came back to Japan after we left Houston. My dad wanted to come back, so did my brothers, so I just went ahead and agree with them and two weeks later before school started, we got settle in to our old house that never been sold. My old baby room is now my average bedroom and I always spend my time there, reading, writing or just listening to music in my laptop.

I only come out of my room whether I'm hungry or just go play some sports that I used to do when I was little and I still do, like soccer, baseball, basketball, you name it. Even my job at the diner and that's it. Then, when school started, I just mind my business, not letting kids get into my comfort zone until I began to try out for sports.

_Flashback..._

_"All right, who's next?" _

_"I am!" I called out when I went ahead grab the bat and get ready to swing. It was actually an all boys' team, but they started to pick on me, because I'm not allowed to be in it, but the coach, who happened to be a male, went ahead and let me to see what I got._

_I don't let the boys get to me, I just focus on the pitcher to get ready to pitch with the catcher behind me, who apparently, began to tease me for a girl like me shouldn't be allowed in all boys' team. The pitcher pitched and I hit directly at the ball, sending over the field and I heard a window break from the building and the boys were in shock, including the coach, who has an amused look on his face._

_"How long have you been playing?" He asked me curiously when I fix my goggles that helped me see since I hate wearing contacts that day._

_"I've been playing since I was in the second grade." I told him truthfully, hearing the boys began to chat behind me. The coach smiles down at me._

_"Can you pitch?" And I did, which it amazed the guys even more when they saw their fellow catcher have fallen backwards when the ball whacked his wrist. _

_I wasn't sorry since he's the one who started the whole thing and I created a rivalry between me and him._

_End flashback..._

"Somehow, this place gives me the creeps." I shiver when I fold my arms close to me and started to walk to find someone who can help me to get out of here.

_Flashback..._

_I was in the girls' bathroom, fixing my hair as a simple ponytail when a group of girls came in, giggling and chatting as usual and I just mind my business when I gather my backpack and headed out until one of them say something._

_"How can Coach Hikari let a girl joined in all boys' baseball team?"_

_"It's bad enough she's a freak." I heard another since they don't know I stood by the door, hearing this._

_"Where did she come from again? Loserville, USA?" The girls giggled and I just stood where I am, just taking their insults when the bell rang and I head to my classroom before I'm tardy._

_End flashback..._

"Hm, there should be someone here." I continue searching and there's no Digimon in sight. I sighed and just look for the gang since I can feel their presence within my heart, telling me that they're okay.

Not until I feel that someone is watching my every moves as I look behind me and there was no one. I held my D-tector in my pocket, just to be ready for anything strange or attack by either Mercurymon or Ranamon.

I continue walking when I saw a lake up ahead. I stood in front of it and saw the view that is very pretty and the roses surrounds it, which it made the lake look more beautiful as it is. I sat down, then I look at my reflection in the water when I thought the day that my class and I went on a hiking trip.

_Flashback..._

_The hills are very steep and couple of kids weren't wearing proper hiking boots since I'm the only one-except my teacher-and I was reading the hiking guide to see if we're on the right track when I heard someone behind me._

_"Ah, ow." I look back and saw a girl, who slipped. I went ahead to go over to her and I saw her right knee scrape into a bad cut._

_"Are you okay?" I asked her as I put my backpack down and pull out my first aid kit._

_"No, I slipped and I think I twisted my ankle." I look at her ankle and saw it was turning a little purple. I went to it to see if it's broken, thankfully, it wasn't. "Ow!"_

_"Sorry," I told her. "You probably get a bruise and you'll be okay." I grab my kit and went to work. I used the wrap to wrap around her foot to her ankle, then clip it with a clip since I put a small ice pack where the bruise would be, then I went ahead get to work on her cut-knee since I gave the girl a wet cloth to cover it from the bacteria._

_She been wincing from the sting since I put medicine on it, then I cover the cut with a gauze and a bandage for not letting the gauze to fall out._

_"There you go." I told her as I began to clean up, then put my backpack back on._

_"Thank you." I look up at the girl and saw a grin on her face as I grin back at her._

_"You're welcome." I got up and held my hand out to her to help her steady. "Do you want me to help you walk?"_

_"Please, since I can't put my shoe back on." The two of us giggle at that. I pick up her shoe, then I grab her arm to put it over my neck and the two of us began to walk to catch up. "You're Amami, right?"_

_"Yeah, that's my name." I told her._

_"I'm Gerri, nice to meet you." She greeted when I met her gaze._

_"Nice to meet you, too, Gerri." I told her with a grin as she grins back at me._

_End flashback..._

"Hm..." I feel the gentle breeze blowing, feeling it onto my body when I began to play with the water, not until I feel someone is watching me as I look up from behind and there was no one there. Then, I look up at front and then...

"Feather Flare!"

"Huh?!" I manage to dodge from the attack when I look up and saw a humanoid bird with black wings and it appeared with silver armor and wearing a black pants that fits it tight with silver ankle-bands on its ankles.

"So, it's true," The bird appeared to be a female. "You wield the spirits of Sky, don't you?"

"Who are you?" I held my D-tector out to get ready to spirit evolve. She just smirk at me.

"Where are my manners, I am LadyKaratenmon and you, child, would surrender your Spirits to me, yes?" I snorted.

"As if!" I tauntered. "I like to see you try, bird-girl." And I began to evolve. "Execute! Spirit Evolution! Cielomon!" I have my bow out, in case LadyKaratenmon surprise me with an attack of her own, which she did since I've been caught with feathers.

"Ah!" I crashed onto a tree, hurting my wings from flying when I look up and saw the bird coming towards me with her swords. "Whoa!" I block her swords with my bow and I manage to kick her out of my way.

"Oof!" She glares up at me as she spreads her wings again. "Feather Flare!"

"Heaven Barrier!" I manage to block the attack, but it didn't last long since I remember I saw a familiar crack from the battle I had with LadyDevimon back in Heaven Village. The barrier was down and I flew away with bird girl behind me.

"You can't run forever, Cielomon!" That's when she's wrong. I turn around and held my fist when I saw her coming. "Huh?"

"Heaven Punch, hyah!"

_POW!_

"Ahhh!" LadyKaratenmon landed in the water as I land on the ground to get ready, in case she fought back, which she did when she sends out her feathers again, but I used couple of my Heaven Beam attack to stop them, but somehow, I started to get hit.

"Ah! Unh!" I fell onto my side and hurt my right knee on a small boulder I didn't see, causing my leg go numb when I heard LadyKaratenmon chuckling as I look up and saw her pointed one of her swords at me.

"Poor little puppy," She said with a smirk. "Hurt her knee, I see?" Then...

"AAAAAHHH!" The stupid bird stomps my busted knee, causing more pain since it hurts so much. "S-stop, g-ge-get off me, p-please?"

"Aw, surrendering, I see?" I whimpered since the attack made me feel so weak to continue and I don't know how bad my knee can get since LadyKaratenmon still has her stupid bird foot on it. "Why don't you be a good little dog and stay down? That way, I can take your spirits by force."

I glare at her with an angry growl when I feel Azumon's spirit within me, feeling that she wants to come out and play. LadyKaratenmon's expression change when she notice a light began to appear around me as she back away from me when I stood up.

"I'm not letting any evil Digimon take my spirits away from me." I de-digivolved, so I can beast spirit evolve. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evoluiton! Azurmon!" I let out a battle howl and began to fight LadyKaratenmon.

"Azure Tackle!" I pounce at her, but she manage to use her swords to attack me, not this time since I have my barrier protecting me, causing the bird's sword break into two and I manage to push her down to the water.

The fight starts there since LadyKaratenmon sends out another Feather Flare attack, but I counter it with Sky Beam to stop her from happening, then I did another Azure Tackle, tackling her down deep, but she pushed me with her feet, then she held me as she started to fly out of the water and out to the air when she punched me on the face, causing myself to fall and landed on the ground.

"Unh! Oof!" I've felt myself back to normal with my D-tector landed beside me. Which, it cause me to remember a memory I had back home.

_Flashback..._

_"Ow! Hiro, get off me!" I called out when Hiro bombard me into a dog-pile._

_"Not until you can come with us." He said, which I'm trying to get him off me, but he's taller and stronger than I am._

_"Just get off, I'm not going, how many times do I have to say it?" I snapped._

_"You're going, Dad is expecting you to be there!" He snapped when I manage to grab his arm and then, pull him off me as I climb over to his back to sit on it and pulled his arms back with his head forward by my foot. "OW!"_

_"Dad knew I'm not going, so leave me the hell alone!" I pulled again, then get off of my brother as I ran upstairs to my room and slam it._

_End flashback..._

"Any last words, Warrior of Sky?" I slowly open my eyes I saw LadyKaratenmon above me with her sword pointed at my face with a smirk on her face. "Heh, didn't think so." What got me surprise is that someone appeared behind her when I felt my heart a familiar pain and everything went black.

"Mm." I slowly started to wake up when I feel a warmth presence and as I turn to my side, I saw a familiar eyeball. "Ahh!"

"Calm down." Then, I froze myself when I heard a familiar as I look up and met his red eyes. I notice he's carrying me bridal style, which it cause myself to blush...in anger as I fought to get him to put me down, but he won't let me. "You need to stop, you injured your knee."

I stop when I felt it, feeling the horrible sting going down to my foot. "Ow, ow, ow..."

"I am taking you out of Sakkakumon." I heard him say as I glare at him.

"Why are you helping me?" I scolded when he came to a stop, then I notice his red eyes soften.

"I am not sure," He tells me, which it made my eyes widen a little. "From the moment we have met, I could not bear to hurt you, I could not understand why." I remember what Ciela told me when Takuya came up with the stupid plan to stop this guy.

"Because of her friendship with you and the nine other Warriors before you and the others became evil." His eyes became curiosity when he gently put me down and held my arm up to balance, because of my knee. "My guardian told me, because I get presence and pain from other Warriors when they either get their Beast Spirits or when they're trouble."

"You get them in your heart, do you not?" He asked me in sincere and I almost smile at that, even though he's working with the Corrupted Celestial.

"Yeah." I told him. Then, I have to ask. "Duskmon, why did you went crazy over my friend, Koji?" He look away and trying to control his emotions like he did last time, but he somehow to control it when a portal appeared in front of us.

"This is your exit." He said when he pulled me up front of it. I look up at him.

"Duskmon," I don't know what I'm doing next, I held my hand up to his cheek, but he move away.

"Forgive me, but I must continue what I need to do." And he was gone after he pushed me out of the portal and I was outside...falling to my doom.

"Ahhh!"

"My warrior!" BlackCieloGarurumon appeared when I landed on her back.

"Ciela!" I sat up, then I saw JP and the others were out. "Guys!"

"Amy!" Ciela landed as I got off and Tommy and Zoe bombard me into a group hug. "Oh!"

"Thanks goodness, you're okay." I heard Zoe when I hug her and kiddo back as I look up at them.

"I'm just glad to see you guys." I said with a small smile on my face. I look up behind me and gasped in shock. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes, that is Mercurymon's Beast Spirit Form, Sakkakumon." I heard Ciela, remembering what Duskmon told me, then I thought Takuya and Koji since they're not out yet.

_Guys, be careful, I don't know what Duskmon is going to do next, but please, be careful. _I prayed to make sure they're all right.

**Leave a review.**

**GB :)**


	23. Remembrance

**Disclaimer: I only own Amy, her spirits and ShadowKuribohmon aka Ciela, I do not own Digimon.**

Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon

Remembrance

Normal POV

"WHAT?!"

"What do you mean you spoke to Duskmon?!" JP snapped, which it made Amy sweatdrop and felt nervous for what she told the gang.

"W-well, he sort of saved my life from a battle I was in." She said as she fix her glasses. "I even asked him why he was acting so weird after that last battle we had."

"That explained why he went in and the others could not." Ciela said when she stood by Amy's side, still in her Champion form.

"You guys tried to get in?" Amy asked her friends when she saw them nodded their heads.

"So, we can go back in there and save you and the guys." Zoe tells her. "Now, they're in trouble."

"Damn it!" Amy cried out. "If I shouldn't let my guard down and Duskmon being in there, I would be able to stop him, but he's the one who got me out." She said when she thought about it.

"We gotta warn Takuya and Koji." JP said.

"But, how are we supposed to do that? It's not like we can just pick up a phone and call them." Tommy said when the two girls look at each other, thinking the same thing when they both pulled out their D-tectors.

"Maybe we can." Zoe said as she began to press buttons on her digivice while Amy did the same.

"Takuya, can you hear me?" The tomboy girl called out as she continue to push buttons when she saw her best friend's symbol. She laughed. "I'm in!"

_"Amy, is that you? I can't believe it!" _Takuya rang out.

"Ten-four, good buddy, loud and clear." The gang have gathered around Amy.

_"Where are you? Are you alone, too?" _Goggle-head asked.

"No, I'm outside with Zoe, JP, Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon and Ciela." Amy said as she look up at Sakkakumon. "Listen, Takuya, you and Koji are in danger, you guys are inside of Sakkakumon."

_"Sakkaku-what?"_

"Sakkakumon, Mercurymon have beast spirit evolved into a hideous creature, which you are deep inside." Bokomon explained.

_"That explained the smell."_

"This isn't funny, we gotta get them out!" JP cried out.

"Sakkakumon is a powerful warrior," Ciela jumped in. "He is a multi-being dimensional creature, you need to be careful, Takuya. You and Koji need to complete the remaining four portals, in order for the both of you to come out."

"Yeah, we manage to escape, but it's impossible to go back in to help you and Koji." Tommy said.

_"Man, have you contact to Koji?" _Takuya asked.

"No, we're about to." Zoe and the guys started pressing buttons on their D-tectors while Amy look up at the sphere that Koji is in and she somehow saw Duskmon in it.

"Takuya, please, hurry, Duskmon is inside and I think he's going after Koji." She told her best friend.

_"I'm on it!" _The screen fade away and Amy began to feel the familiar pain in her heart as she fell onto her knees.

"Amy!" Bokomon and Neemon stood by her side as Amy began to whimper.

"Koji...he's in trouble." She whimpered as she held her hands on to her chest. "Duskmon...he's-"

"Amy?" Zoe called while Tommy gave Amy a comforting hug, which it made his fellow Warrior of Sky smiled.

"I'm fine, but the pain isn't going away since the fight began." Amy said when she heard Bokomon whimpered.

"Oh, my, he's struggling." She heard him say when she look up at him.

"Which ones? Agunimon or Lobomon?" Neemon asked. "They're both fighting."

"Neither of them, I'm referring to Seraphimon's egg." The gang and Ciela got into huge shock. "Oh, dear, I'm feeling faint." Ciela went back into her Rookie level and let Bokomon lie down on her side, hearing him crying.

"Oh, it's coming, I feel it! My baby's coming! Somebody!" Bokomon whine out loud.

"You're scaring me!" Neemon cried out.

"Neemon, I'm the one who's having a baby!" Bokomon scolded.

"Bokomon, relax," Amy said as she appeared by Neemon's side, still helding her hand onto her chest. "Just take a deep breath." She whimpered, then she fell onto her side, but Ciela manage to help her Warrior up while Zoe took over.

"Amy, are you all right?" Ciela asked when Amy look up at the portal where Koji is.

"Koji." Then, she saw Agunimon's portal went out. "Takuya...hurry." Then, she passed out when she heard Ciela calling out to her.

* * *

APOV:

_It was one of those days when I decided to go take a little walk around my new neighborhood since my family and I moved back to our old house from Houston in America. I remember it was gorgeous out with the sun shining above the clear blue sky and I see couple of little kids playing in their front yard with their dads._

_Me, I decided to go visit my mom's grave for the first time after all these years I've been living in America. Haru told me to go to the flower shop and get her favorite flowers, pink tulips since they're still in season._

_When I got there, her grave was written as wonderful mother and daughter, blessed her soul in Beautiful Sky of Heaven. That's what my real name means, Beautiful Sky and I remember stories from my grandmother, telling me that my mom wanted to name her baby girl Amami, because she loves staring at the sky, whether it's cloudy, raining or sunny like right now._

_I gently place the tulips on the ground and pray silently, asking God to take good care of her. After that, I began to head home before I let tears come down onto my face._

_I decided to go into the city and just walk around, so I can get out of the house once in awhile since I only come out whether I play sports or go to school or go to work at the diner we reopened when we've came back. It's a good thing I don't live in the city area, the place is crowded with people walking and don't even say excuse me._

_"Geez, rude much?" __I murmured when I was about to walk again until someone else decided to bump into me. "Oof!"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry." I'm ready to pound this guy when I look up and met a pair of sapphire eyes with apology. "I didn't see where I'm going, are you okay?" Well, at least he's nice enough._

_"I'm fine, I should be the one asking you that." I told him as I fix my glasses. "The whole sidewalks are filled with people."_

_"Yeah, since it's nice out today." He said with a small grin on his face. Now I took a good look at him, he has a blue cap on his head, wearing a maroon long-sleeves shirt underneath a green short-sleeves one, a pair of beige pants and a pair of matching shoes._

_His hair is black, because I can tell on his side bangs on each of side of his face and he seem very kind and friendly. "Well, I'm sorry for bumping into you, but I'm in a hurry to go shopping for my mom."_

_"Oh, okay, I don't want to be a burden." I told him, which it made him laughed a little and I grin at him. "Maybe I'll see you around?"_

_"You bet, see ya." And he was gone as I watch him walked down the street._

That was the last time I've seen that boy since it was almost two weeks ago when summer started, but when I've met his eyes, they look _strangely _familiar. Could he be...no, I must go insane. There's no way, Takuya told me that during the incident in Toy Town that Koji doesn't have any siblings.

But, it's impossible...then, that means...oh, no.

"Koji!" I woke up in shock, seeing everyone jumped in surprise.

"Amy, are you okay?" I heard JP when I quickly got up and look up at the two remaining spheres on Sakkakumon.

"Have they come out?" I'm referring my two friends who are still stuck inside.

"Only Koji and Duskmon. Takuya is still inside." I heard Ciela as I look back at the gang.

"Which way where they went?"

"They went that way." Zoe pointed to the right as I pulled out my D-tector. "What are you doing?"

"You guys stay here and wait for Takuya to come out." Even though, I can feel him since he's still inside. "I'm gonna go after Warriors of Light and Darkness."

"For what?" JP asked as I began to spirit evolve into Cielomon. "Cielomon, what's going on?" I went over to my guardian.

"Ciela, stay here and protect them, do everything you can to help them stop Mercurymon, okay?" She look like she wanted to argue, but she went ahead nod her head, then embrace me with a hug.

"Be careful, my warrior, go help him." I hug her back, then I flew off to the direction where _they _went.

_Hang on, Koji, I'm coming. Let's hope my instincts are wrong. _I thought.

**Leave a review, sorry if it's so short! xD lol I gotta get ready for work! Ack!**

**GB :)**


	24. O, Brother, Who Art Thou?

**Disclaimer: I only own Amy, her spirits and ShadowKuribohmon aka Ciela, I do not own Digimon.**

Warrior Of Sky, Cielomon

O Brother, Who Art Thou?

APOV

"Koji, where are you?" I've been flying for fifteen minutes and I still haven't found Koji or Duskmon. "I hope I'm not too late." The pain in my heart is still hurting me, but not as bad like earlier when I woke up from my dream I had about two weeks ago that I've sort of met Koji's look-alike.

"DUSKMON!" I gasped when I almost collide onto coming tree when I heard Koji's voice. I look around to follow it and quickly spotted him over by a cliff. I flew ahead, but I saw him jumped off, so I followed him, not until I saw Duskmon hid himself in the shadow.

Once I made it to the cliff, I saw an empty village that, well, I don't know who Koji is now, but he stood in front of a hut where Duskmon is hiding. I stayed where I am and hear what they're saying.

"Who are you?" I heard Duskmon as I flew down and just stood where I am.

"I could ask you the same question." I heard Koji, making my wolf's ears twitched.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Because, I've felt I had to." That made me confuse a little.

_Could it be? _I thought when I glance up where Duskmon is.

"Your presence is painful to me." I heard him as I held my hands where my heart is, feeling _his _presence.

"Is that why you hide from me in the shadows?" Koji asked the Tainted Warrior.

"It is not."

"Then, why?" I already knew Duskmon's answer when he start explaining.

"Destiny." I heard him. "Darkness hide from the Light until is ready to destroy it. You, Warrior of Light, are my destiny." I shivered at that. "Darkness will prevail, your Light shall be extinguished." And the two opposite Warriors began to fight.

"Koji! Ah!" The blades have collide, causing a huge wave until they both called out their attacks.

"Frozen Hunter!"

"Deadly Gaze!" I gasped as I quickly flew out of the way until smokes appeared everywhere and the hut began to collapse, leaving Koji and Duskmon inside. I went ahead and find Koji, but I feel another presence nearby as I look up at the three moons and I saw a black bunny with gold eyes that look evil.

"Cherubimon." I growled softly at the Corrupted Celestial Digimon.

"Mistress of Sky, Cielomon, it's finally to meet you." He chuckle evilly as I flew up in front of him.

"Just what are you planning to do with Duskmon?" I scolded. The Corrupted just continue laughing and he was gone. "Damn it, you stupid bunny, where you go?!"

I flew around to find him, but it was no use since I began to feel the familiar pain in my heart, meaning wolf boy and Duskmon are fighting again. I look around to see where they are, but they were nowhere to be seen. Not until I began to feel Cherubimon as I feel him watching me every moves I'm doing. I quickly pulled out my bow and I aim my arrow behind me.

"Come out and fight, you coward!" I called out, hearing the Celestial Digimon chuckling again. "Arrgh, where are you?" Not until I've felt another Celestial presence as I look up at my right and then...

"Ahh!"

"Takuya! Guys!" I was about to fly over to them when all of the sudden, black pillars began fall, leaving me surrounded. "Ah, whoa!" I dodged every one of them from being hit. "Whoa, that was close." I manage to squeeze out of my 'jail' and I wanna fly over to see if Takuya and the others are okay, but I'm more concern about Koji and...

I shook my head and began to search for him and Duskmon when I felt familiar pains in my heart as I flew. Mainly Koji since he's in trouble. "Hang on, Koji, I'm coming."

I saw a giant hole up ahead when I land and as soon I look down, I saw a monument and Cherubimon attacked Koji and has Duskmon in the shadows.

"Did you really think you could defeat the son of Darkness?" I heard the Corrupted. "My own creation?" And they were gone as I flew down and stood by Koji since I knew that Duskmon wasn't the real Legendary Warrior.

"Koji." I notice his spirits were combine into one, but I'm more concern about him. "Are you all right?" His now light brown eyes met my light blue ones.

"Amy." I helped him to sit up. "You have no idea how much I'm glad to see you." I softly grin at him when I place my hand on his cheek.

"Same here, wolf boy." I gave him my famous bear hug as I've felt his warm arms around me, hugging back until we heard Cherubimon above us.

"Duskmon, it is time for you to remember the day you came to the Digital World." The two of us look at each other with confusion as we look up and saw Duskmon look like he's in pain. I don't blame him, though, I can feel what he's feeling, but within my heart.

"Mm," I whimpered.

"Cielomon." I met the wolf's gaze and saw it filled with confusion and concern. "What's going on?"

"Koji, there's something you should know about Duskmon." I told him, but the pain gotten worse when we heard Cherubimon.

"It hurt, because you remember your pathetic human heart, let it go." He said when I saw Duskmon was flashing to himself from a human boy when I gasped that I saw _him._ "Let the darkness fill your soul. This time, your heart shall not trouble you."

"Duskmon!" I cried out for odd reason since he did saved my life from being inside Sakkakumon and he said he couldn't bear to hurt me. Not until I saw him slide evolved into a maroon and black bird, known as...

"Velgemon." He said as he began to fly around above us.

"Velgemon," Cherubimon appeared. "It is time to make this world into true Darkness, destroy the Light." I stood protectively in front of Koji.

"You gotta go through me, first." I growled when Velgemon let out a battle cry.

"What, now?" I heard Koji when Velgemon flew down and was about to attack, not until I heard wolf boy attack first when he pulled me behind him. "Frozen Hunter!" He manage to hold him as he charge towards the bird, but it didn't do no good when he fell back to the ground. "Unh!"

"Slide Evolution! Azurmon!" I flew up and send out an attack. "Sky Beam!" The bird manage to dodge, causing an explosion above him as he began to create a circle around us. "Koji, grab on!" And I flew off to escape before Velgemon has his chance to use his attack, but he did.

"Dark Obliteration!" And everything went black.

"Koji, Light," I heard Velgemon when I started to wake up and feel pain all over my body after what happened. I slowly sat up as I look up at the sky and saw Velgemon was coming down towards Koji, who is few feet away from me. "Destroy!"

"Velgemon, no!" Not until I hear a sound coming from my D-tector when a light appeared from Koji's and it was Ophanimon when I recognized the symbol on screen, stopping the Beast of Darkness from attacking, causing winds of dusts around us.

_"You must remember now." _I heard her. _"Remember your time in the human world, Velgemon."_

_So, it is _him_, _I thought. _The boy I've met two weeks ago. _

"I...was in the human world?" I heard him say as I closed my eyes and remembering that day.

_"I'm sorry, I didn't see where I'm going, are you okay? Well, I'm sorry for bumping into you, but I'm in a hurry to go shopping for my mom." _I remember his laughter and his grin on his face that he's a kind and sweet guy I've seen. Not until I saw the day that the guys and I went to the Digital World for the first time.

_How come I didn't notice him? _I notice he took the stairs to head to the basement, not until he missed a few steps and then...I'm back to reality when I hear Koji.

"Answer me! Velgemon, who are you to me?!" I got up and saw Velgemon was gone, feeling the sadness and confusion in my heart, coming from him.

"Velgemon."

"Amy." I turned and saw Koji came up to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as the two of us look back at the sky where Velgemon went.

"Duskmon," I heard him. "Who are you to me?" I don't know if I can tell him, but I have a feeling that all the questions would be answer soon.

Until we get Cherubimon out of the way.

**Leave a review. :)**

**GB**


End file.
